A Song of a Deranged Lion
by Xenter
Summary: When a Lion has flashes of a life that was not his own and gained magical ability that he could not explain along with demonic voices and hallucination to boot, one can hardly stay calm and composed. Kalan Lannister, bastard son of Tywin Lannister, has finally come of age. His roar will shake the world. But before he could do that, he has to regain the control of his mind. AU? R&R.
1. A Young Lion (1)

**A Song of a Deranged Lion** (Naruto x Game of Thrones)

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**M-Rated:** Because it's game of throne (Blood, violence, body on body rubbing…)

**Beta-ed:** By Uzumaki-sama011

"Talking" – _Thoughts_/_Implication _– (Scenario) – **_Important Stuff _**– [Different-Language] – {Written Text}

This is a serious story, although there are some moments of insanity with the protagonist. Let us start with the first arc of the saga!

* * *

><p><strong>=[A Young Lion]=<br>1**

"I told you, I am not insane!" a blond boy of around 17 years old shouted loudly, slamming down his fist onto the hard, wooden table before an older man. The gesture shook the table heavily, and it even left behind a small hand imprint in the hard material.

The boy's father eyed him before huffing slightly in annoyance. The boy's eyes weren't like those of his father, who had bright green, emerald like colored eyes. His were bright oceanic blue; he must have inherited them from his mother. He was born as a bastard, but he was still a Lannister.

Tywin Lannister, the head of house Lannister, the Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport and Warden of the West, leaned back against his chair and examined his youngest son with some self-reflection. He had had a moment of weakness after the sacking of King's Landing due to the atrocities he had committed. It occurred towards the end of Aerys II Targaryen's reign; the last member of House Targaryen to rule the Seven Kingdom.

Now a Stag was sitting on the Iron Throne in King's Landing instead of a Dragon.

Regardless, what was done was done; he had brought the boy back with him to Casterly Rock, the ancestral stronghold of House Lanninster after the boy had drawled in his first breath. He also sent the boy's mother to where a whore should go.

The Lord of Casterly Rock had three sons and they all turned out to be failures. One after another. However, his youngest had shown more promise than his first two and thus the boy was honored with the Lannister's name. Tywin had high hope for Jaime Lannister. Unfortunately, the incestuous son took an oath of a Kingsguard, which meant the moron was sworn to a life of knightly virtues, not be able to take a wife or sire any children in the Lannister's name.

Jaime couldn't be his heir, and really, did the boy really think that he didn't know about the little secret he kept with his twin sister, Cersei Lannister? So far, Tywin let it go simply because the resulting scandal – if it ever came to light – would definitely bring more shame to his House. He didn't even bother giving a thought about his second oldest son, Tyrion Lanninster, the ever so popular imp, who took the love of his life away the day it came into the world.

His last son was the seventeen year old boy named Kalan Lannister…

"Do you still hear voices?" Tywin asked slowly.

"No… SHUT UP!" Kalan denied before snapping at the air as if he heard something in the empty room. However, there wasn't anyone else in the room besides father and son, and perhaps the wind that was blowing in through the only 'open' window on one side of the chamber.

"Do you still have black outs? Do you still see strange flashes?" Tywin asked several more questions. Kalan looked at his father before cocking his head toward the ceiling, then at the floor, then at the wall in a string of agitated movements.

He repeated it a few more times.

"No..." Kalan finally answered with a lie after he got tired of looking around. He was constantly assaulted with strange visions of a life he'd never lived; in a world that was more violent than this one; with strange magic that dwarf all the tales he ever heard of when he was but a child. Those dreams – or nightmares if you will – shown beings with powers beyond one's imagination; they had the ability to crush mountains with but a simple gesture of their hand. They could summon armies of undead and have absolute command over the elements such as fire, earth, thunder, wind and water.

At least, that was what he had managed to gather from the disjointed memories so far.

It didn't seem plausible to his logical mind, yet the glimpses the dream's had shown felt so real – so detailed – even in the random fragments.

The life he had lived.

They first started to haunt him when he reached puberty at the age 12. Only small peeks far apart at first, sometimes months at a time, but now they became frequent to the point that it was starting to drive him a bit insane.

"I want to go to King's Landing," Kalan requested while putting his hand in a praying fashion.

"No," Tywin replied almost immediately. He would not hear any of it.

"But Otou-sama…" Kalan begun, but unfortunately, Tywin tilted his head at the strange word making the boy stopped his pleading. Not only was his son losing his mind, but he had started to use strange words in places of normal speech. Tywin understood the word "Otou-sama" well enough because it was used quite often.

It simply meant father in the most polite way.

However, there were many other words that still confused the old Lion. His son seemed to not notice of their usage most of the time.

Kalan noticed Tywin's expression.

"I mean, Father, I really am fine. I don't want to be locked up here anymore. It has been five years and oni… I mean big brother and sister had made a name for themselves! Jaime is a Kingslayer while Cersei is Queen of the Seven Kingdom! I want to make my own name! I want to see the world! I want to be…" Kalan called out while kicking the table leg near him, sending it crashing into the wall while the heavy table collapsed.

Tywin shook his head slightly while a few guardsmen entered the room in haste. They must have heard the ruckus inside. Their weapons were readied and eager to defend their liege lords. The old lion waved his hand to dismiss all of them.

"Kingslayer is not a prominent title. It is derogatory, it has brought nothing but shame to us," Tywin stated without any noticeable anger. He appeared to be calm and collective as he continued.

"I cannot and will not allow you to roam the land until you get that monstrous strength of your under control and this new habit of yours… use the door next time." Tywin refused his son and pointed at the shattered window that currently allowed the chilling air outside to get in. The metal bar had been bent inward to let the blond through earlier.

The room they both were in wasn't situated on the ground level of the keep, and there was no ladder placed on the outside wall. It was no problem at all since Kalan had simply walked up the height of the wall as if it was flat ground. The boy was magical; there was no doubt about it after he crashed through a solid stone wall without acquiring any visible injuries.

That was when he was only ten years old. At twelve, he was throwing men left and right. Fourteen, he was juggling them. Now… Tywin didn't really want to know since magic was frowned upon. He wondered sometimes if he had bedded a witch, but it seemed unlikely from the rather fuzzy memory.

He had trouble remembering what truly happened.

_What should I do with you?_ Tywin thought when seeing Kalan walking back and forth in the room, talking to himself and yelling at the wall before punching it in frustration. A fist size hole in the solid stone was left afterwards. Tywin watched his son with a mixture of amusement and perhaps bewilderment. If Kalan could behave normally whenever possible the boy would make a good heir.

He was strong, intelligent but prone to childish things.

Tywin would gladly leave everything to the boy if he actually matured a bit.

"A Lion shouldn't be locked up in a cage. He should be allowed to roam the wild and see the land for himself," another older Lannister called out while attempting to climb through the window. He was sort of stuck half-way due to the size of his armor.

He also had to use a ladder since he couldn't actually walk up the wall like his nephew.

"Yeah, listen to uncle Kevan just said!" Kalan eagerly nodded in agreement with his uncle's statement before turning towards his father again in a hopeful attitude.

"Don't any of you use doors anymore? Why do we even have the bloody thing?" Tywin growled, slamming his hand on the broken table in front of him before he got up from his seat.

"What did he do now?" asked Tywin when he stood before his brother. His youngest son would never disobey his orders, but the boy was bored easily from being stuck at Casterly Rock for too long. Tywin didn't need to lock his son up in a room. It wasn't like there was a room that could hold him, but he had other means with which he could keep the boy in line.

Tywin had warned Kalan that if he ever left the stronghold without his permission, he would kill all of the boy's servants as a punishment. That actually stopped Kalan from running off.

Kalan was too gentle, too kind, too unlike a Lannister.

"Why do you always assume I did something wrong? Kevan-jiji might just drop by to have a chat!" Kalan called out, pointing accusingly and childishly at his father.

"Is that true?" the lord of Casterly Rock asked his brother without turning to face his son.

His brother shrugged a little, reflecting on it for a moment. "Aye, I just wanted to talk. My nephew didn't do anything wrong but we might need to gather materials and craft more spears for the men. Our stock in the armory has mysteriously disappeared," Kevan answered after a moment of thought.

"...What did you do with the weapons?" Tywin asked his son flatly, turning around to face him now.

Kalan looked around the chamber and rubbed the back of his head before shouting at the empty air in annoyance. Tywin immediately forced his brother to tell him where the spears have gone before collapsing back in his chair with the new knowledge. He rubbed his temple in irritation. His youngest son was still yelling at the air in an argument that only he would know while moving ever closer to another undamaged wall.

More fist size holes would be created soon.

Apparently, the blue-eyed idiot had taken the spears out of the armory and went "fishing" from the top of a keep's tower.

All the weapons were now underwater after he tried to harpoon something in the water. How could he see them from that far anyway?

The spears couldn't be salvaged as they now lay deep at the bottom of the ocean.

"ENOUGH!" Tywin roared, snapping Kalan out of an argument with the wall while bringing the boy back to reality.

"Get him out of here quickly or there will be another insane Lannister," Tywin ordered, feeling his rage rising. Kevan nodded and understood the message. Kevan quickly pulled Kalan out of the room right through the opened window, disappearing from Tywin's sight.

"Does anyone use doors anymore!?" Tywin asked himself angrily, seeing his youngest son – and possible heir – leave the chambers through the damaged window in the exact same way as he had entered.

The Lord of Casterly Rock made an attempt to calm himself. He was usually a calmed and calculating man, but his youngest son aggravated him son greatly on a daily basis.

There was a limit of what he could take.

**XxXxX**

"Kalan, you did it so your father would let you go didn't you?" Kevan asked as he climbed down the ladder.

Kalan, on the other hand, was walking along the wall by the side as if the laws of nature didn't affect him. He didn't need to use a ladder.

"Only you knew me so well, uncle! I just thought that if I drove father mad enough, he would let me go, it has worked before... I wonder how long will it take this time for father to regain his wisdom and send men after me. If that's the case, I think we should hurry up before father changed his mind!" Kalan replied with a sheepish smile and jumped off the wall from still high up. He landed perfectly on slightly muddy ground as today's air was damp.

Kalan didn't feel the strain from the fall when he landed.

"Slow down, nephew. I can't do feats like you. The Seven didn't gift me with such things," Kevan called out from above, his armor clattering noisily as he hurried down the wooden steps of the ladder.

"Do you still have those strange visions?" Kevan asked after he finally stood on solid earth once more. He also called up two horses from the nearby stable, and both got on their respective mount and started trotting towards the gate with great urgency.

"Yes uncle, it's weird but I did put some of the pieces together, just enough for it to make some sort of sense," Kalan replied as they increased the mount speed. A few guards ran out of the keep and started to look around for the two. Tywin Lannister appeared to have changed his mind but it was too late.

Two riders were already far out in the distance.

"I think I was called Naruko... SHUT UP FURBALL… sorry, Naruto," Kalan shouted and tried to calm himself. The voice in his head was constantly mocking and taunting him. It harassed him endlessly, "I also think I used to live in this place called Konohagakure no Sato…" he trailed off.

"Konohagakure no Sato? I've never heard of such place," Kevan said, trying to remember all the places in the known world. He would have heard of such a strange name before.

"I don't think anyone has. It actually meant the Village Hidden in the Leaves, so taking that literally, I assumed it supposed to be hidden… maybe it is in one of the Seven Heavens since apparently they gave me my magic along with my diminishing sanity," Kalan joked before shouting at the air and debated with something invisible to the naked eye about the abilities he had and how they were or weren't magic.

"I don't think you are going insane, nephew. Whoever you are speaking to seems to be real but it's just that I cannot see or hear it," Kevan said and Kalan smiled weakly. Looking around himself, the boy could see some sort of reddish tendrils wrap around him loosely. He tried to kill it to no avail.

"I really don't want to listen to it. I wish I could rip it apart, like this tree," Kalan said before a small swirling ball of white wind materialized in his hand and he threw at the tree. The created orb collided with its target, drilling quickly into the hard wood and finally expanded from the inside, shredding the tree's body into bits and showering the dirt road with the remains.

Kevan gulped after seeing that.

"I hope you never actually throw that at a person, I can't imagine how messy it will be. Have you told your father about all that you can do?" Kevan asked while shaking his head; still unable to believe some of the things that his nephew could do.

"Only you know everything, uncle. I'm getting the hang of it, I can throw it about a few yards now, it's really cool –ttebayo!" Kalan called out as his uncle raised an eyebrow.

"ttebayo? I never heard you use that word before," Kevan asked curiously.

"I'm… I'm not really sure what it means…" Kalan replied with a bit of confusion.

Both continued down the dirt road, heading toward King's Landing. Kalan always wanted to go there but his father didn't allow him. He had heard of dragons and powerful magic. He really wanted to see them. He felt isolated because of his powers and hoping there were others out there just like him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Kalan's appearance is Naruto without whisker marks. He kept hearing voices in his head and strange hallucinations (which is Kurama) and tried to shut it up or punching it in rage which in turn caused widespread destruction. He also had flashes of memories, nothing substantial yet, but he will in the future as more of the memory is revealed. This is somewhere in middle of first season!


	2. At a Crossroad

**A Song of a Deranged Lion (**Naruto x Game of Thrones**)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

There are interactions with Arya in this story as well; the wolf and a lion can still be friend. It could be quite cute, or at least I hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>=[A Young Lion]=<br>**At a Crossroad****

Horses were screeching as they tumbled head first into the dried dirt road that was winding through a small forest along the Gold Road. This road connected Casterly Rock to King's Landing. A full dozen of men in armors crashed into each other due to their full galloping speed. Some flew off their horses as a result, and what the outcome of that mishap was a mess of tangled limbs and metals. The participation of the traps screamed and cursed at their young lord's little prank. There were small holes dug everywhere along the path they were on to slow down their pursuit. The little holes were covered with leaves and dug just deep enough for a horse hoof to be embedded in and became stuck afterwards.

In the distance, two men were galloping away with a smile on their faces. One was more than the other.

"How many was that?" the older man called out to his nephew.

"I heard about 9, but I will say its 12," the nephew replied as their horses stayed close to each other; side by side while keeping their pace.

"I heard only 11, why do you say 12?" asked his uncle, who had more experience with such matter.

"Father tends to round off numbers, so it's safe to say he ordered a dozen men to come and drag me back," was the replied from the seventeen year old blond.

"Glad I didn't take that bet, but you do know you are disobeying your father's direct order," Kevan Lannister pointed out to his nephew, Kalan Lannister.

"They haven't given me order face to face so I can claim _muchi_ (ignorance)," Kalan turned toward his uncle with a childish grin. He would obey his father if he actually got the actual order to return. He always enjoyed finding loop hole to everything. Tywin had allowed him to go after the he managed to annoy the man. But like usual, Tywin changed his mind at the last minute. Unfortunately, by then, it was already too late, and Kalan had already left Casterly Rock in a hurry.

"Muchi? I assume you mean to say ignorance, nephew," Kevan corrected as Kalan confirmed he did. He didn't realize he used a different word than the common tongue. They were heading north along River Road instead of going east with the Gold Road. This was because Tywin Lanninster probably sent out ravens along the shortest road to all the checkpoints with the verdict of calling back his youngest son. They would need to stay at an inn at the crossroad then head south along King Road south afterwards to reach King's Landing. That was the final destination Kalan wanted to go.

"How many, my Lord?" asked Masha Heddle the inn keeper as Kalan and Kevan entered the inn. They had tied up their horses to the wooden post outside a second ago. Kevan was in his family decorated armor with a black fur cloak covering most of it while Kalan was wearing normal peasant attire with a leather overcoat to hide his numerous blades. It was much lighter than wearing full body armor as Kalan put emphasis on speed over defense according to all the visions he had seen. It helped him train in a different way than his eldest brother, who prioritized on techniques and fluid motions. Kalan rarely wore actual armors – if ever – unless his father demanded it.

"Two rooms and feed the horses outside," Kevan answered and gave the Masha some coins. With a bit of hesitation, he added, "and a nice warm bath if you can."

Kalan was just standing there, his eyes unfocused, while Masha asked if there were anything else the boy wanted. Kevan took a moment for his nephew to answer but realized the boy was in lala-land for the moment.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Kalan asked once he returned back to reality.

"Kalan, you might want to sit down whenever you blacked out," Kevan pointed out and waved his hand at a free table at the back of the room. Kalan glanced at the direction and chuckled.

"Uncle, if I knew when, it wouldn't be called **_random_** black out now would it?" Kalan replied with a slight mocking tone.

"Anyway, I'm starving; could you get us some bread, meat and beverage, lady Heddle?" Kalan told the innkeeper who was stunned for a moment at the polite way the boy had addressed her.

"She's no Lady, nephew," Kevan corrected while his nephew's eyebrow rose from the comment.

"She's not a lady? She's a man then? The world is such a strange place. If men look like this, no wonder there were so much confusion in bed," Kalan joked as his uncle blinked. Kevan realized his nephew got one over him. The older Lannister sighed and sat down at the table while Masha went to get their orders.

"I have heard the Prince is going wed Sansa Stark," a man told his friend as Kalan and Kevan enjoyed their meal nearby. Kalan's ear twitched a little at the statement.

"Aye, the king wanted to join their house once more just like those years ago when the Mad King reigned," another one said as Kevan looked up at his nephew. Kalan was frowning.

"I don't think father would approve of that marriage. We always has a thing for the Stark," Kalan said, biting down a piece of dried bread with some meat on it.

"Maybe he didn't know?" Kevan told his nephew. Tywin can't dictate how his children behave all the time. Still, Kevan thought his niece, Queen Ceisei Lannister, would be against such a union.

"He will soon if not already. News like this travelled faster than the raven flies," Kalan replied with a smile. He continued listening in on more gossips all around him. People say the oddest thing when they thought no one was ear dropping on them. Kalan always had a keen hearing, just more gifts from the Seven he supposed. Several people entered and left as the attentive Lion listened in on them as well; perhaps just out of curiosity in his current moment of clarity. The door creaked opened again as Kalan looked up once more to see who had entered the inn. Kalan blinked a little when he recognized the person.

"I'm sorry, my lord. We're full up," Masha apologized to the dwarf that entered the inn with a few body guards following behind him.

"My men can sleep in the stable, as for myself, I don't require a large room," Tyrion said, pushing his cloak back, revealing his dull armors while ignoring Masha's protest. Tyrion also tried to use a gold coin to remedy his problem.

"Not everything can be solved with money, Tynii-sama," Kalan called out from the back as Tyrion smirked after hearing the familiar word. There was only one person in the world who would call him that.

"Ah yes, but most things can be and this is one of them, little brother. I thought you would be locked up for life, but I guess father was more lenience to you than to me," Tyrion said and flicked the coin in his hand through the air at his younger brother.

Kalan caught it perfectly and accepted the payment for his room, which he will happily share. Tyrion sat down at the table and greeted his uncle Kevan Lannister, who returned it.

"I thought you were at King's Landing. I'm going there. What are you doing here in the Kita (North)?" Kalan asked. Kevan corrected his nephew's word after Tyrion had a confused look on his face at the unfamiliar word.

"Just seeing the wall and freeing a young wolf on the way. What about you, little brother?" Tyrion asked while looking around and saw such a rowdy bunch in the inn. Kalan was in thought and before he could answer, Tyrion noticed someone he didn't expected to be here either.

"Lady Stark! What an unexpected pleasure," Tyrion said, walking towards her. Kalan paid attention in the direction Tyrion walked to and saw a woman. She was trying to hide herself for some reason. Kevan didn't notice her at all before. He was too busy enjoying his meal with his nephew. Kalan, on other hand, didn't really know the Stark that well. He only knew of what his father had told him; honor before reasons. It wasn't like exactly that, but that was the gist of it. He also heard of them through others that came by Casterly Rock. The animosity between their two Houses only became greater with time.

"What do you know, lions and wolves do dine in one spot," some idiot among the crowd called out as Kalan rolled his eyes. Tyrion continued to address Lady Stark in his own way while Masha bowed before the noblewoman. Everyone else in the room became a bit quieter than usual. Catelyn Tully started to address all the men in the room instead of answering Tyrion. This annoyed Kalan somewhat. It was a clear sign of disrespect to a member of his House.

"I don't like where this is going," Kevan said, checking the sword by his side to make sure it was still there. Kalan didn't have any kind of sword by his side. He didn't need one so he smiled a little as he also realized where this was going.

"In the name of King Robert and the good lords you serve, I call upon you to seize him and help me return him to Winterfell to await the king's justice," Lady Stark announced as countless men drawn their blades against Tyrion. The room was filled with silence. A small sarcastic hands clap broke that silence as Kalan stood up from his seat and stopped his clapping.

"Yes, let's seize him and await the king's justice," Kalan called out as Tyrion narrowed his eyes at his youngest brother. He wasn't expecting Kalan to agree with the Stark… well at least not on this.

"I'm all for it, but only if the allegation were true, and we aren't going to Winterfell, because that is your House nor are we going to Casterly Rock because that is my House. The King's justice is at King's Landing. Where do you think you taking my brother Lady Stark? Please don't sugars coat such an unruly attempt at kidnapping! This isn't justice in the eyes of the Seven," Kalan's voice laced with accusation at Lady Stark.

"You dare challenge Lady Stark's words?" one of the men said as his sword moved closer to Tyrion's neck. Kalan swung his hand in blur motion, letting something shiny flew through gap amidst the crowd. The offending man dropped his sword and yelped in pain. A small blade around two fingers thickness and one finger long was embedded into his sword hand. There was no handle to the blade. It was just a piece of sharpened steel that almost went through his hand.

"Do not point that thing at a Lannister. Know that if you attack one of us, you attacked all of us," Kalan announced with slight fury. His uncle drew his weapon after hearing the statement. Tyrion's men also drew theirs as well and looking grimly at their opponents. Masha was begging to take the fight elsewhere and not in her establishment, but no one was paying her any mind. This was now a standoff.

"You must be Kalan Lannister, the strange one they say. It was rumored that you were blessed by the Seven," Lady Stark was a bit concerned at how the boy just managed to attack one of her men with ease.

"That's still to be determined Lady Stark. I think it was a curse more than anything, maybe a punishment for my father's infidelity and that I must suffered for it as well," Kalan said with a grin, returning back to his childish manner. He didn't care that he was bastard. He was sort of proud of it and used the fact to annoy his father, Tywin Lannister, by jabbing at the man's honor. Tywin was a man with integrity, yet he bedded a whore and sired a bastard.

"Your brother had conspired to murder my son. He must be brought to Winterfell and awaits his trial there in the name of the Stark," Lady Stark asserted with a conviction in her eyes. Kalan looked at her and then tiled his head to the side, trying to ignore the demonic voices that tell him to kill everyone present, his family members included… probably. Kalan then took a few second to check all the men's faces in the room. They were full of bloodlust and ready to kill each other. They just needed a one more push. Kalan then finally paid attention at the accused, his half-blood brother.

"You say your son lives, Lady Stark?" Kalan asked as Catelyn Tully nodded in confirmation. Bran Stark did live, barely. Her son was bed ridden and someone tried to finish the job afterward. She was convinced that the Lannister had something to do with it.

"Then I highly doubt that my brother, Tynii… Tyrion Lannister had anything to do attempted murder of your son, Lady Stark. If he did, I'm sure your son wouldn't be alive by now. A Lannister doesn't do a half ass job like what you just described. We would send dozen of assassins, not just one and we would kill you first before killing your son. This was sloppy work and not fitted in the name of our House," Kalan said with a glare at Lady Stark. He also was threatening everyone else in the room.

"What evidence did you have against my brother for this? Because let me assure you, if you try to arrest my brother on false charges with me here, I can and will kill every one of you before you can even blink," Kalan continued, showing dozens of custom knives between his fingers on both hands in the process. Nobody saw when he took it out.

Kevan smiled at his nephew's fierceness. He was a lion alright; he would not allow other to take his brother based on an assumption. Family was above all as the boy was taught. It was drilled into his young mind, and the reason why his nephew, Kalan, didn't carry a sword around was because it was bulky and slow for someone like him. Those custom knives were his weapons, and with his inhuman strength and speed, he could kill dozens of men before they could get close enough to him for an effective strike. Even if they did, the knives acted like very sharp claws in close combat, befitting a lion.

Kalan called these flat knives of his without any handles Kunai, another strange word. He did say the original Kunai was heavier and different, but he found them not very useful. These new ones were to throw between the fingers with deadly precision. In Kalan's hand, they were faster and had more penetrating powers than an arrow launched from a crossbow.

Lady Stark was in a bind, she knew that Lannister was more than human from the rumors, but she never saw him before. No one had unless they visit the Lannister's domain in person. She decided to shown the expensive dagger as evidence and told the boy the story as he listened on. The bright blue eyes boy blinked rapidly at the end before shouting.

"THAT'S IDIOCY!" The roar made Lady Stark flinched.

"Tell me Tynii, you didn't do something that stupid did you? If you did, I will drag your ass back to father so he can re-educate you," Kalan pointed accusing at Tyrion in rage.

Tyrion was the deformed Lion – an imp, less than a man – but still a Lannister. He wouldn't do something as stupid as what Lady Stark had described. There were a lot of problems with the planned assassination of one Bran Stark. For one, it would serve absolute no purpose rather than create an open hostility between the two ruling Houses of Seven Kingdoms. Their little fragile, but peaceful balance, would crumble and throw the kingdom into a bloody civil war.

"Of course not, little brother; I have no knowledge of that weapon and I certainly wouldn't give such thing to a killer who would use it to kill my target, thus allowing it to be trace back to me. Sloppy work this was," Tyrion defended himself while everyone else in the room looked at each other. They somewhat understood the logic. Only an idiot would do otherwise. It sounded like Tyrion was framed.

"Someone had used the Lady Stark's blind love for her children to start a war," Kevan said as his nephew nodded in agreement.

"What we have the most is gold. Why would we give Valerian Steel dagger to an expendable assassin? We would have assumed there is a possible chance of failure and that dagger would be our own undoing. Are you suggesting that we, the Lannisters, were stupid enough to come up with that plot? Even the motive was idiocy. What is the point of murdering only your son? If we ever desire to destroy your House and end the conflict between us, we would kill every wolf in the North, Lady Stark! That, I assure you, would happen in such case," Kalan stated as everyone turned their blades towards him from threatening their Lord and Lady. Kalan sighed and ignored them. He put his knives away while calling his brother to him. Lady Stark allowed Tyrion to return the boy's side as he had convinced her somewhat.

"You didn't try to kill her son did you?" Kalan whispered to his brother ear, who glanced at him for even suggesting something like that.

"Not even the push?" Kalan added but Tyrion's face remained unchanged. Kalan nodded, understanding the wordless answer.

"I might be young, Lady Stark. But I can promise you: I will get to the bottom of this. For now, we will head to King's Landing and see what the King has to say about all of this. Someone used you to start a war between our Houses. What do you think would happen if you take Tynii here and now?"

"Jaime would retaliate by capturing all the Stark in King's Landing… they are still at King's Landing, right Lady Stark?" Tyrion hinted the foolishness of her actions. She would have forsaken her husband and two daughters for ill attempted justice. Blinded by grief for her son she was so easily manipulated. Catelyn Stark now had doubts; there were many things wrong with her conclusion once she thought more about it. Tyrion began talking to his men while Lady Stark did the same with hers. Kalan was just stood there, not focusing on anything in particular.

"You say something Tynii?" Kalan asked after Tyrion was shaking him while standing on the table.

"I said: Shall we go to King's Landing? Did you black out again?" Tyrion asked and was concerned about his little brother's health. Kalan was intelligent, but sometimes randomly standing idle and seemingly lost in the oddest place.

"Oh right… But what's the hurry? Are you going to run? If not, we should eat, drink and sing. There's no reason why we couldn't fill our stomach first before a long journey ahead. We will be in a much better mood if everyone has their fill!" Kalan announced as everyone cheered and applauded. Masha, the inn keeper, was glad of no bloodshed in her inn and eagerly brought out the foods and rums for her paying customers.

Lady Stark returned to her seat and looked at the dagger in her hand. She slammed it on the table in annoyance. While feeling somewhat foolish, she will have her justice, but she almost made a mistake in enacting that justice.

"Good idea, I'm starving! A song while we wait?" Marillion, the bard said, sitting at the same table with Lady Stark and Ser Rodrick.

"Oh shut up," Rodrick scolded scornfully, seeing the dark mood with his Lady.

"Good thing you were here brother or I really don't know what would happen," Tyrion said, lifting his cup to acknowledge the youngest Lion. "That was much like a Lannister. Would you kill them if they refuse to let me have a fair trial?"

"I'm not as kind heart as father might think, Tynii. I would kill all of them if they tried to frame you on a single person's word. Family is above all and we will always pay our debt, big brother. Did you forget our family motto?" Kalan said with a smile and drank from his mug.

"No I did not. But the official one is: Hear me Roar!" Tyrion pointed out as Kalan turned expressionless.

"Our sigil is a lion, I think it's a given that a lion do roar so why bother put that in our motto. It always felt stupid to me; it's like we're pointing out the obvious or blatantly insulted everyone's intelligent for not knowing a lion do roar," Kalan retorted almost sarcastically. Tyrion laughed as Kevan choked on his drink.

"Tell me about this Littlefinger, Petyr Baelish, that Lady Stark mentioned. I don't like the sound of him, someone like him shouldn't be close by my nephews and niece," Kalan changed the subject as Tyrion nodded and relay of what he knew. There were several moments in the conversation that Kalan was tuning out or slapping the air in agitation. Tyrion had knowledge about his younger brother's insanity and didn't make a big deal out of it. However, some people in the room were whispering to each other after seeing the scene.

'Tywin, he's more of a lion than any of your children or grandchildren; just be glad that you have listened to me and didn't abandon him when he was just a babe,' Kevan thought as he returned to enjoying his ale while the two Lannister brothers discussed about what was happening around the kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

That was the end of Episode 4 of Season 1. Yes Kalan (Naruto) is intelligent and cunning as worthy of a Lannister. He also has the power to boot as well. He will obey Tywin Lanninster until the old man die as family comes first. There will be plenty of changes and shuffling around with the characters; lots of deaths and game of wits. I'm rooting for Lannister in this ^^V. There will be conflict of loyalty for one Kalan Lannister as the oath he took to serve his family versus his own morality. Which was worth more? Who is the missing girl in the pairing? Tywin won't allow Kalan to marry Sansa because she wouldn't be a good match, and he wouldn't waste a perfectly good son on that.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and Insults will be ignored!<em>**


	3. A King's Justice

**A Song of a Deranged Lion (**Naruto x Game of Thrones**)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Naruto (Kalan) has powers, intelligent, wisdom and loyalty. A lion has been set loose and it doesn't want to go back. Thanks for all the comments and reviews, I enjoyed reading them. English isn't my first language so there bound to be mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>=[A Young Lion]=<br>**A King's Justice****

"**Why do you still reject me… Naruto?**" the demonic voice whispered directly into the blond boy ears as he shook his head in agitation, trying his best to ignore it. The diabolical voice was everywhere and nowhere, hounding him night and day.

"**Kill them… kill them all!**" Enforced the fiery hallucination drifted around the boy, covering him with its flaming tendrils, all nine of them. Its hallowed eyes really bothered him as it stared, perhaps into his very soul. The red fire that enveloped him weren't hot or even made him uncomfortable. The only they did was blocked his view and annoyed the hell out of him as he was trying see where he was going.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kalan Lannister shouted at the demonic entity and threw his hands around him in a flurry of swipes and slaps, trying to bat the thing away. It was in vain as he could not touch or feel the illusionary flames. Those that were riding behind him saw he was attacking something that they could not fathom. And so, they were a little shocked at the display, and more whispering begun flying back and forth in between.

"He's crazzzzzy," Rodrik Cassel called out to the side at his liege lady, Catelyn Stark.

"Ser Rodrik," was Lady Stark's response, hinting it was rude. Rodrik immediately did a zipping motion with his hand across his lip, implying that he was not going to say anything more. He had been sort of complaining, mostly at the speed they were going.

"Is it getting more severe?" Tyrion Lannister, the imp, asked his uncle. Kevan nodded, seeing his nephew's frustration ahead.

"I fear that it might get worse later on," Kevan stated and reminded Tyrion that Kalan's insanity was not what it seemed. What his nephew saw might not necessary be a figment of his imagination. The visions Kalan described were too detailed and complex for a delusion of a mad man. Kalan wasn't always like this. When he was younger, he was allowed to freely visit places around Casterly Rock, or in the immediate area, under Kevan's supervision. However, that stopped when he reached the age of twelve, when those weird powers and dreams started. The bright blue eyes boy, the pride of Lannister, afflicted with such madness at a young age. It was a shame. Thus, Tywin Lannister had his youngest son locked up, fearing the boy would be a laughing stock. The family name was all that matter to the Lord of Casterly Rock, not his children.

"I sometime wondered if brother was faking it just to annoy that prideful man," Tyrion told Kevan with a slight popping sound with his lip at the word "prideful" and smiled a bit. It brought a smile on Kevan's face as they continued trotting very slowly along the King Road toward King's Landing while Kalan was in front, apparently leading them.

Catelyn Tully was getting frustrated at their snail pace and at how the boy was just doing random detour around a rather straightforward path. It was as if the boy was avoiding something. His behavior seemed like a mad person the more she stayed with the group. She still couldn't believe that this was the boy who had pointed out her faults just a few days ago.

"Kalan Lannister!" Catelyn called out and forced her horse ahead to get closer. The said person ignored her and continued swatting the air around him and rocking on his horse.

"KALAN!" Lady Stark shouted loudly in his ear after several more failure attempts at getting his attention politely. This last attempt was unbecoming of her.

"Hmmm… what do you want Obaa-chan?" Kalan said without turning to her after he finally heard her voice. Catelyn was stunned, she didn't know or understand that last word, but it felt disrespectful. Kalan realized what he had just said from the moment of silence between them.

"Forgive me, Lady Stark, do you need something?" Kalan apologized and rephrased his sentence in a more correct and respectful form. Kevan Lannister rode up from behind after seeing the awful scene.

"Please forgive my nephew Lady Stark, he meant no disrespect," Kevan apologized along with Kalan.

"My little brother likes to speak exactly what's on his mind and damn the consequences. There's no shame in that, people should do it more often, then maybe they would scheme less and we wouldn't have this conversation. Isn't that right little brother?" Tyrion sneered sarcastically and smiled.

"You made it sounds like I mocked people on purpose, Tynii," Kalan eyed Tyrion a bit before both of them laughed, fairly loudly. This abrupt laughter had made their uncle, Kevan, apologized to Catelyn more and explained the affliction the young Lion had. It wasn't his nephew's fault, at least when he was not doing it on purpose.

Catelyn inhaled deeply and fall back to her escorts, leaving the Lannisters to their own thing. There wasn't anything she could do and aggravating the boy didn't seem like someone of her status should do either. They were getting closer to King's Landing, and they would be there eventually. Her frustration only multiplied with time, and she hoped she wouldn't do something foolish during the journey.

"Did they explain why are we taking detours from the main road? The loony one might be doing that just for laugh," Rodrik Cassel asked, forgetting about his promise of being quiet. Kalan was leading them since apparently they boy can see very far away; just more of his gifts.

Catelyn sighed and leered to the side slightly, seeing the grassy field around the King Road. Seconds later, she answered.

"Kalan Lannister is avoiding the guard posts along the road. As to the reason why, I do not know nor I dare to ask," was the reply. Kevan had told her the reason after the apology. The elder Lannister reassured her that they weren't doing it for fun, although it may seems to be.

"So you're avoiding father's men? You do know father has men at King's Landing?" Tyrion pointed out as Kalan shrugged then glanced at his uncle, who did the same. When they get to it, they will deal with it.

They finally arrived at King's Landing later that week after all the delays. The overall pace wasn't slow but they took many detours along the way and ran into several bandits. Briefly those encounters were. The moment the outlaws demanded, thus identified themself as thieves, they collapsed on the dirt, painting it red with dozens of sharp objects protruding from their bodies. There were screaming as those didn't die immediately tried to pull the deadly knives out of their faces. Kalan Lannister helped them do just that and they bled to death through countless wounds afterwards as he retrieved his weapons. Lady Stark and her escorts decided not to voice their opinion anymore. It seemed like a wise thing to do.

"Voices in my head told me to kill them," Lady Stark muttered under her breath, reciting the insane Lion's words. If she didn't fear him before, she did now.

"It's quiet now, maybe I just need to kill more often," Kalan's strange and sadistic word echoed in her mind. She wasn't sure what **_it_** was, and her escorts probably recited of the same thing in their skull. They were a bit edgy and constantly checking if their weapon was still by their side. Not that it would do them any good against the insane lion, who might decide to kill them all to satisfy his bloodlust.

The first person greeted them was a Lannister man with a sealed order from Lord Lannister to give to Kalan. Before the man could hand over the scroll, he was clocked in the face by Kevan Lannister and dragged to the side of the gate so he could rest. Everyone was stunned at the display except for Kalan who was smiling or having his episodes. It was difficult to tell.

"Thanks uncle, I thought I would have to do it myself," Kalan said as Kevan waved his hand as a dismissal. He then told the nearby guards to watch the man and kept him from their group during their stay here. As long as Kalan didn't get the scroll, he wouldn't get the order of returning back home. So technically he didn't disobey his father.

"Father will not be pleased," Tyrion pointed out.

"Huh? I didn't do anything. Uncle did that and if father want to give me an order, he should have come here and give it himself. Hasn't he learnt that sending men after me was a bad way to do it?" Kalan retorted, "Anyway, let's see what the King has to say about all this."

"Don't mention anything to Petyr Baelish yet, it seemed like the man enjoyed being underestimated by nobles. Let him think that way since accusing him of lying will just make us pointing fingers around the room. Can you imagine what father would say if we were accusing each other in front of the King like children?" Kalan whispered to his uncle and brother as they headed into the castle's ground. The Lannister nodded in understanding.

"Yes, father would think less of me, how nice," Tyrion replied as Kalan chuckled. While Tywin Lannister thought very little of Tyrion, Kalan didn't. He loved all his immediate family and would do anything for them; within reason of course. He wouldn't go burn down someone's _House_ without asking them the reason why they wanted him to do so.

"Blood hell, can't I just have one day without the wolves and lions at each other throat?" The King or more correctly some drunkard was sitting on the Iron throne as Kalan, Kevan, Tyrion, and Catelyn stood before the Lord they sworn to serve. Eddard Stark was sitting beside Robert as the Hand of the King should. The Queen was situated on the other side of the throne and around its edge, along the elevated stone steps, was the small council. Wiseman apparently, but looks can be deceiving.

Robert pulled the offending dagger out of its sheath halfway and had one clumsy look at the untained Valyrian steel before closing it and threw it on floor in front of them. Kalan raised an eyebrow as he watched the King's posture then paid his attention at the dagger on the floor before him.

"Did I miss a lot of things in these five years?" Kalan muttered to himself. It was loud enough that his uncle, who stood beside him, told him to be quiet. Kalan had looked up to the King from tales of the Stag's valor when he was younger. He had admired one Robert Baratheon and imagined the adventure of a black-haired warrior who had the courage to stand unflinchingly before a dragon and saved his loved one, Lyanna Stark. That story didn't have the ending that Robert wanted and Kalan had hoped, and now the man was his brother-in-law, who married and bedded his sister. However, this was not what Kalan imagined a King would be and so crumbled was another childhood's memory.

There was no aura of a King around that drunkard.

"It seemed like Lady Stark wanted to frame my brother. Such an attempt would destabilize the realm, perhaps that is exactly what she desired, to undermine your rule," the Queen said with a venomous tone. It was an accusation of treason. The King looked at her in a rather irritated expression.

'What…? I must have missed a lot, how did my sister connect all that? The Stark would never betray the crown. They are too honorable, and what about their oath?' Kalan thought as he remembered his only sister's personality a long time ago. There was a time when she had played with him along with Jaime with warm smile on her face. It seemed she had changed a lot from his memory which saddened Kalan greatly. Jaime was looking at his youngest brother while Catelyn trying to kill Petyr Baelish with her eyes. The receiver of the deadly glare had an ever charming smile on.

"My wife did nothing without my consent, the fault is with me, Your Grace," Lord Stark stood up from his seat and kneeled deeply before the King.

'This is Lord Stark? He didn't let his wife defended herself and took all the blame when she's not guilty yet. Doing that meant he completely agreed that she was in the wrong. Was this honor or idiocy?' Kalan thought and looked up at his sister who met his blue with her green.

"If I may, Your Grace, perhaps we should imprison her as a precaution," the rather old hunched over man said. Pycelle, the Grand Maester, as Kalan's uncle had told him. There were a lot of names that Kalan need to put a face to. He knew all of them from books; their previous deeds and achievements as it were written.

"Get up you fool! No one got hurt, and I had enough with these bickering. You lots sworn an oath to me and you should bloody spend your free time serving the realm instead of trying to kill each other," King Robert cried out. Even so, Cersei constantly tried to dig more holes for Lady Stark, who was defending herself somewhat clumsily. Lord Stark, on the other hand, demanded he should be the only one punished for his wife's transgression.

"I HAD ENOUGH YOU LOTS! I DON'T CARE WHO IS AT FAULT! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" The king bellowed as everyone immediately shut up.

"If I heard one more comment about this, I will put all your heads on a pike. Bickering like children, the lot of ya! You all bloody hopeless lot annoyed me to no end. Now I need to go kill something," the King commanded as everyone bowed. He stood up from his throne and left in a rage, leaving the whole thing unresolved or was it? That was the King's justice, ignored the whole thing and swept it under the rug and told everyone to swallow their injustice while he went to take it out on something or someone.

"You lie to me," Catelyn snarled at Littlefinger, who was smiling.

"I only told you want you wanted to hear my dear, you didn't questioned it then why do you have doubt now? I did say not to trust me," was the sharp reply as Catelyn's blood was boiling. Lord Stark held his wife on her shoulder and pulled her away from the room. She was making a scene in her anger.

"Like children," Tyrion stated, hinting what his younger brother had said before.

"With a single dagger, it had destroyed what respect the wolves have," Varys, the master of whispers, stated. He picked up the dagger from the floor as the King just left it there. The Stark didn't take it either.

"I doubt it was just a simple dagger, Lord Varys. Valerian steels are rare since the Doom of Valyria, I can count only a handful of people who had such precious metal," Kalan said, standing before the bold eunuch and took the dagger from the man's hand. Kalan bowed to everyone, especially at Petyr, and left the chamber along with his uncle.

"Look like I have become unneeded. The next time when one of you tries to frame me, please tell me first so I can be prepared and give a better performance," Tyrion requested with a smile before dropping it in front them and left the room with a contemptuous glare.

"Sister has changed," Kalan said, looking at the dagger in his hand after juggling playfully for a bit. He was walking down the corridor and to the gardens of the castle.

"It was to be expected. You have not seen her in almost a decade," Kevan reminded his nephew that the royal family rarely visited Casterly Rock. King Robert didn't like the Lannister as much as the Stark even if the Stag and Lion were bounded by blood.

"Eleven years uncle, it was when Myrcella was born, she was so happy with another child," Kalan corrected and tapping the tip of sheathed dagger in his hand against another. He had missed a lot since his imprisonment and more so if he wasn't here now.

Jaime visited him once in a while but Kingsguard's duty demanded that he stayed in the capital and guarded the King. Jaime always laughed at his brother's pranks and weren't uptight like what other had told Kalan about the man.

"I wondered if she still despised me because I only have half of her blood in me," Kalan murmured. They had the same father, but different mother. Kalan's mother was a whore or so his father had said. His uncle had also confirmed it so he accepted the story of his birth. Wherever his mother was, Kalan hoped she was enjoying the wealth she had gained. He would not have been named Lannister if his uncle didn't request the King that as a reward after the destruction of the Targaryen. His father was indifferent to the whole thing back then. Sometimes Kalan wondered who his real father between the two was.

"Not more so than me, little brother. I have all of her blood in me, but she loath me more than you," Tyrion called out as he was passing by. He also offered to show his youngest brother around King's Landing since it had been a while.

"You mean where the best place to get blissful happiness?"

"Ah, what is a man without a companion? Perhaps when you are older and see things as I do," Tyrion answered and bid farewell. He would meet up with Kalan latter, but for now, he needed to satisfy his lust after the long and boring return to King's Landing. Lady Stark didn't help him in that endeavor on the road, being the only women in their group. Kalan was young, almost eighteen, still too young to enjoy all that life could offer him, and being locked up didn't help either.

"Please do not listen to the imp," Kevan begged as Kalan chuckled and reminded his uncle that he was him and not his brother. Kalan watched the garden a bit more and heard the clattering of haste footsteps around the corner. He heard some familiar voices and smiled a little.

"Has you come and acknowledge me now, sister or was it my Queen?" Kalan asked without turning around the moment the footsteps stopped. Kevan was bowing to the Queen while Jaime had a smug on his face. One of his hands was placed onto the hilt of the sheathed weapon like he always did.

"Why are you here?" the Queen asked her youngest sibling.

"Father has allowed me to go see my cute nephews and niece. Speaking of which, where are they?" Kalan replied and turned around to see his sister clearly for the first time in more than a decade. He was six when he last saw her. Cersei of House Lannister, Lady of Casterly Rock, Queen of the Seven Kingdom was different from his memory. Older, but didn't seem wiser from their brief encounter in the King's presence.

"They are in their room. You should visit them and show your love. It's not like I could stop you from what I have heard of your abilities. I never thought that we have magical blood or was it that you inherited it from your whore mother, that chinless, chicken-legged and flat-chested witch who seduced our father?" Cersei stated scornfully. Kevan was agitated at the comment as it felt personal for him, but only Jaime noticed it. Kalan just smirked as Jaime turned expressionless.

"Yes, still she was able to seduce father. That was not an easy thing to do," Kalan replied as Cersei eyed her brother. Cersei jabbed some more offensive statements at Kalan's mother and his bastardry, calling that he should have been named Kalan Hill instead of Kalan Lannister. The boy retorted with a sharp comeback at his father's expense and House of Lannister. Kevan decided to break the little argument up since it was just shaming their House and blood for everyone nearby to see and hear. Cersei left afterward, leaving a rather pleased Jaime behind.

"Never seen her like that, well done. I do missed you brother, how's father? Did he finally contract your illness? Is he talking to himself with no one around, that would be a sight," Jaime joked as Kalan chuckled.

"I missed you too, Jaimii-sama," Kalan said and bear-hugged the elder Lannister, who returned it.

"Look at you, not a small brat anymore; strong arms for someone of your size. Then again, you are the blessed Lannister after all," Jaime stated holding Kalan's shoulder with both hands to see the person his brother had become. Before long, he showed where their nephew Joffrey was currently at.

"Where did you get that?" a young blond haired boy with intricate clothing called out when Kalan entered the room. Cercei was already there, telling Joffrey about him no doubt. Kalan was surprised for a bit at the accusation before unbinding the dagger from his waist. Robert, the King, didn't care much for the dagger, so why did Joffrey?

"I demanded to know where you get that," Joffrey demanded as Cercei pulled her son back to her and told him to sit down with a stern voice.

"Nice to see you too nephew; you have a lot of things to learn as a **_Lannister_**, although you're called a Baratheon now. But you do have blood of a Lion, and one thing we do is keep our true emotion hidden," Kalan said, walking slowly toward their table while Kevan and Jaime stood outside to catch up.

Cersei wondered why Kalan said Joffrey was "called" a Baratheon. He couldn't have known could he?

Kalan connected all the thoughts in his mind, as it was aided by Tyrion and Lady Stark's knowledge. It was also one of the reasons he was moving slowly along the King Road; to acquire as much information as he can while avoiding his father men and killing bandits along the way.

Kalan sat down with his sister and nephew by the table. He pulled out the blade from its confine right in front of them as Cercei felt a bit nervous at the sharpness of its edges. Joffrey paid close attention to the glittering metal, seeing the reflective light off its lucent surface. The young Prince had the urge to grab it back, but his mother had warned him not to do anything foolish in his uncle's presence.

"Do you want it nephew? Of course you do. It's a fine dagger, Valyrian steel, dragonebone hilt, extremely rare. It's a magnificent blade isn't it? Where might one find such a blade? In the King's vault perhaps and who has the key to such vault? Yes, the master of coins. That would be… oh right, Lord Baelish …" Kalan said before slamming the dagger on the table. Its leg buckled under the force making both mother and son flinched.

"How did…" Joffrey about to say but was interrupted. His face was enough to confirm Kalan's suspicions and theories. There were only a handful of people he suspected of pulling such a half ass job.

"BAKA (idiot)! You have been playing into someone hands and you didn't realize it! The Stark can't kidnap the prince because that would be unlikely of them. They would not accuse the crown of such act because that's treason and against their honor! So Baelish pointed the darn finger at Tyrion, who wasn't in the capital at the time to defend himself. Just a bit more and our House and theirs will rip each other to shreds while the real manipulator sit back and laughed at our foolishness," Kalan shouted angrily as Cersei told her son to leave the room even though he protested. She didn't really know it was him and just assumed it was someone else.

Kalan breathed out heavily as the demonic voice told him to rectify the situation through some very brutal solutions.

"Tell me Cersee-sama, you didn't pushed Bran Stark out of the tower did you? From what I heard, the boy had good footing, there might be a chance that he fell on his own, but it seemed unlikely at the time. There're just too many coincidences," Kalan asked as his sister looked toward the door across the room, trying to see something beyond it.

"No, I didn't," Cersei answered, turning back to her younger brother. Kalan narrowed his eyes at her and then tilted his head at the door as he realized who she meant.

"What will you do?" Cersei asked. She was a bit frightened. She wasn't sure what Kalan would do, being insane and all. But currently, he had a very clear and sane mind. Kalan breathed in and out deeply and spinning the dagger on the table in thought.

"I promised I will get to the bottom of this to Lady Stark. So I did, I didn't say I would tell her the whole truth and the King had told us to drop the matter," Kalan stated before stopping the dagger from its spinning motion with one hand and added, "family above all…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Kalan is that smart and insightful as long as he has all the information. He still very inexperience of the outside world though, that was why he still is "young". Oh yeah, who is Kalan's mother? It's actually will be revealed soon, but for now, I'm dropping hint all over the place. Her identity isn't meant to be secretive.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and Insults will be ignored!<em>**


	4. Prelude to Conflict

**A Song of a Deranged Lion (**Naruto x Game of Thrones**)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Has anyone figured out who was Kalan's mother yet? It's not an O.C (original character). She actually still is alive and very close to the Lannister; definitely not a whore. The story about his birth will be shown in one of the flashback later on. Yes, he's Tywin son and yes, he's named Kalan Lannister instead of Kalan Hill because his uncle requested that as a reward after the sack of King's Landing. A King do have the power to legitimize someone.

On another note, those that read my story will notice I don't tend to describe scenery in great details and leave it to your imagination. It just seems incredibly pointless to me to fill up a chapter with essentially nothing and not moving the story along. So, everything I wrote should be critical, important things! They are all storyline points for later chapters. It's mostly Kalan (Naruto)'s point of view in this story. As for others, what they were doing will be noted in the dialogue or through Kalan's thought.

Kalan Lannister isn't perfect hero. He does have his faults among other things.

**Note:** Myrcella is based on the book's appearance, smaller size than in the show, same with this story. Much prettier too!

* * *

><p><strong>=[A Young Lion]=<br>**Prelude to Conflict****

**"Look," the blond haired, almost eighteen year old said as he flipped a coin high in the air. The eleven year old, golden haired girl paid attention at the spinning coins above her and followed its descent back into the palm of her uncle. The empty palm before now had a small golden lion within. She opened her jaw in amazement.**

**"Is that for me, uncle Kalan?" the girl asked as the person in front of her nodded.**

**"Yes, but you shouldn't be distracted by something so simple like a coin toss, **Myrcella**-Hime," Kalan answered. There were only five people in the room; the Queen, her youngest brother and her three children. Cersei watched her brother carefully as he demonstrated some illusionary tricks for her daughter, who seemed incredibly excited. **

**Earlier today, only Joffrey knew his uncle since they were almost the same age. Myrcella was only a new born when Cercei took the girl to Casterly Rock. Tommen, on other hand, didn't know this uncle at all but joined in the fun anyway. Her two youngest had warmed up to Kalan quickly enough. This was likely due to his childish nature.**

**"So childish," Joffrey muttered from his seat as Kalan eyed his oldest nephew from the comment. Kalan wasn't happy with Joffrey's behavior at all. The crowned Prince was too reckless and irrational. The eldest son of the Queen, heir to the throne, was strong-willed but seemed to have a rather bizarre moral compass as Kalan figured out fairly quickly.**

**"We're children. We're supposed to be childish," was **Myrcella's response probably implicating her uncle as well. Kalan smiled at his niece. It was a good comeback. She was bright for her age and didn't seem to fear her older brother at all. Tommen was the kind hearted one but lacked the capacity to speak his mind freely. A weak trait, meaning the boy could be easily dominated by another powerful figure in his life.

**"Here's a question for my cute nephews and niece: You're a King, walking alone in a market in your capital city. You are starving at a stand. There is only a single freshly bake bread. It belongs to a very skinny man, who is wearing nothing but tattered rag. He was trying to sell it. What would you do ****_first_****?" Kalan asked loudly so they all could hear it. He also put emphasis on the last word.**

**"Shouldn't I be Queen?" **Myrcella asked as Kalan picked her up from their play spot. He carried her over to the table and placed her on a free seat by her mother's side. Tommen followed behind and sat on another vacant chair.

"Yes, you **_will_** be a Queen," Kalan reassured her. His niece was observant. He had purposely used the word 'King' to confirm it. Kalan then waited patiently for an answer from the three children, even though he was roughly the same age as the oldest one.

"I would ask him how much and pay for it. It would be an honor for the man to feed his King," Joffrey blurted out as Kalan nodded, accepting that answer. The blue eyes turned to Tommen, who hesitated a bit and looked at his mother. Cersei told him to answer the question as he would have.

"Like big brother Joffrey, I would have asked how much and pay more for it since the man was poor," was Tommen's rather reluctant answer. Kalan smiled a bit and ruffled the boy's golden hair as he walked behind him. Kalan had expected such an answer from the kind heart boy, although Tommen should not have checked his mother for permission.

**"I would have asked why he was selling the bread first," **Myrcella called out as Kalan smiled broadly and finally sat down on a seat by his niece's side. Cersei eyed her daughter while Joffrey had an agitated face on. He must have realized his answer was not the best one. Tommen seemed unconcerned and was playing with his toys on the table.

"So who was correct?" Joffrey asked after the silent; still hoping his one was. His uncle seemed to be spacing out right about now. When no response came, Joffrey got a bit upset and stood up from his seat. Cersei told him to sit back down after she recognized what was happening with her youngest brother.

"Great, I have a loony for an uncle, wasn't the midget enough?" Joffrey huffed after his mother told him of his uncle's illness. Kalan blinked several times as he recovered.

"Sorry about that, it just happened," Kalan apologized while Joffrey asked again who was right quite rudely. Any respects he might have for his uncle was now gone.

"Myrcella was the most correct. You see, as a King … or a Queen," Kalan smiled warmly at his niece and continued. "One must put your people wellbeing before yourself. I had said he was in rag and was skinny, implying he was hungry and was very poor…"

"Then he should just eat the bread instead of starving," Joffrey interrupted as Kalan inhaled deeply but kept his smile on. He turned toward Joffrey.

"Yes, why didn't he? There is a reason to everything. See what's hidden underneath, Joffrey. If you want to be a good king then you must know nothing is as it seemed. If something is too good to be true, it's probably is so think before you do and always be courteous to your people. Treat them well and you wouldn't have to demand their oath, they will proudly and freely give it. Something that was given will last much longer than what you have decided to take for yourself," Kalan lectured, trying to hint something to Joffrey. Unfortunately, the boy didn't get it.

Myrcella was checking her small golden lion that her uncle had made for her.

"Did you give this to me freely?" the princess asked.

"Yes, I gave it to you freely. Do you like it?"

"I do, thank you uncle, I will cherish it," was the girl cheerful response. Beautiful; courteous; strong will; intelligent; she had it along with golden hair and bright green eyes as worthy of a Lannister. Kalan was proud of his niece. They talked a few more things before Joffrey decided he had enough with the strange questions and left the room without excusing himself. Tommen did the same after asking for his mother's approval. Kalan chatted with Myrcella some more, showing her few more thing and trying to understand her personality better. After that, the golden haired girl was allowed to go to bed along with her small golden lion. Her mother kept looking at the golden object as if it meant something.

"You said it was the most correct answer, but not the best answer. So what the true answer to that question?" Cercei asked after her children had left. The two Lannister siblings were alone in the room as the door closed behind them by the guards.

"Myrcella is still young, but her answer was better than most people who are much older than her. What would be your answer, Cercee-sama?"

"I don't know, I would have asked why he was in the market in such a state," Cercei answered, swallowing her pride that she couldn't think of a better answer.

Kalan tried to hold in his laughter. He was paying attention at the fiery apparition that floated around his sister. It was mocking Cercei by using its crimson body to draw up strange animal marking on her face. It would be hilarious if they weren't having a serious conversation.

"Do you think it's funny?" Cercei asked after seeing Kalan's face. She wasn't happy.

"Sorry Cercee. These hallucinations are just too funny," Kalan laughed, not bother to hold it in anymore. The Queen was expressionless. She was not really sure what to make of all this. She knew her brother was insane, but this was getting ridiculous. Before long, the laughter died down as Kalan wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Cercee, you're just copying your children's answer. Myrcella might have been said something interesting if she had answered first instead of Joffrey," Kalan pointed out as Cercei shook her head a little. She was confused.

"Seemed like a simple question isn't, but remember what I actually asked: What would you **_do_** first? Not what would you asked the man first. The question isn't restrictive," Kalan smiled as Cercei blinked. Joffrey answered with an "ask", Tommen did the same and so did Myrcella, following her two brothers direction since it was set up in their minds. They didn't see it as a flexible response. Cercei did as well, realizing her mistake now. She thought what she would have **_asked_** the man, not what she would have **_done_**.

"Anyway, since you got it. The correct one is you would TELL or ORDER the man to eat the bread then asked what was wrong. Tell me sister, if a person was wounded and could be saved right away, would you ask him what was wrong or would you try to keep him alive first? Is there a point of asking what had happened if the person died afterward because you weren't trying your best to save his life?" Kalan pointed out.

From a seemingly simple question, but it had many deeper meaning and tricks to it. Cercei was utterly defeated. She knew she would never match her younger brother's wit and he had just used her children to show her just that. How she had fell into a simple trap. She had followed blindly after her Joffrey's response, not seeing the true path that was laid out before her.

"How did you know?" Cercei asked, rubbing her hands together before folding it. Kalan played dumb immediately. He knew what his sister was referring to but he wasn't sure of his theory completely yet. There were speculations and there were the truths.

"You called them Lannisters, gave a golden lion instead of a stag. That wasn't all, you played with Myrcella's hair and the coins that flipped in the air had a claw marking on it. I would be a fool if I didn't see the hints," Cercei continued stating all the signs that Kalan had dangling in front of her throughout the few days he was at the Red Keep.

"I don't know what you mean, sister," Kalan replied with a cheeky smile. That ticked the Queen off as she got frustrated at the response. People tend to comply with her wishes, but not her brother. No, he wouldn't give her what she craved. If anything, she felt like he was toying around with her.

"How did you know they were Ja…" Cercei about to blurt it out in annoyance but Kalan placed a finger across his lip, hinting that someone might be listening in even if this was a private chamber.

"I wasn't completely sure, but I am now. Thanks for the confirmation, and as for how? I had my theory. You know what happened in Casterly Rock a few years ago? When Father killed all the cats?" Kalan asked as Cercei nodded. She had heard something like that, but didn't make a big deal of it at the time. It did seem strange for their father, Tywin Lannister, to order his men to kill all the cats in the castle.

"What happened is that I was bored, being stuck in one place for too long and had nothing to do besides re-reading all the books or play pranks on the peasants. So I decided to do something new, to bred cats after how Joffrey killed a pregnant one and her litters. We all heard of that, poor thing so I wanted to amend Joffrey's shortcoming. Cats are; after all, kept the castle free of vermin. So I had all sort of different colors female with only one black male and let them bred. Not long afterward, I have plenty of shade of black furred kitten. Strange isn't it? Father must have really hate kittens so he decided to butcher all of them after seeing what I have done. A sad and ghastly day that was," Kalan said sarcastically like narrating a mocked story. All while checking his sister's facial expression. She was confused at first with the story then her eyes widen a little.

"A little slow, but that was the gist of it," Kalan smiled and tried to hear any noise beyond the doors. He nodded when everything seemed to be okay.

"So he knew…"

"Most likely. From the rage on his face when he shouted the command, the men actually thought went insane and blame me for it. He might be in denial if he hadn't brought it up with you even now," Kalan said noticing from his sister's words. Tywin Lannister hadn't confronted her about it yet.

"What should I do?" Cercei asked. Her eyes were watery. Kalan shrugged, seeing that he had enough fun for one night.

"Do what you normally do. Be a Queen; a loving mother. Maybe it's a royal curse?" Kalan stated and slide a Gold Dragon, the highest currency they used in the kingdom across the table. Although incestuous relationship didn't sit right with him, only barely because he already knew that the Targaryen had been doing it for centuries and produced some very unstable ruler. Something like that did bring a lot of concerns to Kalan. He didn't want his nephew and niece to be unbalanced; one in the family was enough.

"You know what they say, whenever a dragon had a youngling, the Sevens would flip a coin to see if they would either be a genius or a lunatic. You had both side of the coin, you should be happy," Kalan said. He wondered if he should say it outright rather than in riddles. His sister might not get it since she did take a while to understand what he was hinting at.

"What about Tommen?" Cercei asked after she understood what her younger brother meant. Kalan just sighed and look at the demonic apparition, who was laughing at the dysfunction of his family.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"Dog, Boar, Ram…" the blond hair, blue eyes boy recited in his head as he practiced the hand signs. He was alone in a sparsely decorated room with a several dozen books on the table and countless more scattered on the floor. One was opened directly in front of him as he sat and leisurely scanned through the pages, absorbing the information at a good pace.

The fiery apparition floated around the room, looking for something to do. It couldn't touch anything, but that didn't mean it couldn't try to set fire to things. This was a rare moment of peace as Kalan Lannister enjoyed the silence immensely. It had been a week since he arrived at King's Landing after unintended run-in and subsequently rescue of his older brother, Tyrion Lannister, from the jaw of a she-wolf. By which he meant Catelyn Stark. The whole incident was orchestrated by Lord Baelish; by taking a Valyrian steel dagger from the King's vault and gave Joffrey the idea of granting mercy to cripple boy, Bran Stark. The lunatic Prince must have heard his father's conversation with Lord Stark during their visit in Winterfell and want to show the King that he could do what must be done.

'Idiocy,' Kalan thought and pondered how to teach his nephew. Joffrey seemed to scorn him now and really ignoring his 'lessons'. Tommen wasn't too bright and tend to forget most of it by the end of the day. Only his niece showed any promise. Cercei really don't know how to be a mother. While she loved them dearly, she didn't really understand them fully. Kalan thought it was a good thing that his father didn't spoil or acknowledge him since he was born a bastard. He had to prove himself through hard work and diligent. Kalan had never been so glad to be a bastard after seeing how his nephews were.

Hardships do make you grow up; really fast.

Kalan didn't get the whole story with Joffrey's action nor did he need to. Kalan had seen all he needed to see. Robert wasn't a father figure. That much was certain. The King never even hugged any of children or shown any sort of concern for Cercei. There was no love between those two. It was no wondered she looked for another and that person was Jaime, her twin brother. Kalan understood somewhat and knew that if their dirty little secret got out, five members of his family would be beheaded. His House would be destroyed. He will not allow that to happen.

'Family above all; I must protect my family,' Kalan sighed.

On another note, Kalan did promised Lady Stark that he would get to the bottom in return for her letting Tyrion go. Although he could muscle her into do it, a debt should be repaid. He had told her the master mind behind the whole thing was Baelish, which was true enough. But the master of coin only sought to create discordance between the two powerful Houses of the realm; Lannister and Stark. Her son was just collateral. Eddard Stark had forced his wife to leave the capital to prevent her from murdering the man as any loving mother would. Whatever childhood friendship Catelyn and Petyr had, now only a distant memory filled with distrust.

"Usually when people visit King's Landing, they want to enjoy the wine, whore, fight and music, not exactly in that order, little brother. You are the first to enjoy books," a midget called out as he entered the room and had a quick glance at the piles of books. Kalan looked up from what he was doing, but continued to practice the hand seals under the table.

"Tynii, I was just catching up. Father doesn't usually stock these kinds of books and even if he did, they would be outdated," Kalan replied.

"So you rather coop up in here than enjoying the sight of the capital?"

"I will, but not until uncle finish sending the men on a goose chase. It would be a good exercise for them," Kalan answered and lowered his head back to the pages.

"Ah yes, where is uncle? I haven't seen him at all of today," Tyrion asked, closing the door and pulled out a free chair from the side and placed it against the table. He sat down directly opposite his younger brother and briefly scanned the book he was reading.

"Robert's Rebellion… also known as The War of the Usurper? Interesting choice of literature. After what you have seen of the King, who could blame you," Tyrion said with a hint of irony. The King wasn't what Kalan had expected. The man wasn't the hero figure that Kalan had hoped. It had been a decade since he had seen the King and time did change a person.

"Just reliving my child hood memory, Tynii," Kalan smile weakly and added, "As for uncle, he's playing decoy to lure out father's men from the city. They been coming here and looking for me. So he's going to lead them south through Kingwood toward Storm's End. Jaimii helped as well by telling them I'm was heading west while I 'told' others in the court I was escorting Lady Stark to Winterfell. It will be days before they realized I'm still here; hopefully a few weeks or maybe months."

"Jaimii helped? How odd that he would lie to father's men for you?"

"It wasn't a lie; I did walk west out of Red Keep so that was what he told them. They didn't ask if he meant West of King's Landing so it's their own fault for assuming it was. That will teach them to clarify information instead of assuming things in the future," Kalan said with a chuckle. Tyrion laughed, thinking how the men would feel after they figured it out.

A few moment of silent went by before Kalan sighed.

"Time seems to change everyone. Cersee-sama is different; more ambitious but too rash. She's not as smart as she think she is. I hope she wouldn't do something without thinking about it clearly. The King is also different from my memory, he didn't seem to recognize me at all or maybe he just doesn't care. You know, he tried to teach me how to hold a blade when I was only five; I wasn't good at it then or even now since I don't like long weapons like sword. But the impression and presence he gave me back then was what I remembered the most. How I yearned to be like him, the man who stood against all odd and overcame it to destroy the tyrant King. He did what many would think as impossible," Kalan said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Yes, people grow up, taller, wider except for me," Tyrion said with a comical tone as Kalan chuckled. His older brother enjoyed making fun of himself so other would not. It was a strange way of doing thing, but it will work since when you put yourself down, it didn't hurt as much.

"Do warrior makes good King?" Kalan asked after some thoughts and opened another book.

"I really don't know, I suppose some do," Tyrion answered, shaking his head a little wondering where his brother was going with this.

"How many times did we run into bandits on our way here?" Kalan asked another a seemingly random question.

"I don't know… 6? 7? I'm not sure, the whole time I was wondering when we are getting to the darn place so I can get a good sleep in a nice bed," Tyrion answered. Tyrion wasn't sure where Kalan was going with this.

Kalan sighed and cracked his knuckles a little, taking a break from the Jutsu handseals that he saw in his vision. It was called **_Henge_** and it had an insane amount of application to the point of absurdity. It was the lowest and simplest technique as well as easy to train in. He would use it to spy on other people. Who would have suspect a fly was listening in on them? No sane person would.

Kalan had managed to glue together enough of the memory fragments to view the first twelve years of one Naruto Uzumaki's life. It was a sad life; no one really cared for him. This was one of the reasons why Kalan saw his family as the most valuable thing in this life; he wouldn't want to lose it.

"It was seven. Seven times we ran into bandit along the King Road, but don't you find that strange?"

"No, there are raiders and hooligans everywhere, even here," Tyrion answered as Kalan puffed a little.

"Exactly, I don't know much about the outside world since I was stuck on a rock, might as well be buried in one. But from what I have seen so far, the Kingdom is falling apart. One should not be mugged seven times on a King Road, the most guarded and prestige road in the whole kingdom. What about other places? The not so well defended path? How many times would we have to be robbed there?"

Tyrion crossed his arms and tried to see his brother's point of view.

"Here, we have a king who is too drunk to know what the hell he should be doing. In these few days, all I see was a man without a purpose. Who couldn't even give out a proper justice or at least bother trying to. What does he do all day? Just drink, eat, shit and fuck?" Kalan also reminded Tyrion of the little trial where Robert didn't solved anything and just tell everyone to bottle up their injustice. It was a quick solution, but created far too many problems for the future. It was not the right way to go about it.

"Outside, the people are starving and raiders running rampage while the one who sworn to protect them trying to backstab each other instead. It was as if they don't care as long as they get to wear fine clothes and enjoyed their extravagance life style," Kalan added as Tyrion sighed and rubbed both of his slight reddish eyes. He was tipsy since he had a few drinks before looking for his brother since the boy had disappeared for a while. Tyrion didn't do anything all day beside eat, drink and fuck and maybe shit in there somewhere if he remembered to do it.

"What would happen when the money runs out? I had a little chat with Lord Stark after he thanked me for stopping his wife at the crossroad. Did you know the kingdom is in debt? I'm not sure how much, but it must be a lot from Lord Stark's posture," Kalan stopped speaking for a moment to see if his brother had anything to say.

"I wouldn't know, I'm not the master of coins," Tyrion said with a smile, "maybe father would mine more gold if we ever ran out." Kalan blinked once then cracked up a little.

"We owned half the throne already; I doubt the King would give us the other half. Then, we could just crown ourselves without a single bloodshed," Kalan joked, hinting the book he was reading how the monarchy was replaced through a bloody civil war with countless atrocities committed in between. Tyrion frowned and reminded his younger brother it was treason to even think of that.

"Sorry, bad of me to think that. But still, when was the last time the kingdom minted a coin?" Kalan hinted as Tyrion's eyes narrowed before his mind clicked.

"You don't mean?" Tyrion asked hesitantly.

"I have nothing concrete; father wouldn't let me go near the mines. But there was not a single new coin being minted for a whole year? It seemed unlikely unless the mines dried up or father was hording them for something, but I'm sure it was the first one," Kalan speculated his suspicions. The kingdom was not only in debt, but there was no income at all. The stockpiled wealth will keep each of the Houses running for years even if there weren't any intake. Still, a contingency plan would be good, no matter how much wealth each House had, it will be gone in matter of time.

"I didn't know it was this bad, the recent tourney even set the crown back more than 100,000 Dragons!" Tyrion frowned. The Seven Kingdom was on the verge of economic collapse while the one who sworn to uphold the foundation conspired and pursuit their own selfish goal.

"100,000 Gold Dragon for one tourney? Is the King insane? Who the hell spend that much money on a single tourney?" Kalan shouted as Tyrion sighed. It was the King and if he wanted a tourney, who would dare to tell him otherwise?

Currently, the Seven Kingdom had various types of currency; the most commonly used was copper pennies and stars along with silver stags, and gold dragon if you were wealthy or a booming merchant. A gold dragon was worth 210 silver stags or 1470 copper stars or 11,760 pennies. Four gold dragons can buy a knight a good set of steel armors with greaves, gorget and great helm. One copper can get you a good meal, not decent, but good enough to fill your belly. People were starving and the King had spent such an insane amount of money in a single day.

Kalan banged his head on the book, couldn't believe the revelation while Tyrion just watched on.

"He's a tyrant! I hope he die soon because if he didn't, when winter come, there won't be any kingdom left," Kalan growled angrily as his face was flat on the book. Not only did Robert Baratheon wasn't the hero Kalan had hoped and admired since childhood. The man was no King and even worst, the bloated fool was killing the Seven Kingdoms slowly, cutting its life bits by bits and the small council actually let him do just that. Do they even care? The people were enjoying the decade long summer, when the land provided plenty, yet the crown still had enormous debt to pay. Winter is coming… how many will survive the coming blizzard storm?

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Kalan is dissatisfied, but he can't do much right now. You may speculate on the important points and I might answer your questions, but I won't give out the surprises. Also, Kalan need to marry someone really soon as his father demanded of him. He's already past his coming of age (15-16), he almost 18, so choose a girl from the (Major) Houses. Some example:

Yara of House Greyjoy  
>Margaery of House Tyrell<br>Arianne of House Martell (Unseen in TVSeries)

Sansa of House Stark is not possible; she is betrothed to Joffrey Baratheon. House Baratheon (all three variants) is not possible because of the upcoming war known as the war of five kings. Eddard Stark will drive the kingdom into state of anarchy through his honor. Like I stated before: "Honor before reasons." That would actually make a good unofficial motto for House Stark.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and Insults will be ignored!<em>**


	5. Shrouded in Pages

**A Song of a Deranged Lion (**Naruto x Game of Thrones**)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

I can't describe in great detail everything Naruto/Kalan does, but everything I mentioned is important, either showing his prowess or an important point in later chapters! You should try to remember them ^^V. If you didn't, it will be a huge shock or surprise when it finally is revealed! Warning, adult theme in this one, but then again, it's fucking game of thrones; I shouldn't have to remind people that anymore!

* * *

><p><strong>=[A Young Lion]=<br>**Shrouded in Pages****

A boy with a long face, grey eyes and brown hair was chasing a small black cat around the corner. He was too focused to the cat than his surrounding and bumped into a tall blond hair boy with bright, but unfocused, blue eyes. The collision almost had him fall on his bottom. It was like he ran into a wall; a fleshy wall.

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized almost immediately before looking up to see who he had slammed into.

The one that was bumped into just stood there unflinchingly. He didn't even bother to notice that someone did. The boy's grey eyes blinked as he recognized who this was: Kalan Lannister; the odd one to put it mildly. Kalan was wearing a simple sort of clothing with a fine leather overcoat; too fine for a peasant. It seemed to be custom made, and must have worth a lot. There were dozens of small pieces of uniform size metal glimmering along the inside of the coat as they were visible from the boy's position.

Some had reddish tinted to them.

Kalan blinked a little as he returned back to the world of the living. It was just one of those times that he just froze up while viewing and hearing the incoming vision as some of them were very dramatic. He finally looked down and saw a short boy with a rather long hair like a girl, who was scrutinizing his clothing in return. He also felt a small black cat wrapping itself around one of his leg, meowing. Without further delay, he bent down and picked up the cat with one hand before handing it over to the boy.

"This must be yours. Here you go, little boy," Kalan said with a smile.

"I'm a girl," the exasperated girl called out as Kalan smirked seeing how she was wearing slightly ragged male attire. Everyone would definitely call her a boy from the first impression. Kalan remembered that there was only one person in Red Keep who would dress this way, forsaking a nice easy and elegant dress.

"So you're Arya Stark, nice to meet you, my Lady. I'm Kalan Lannister but you probably already knew that," Kalan greeted; still holding the cats in his hand. Everyone in Red Keep had already seen and heard who he was. Rumors and gossips were what the servant was good for. It was also a great source of information since there were always some truths in the story they told.

"How did you know my name?" Arya asked as she had never made his acquaintance before. Kalan grinned and pointed at her boyish wear, hinting something as the girl checked what he was pointing at. For a second, she thought he was point at her chest, but then again, she had not grown there at all.

"There's only one girl in the whole kingdom that dressed like a boy. Although I must say, I just assumed you were a boy from your weapon, how rude of me to think that a lady would not carry a deadly piece of metal around," Kalan said and paid a bit more attention at the slender weapon by her waist. It seemed to be design for speed rather than power due to its light weight, hence thrusting instead of slicing.

Kalan was never good with swords. He was not very interested in the finesse of handling a blade, but he did know the basic as he watched his father's men trained day and night. His choice of weapon, that wasn't hidden like his knives, was a giant solid steel pole with one end larger than its handle like a club. It was for him to bash people head in along with their helmet with one swing. It was incredible heavy due to its length and size, but for someone of his strength; it was like swinging a slim wooden stick around. Unfortunately, it was left back at home as his father said that was not a man's weapon of choice and should not be used in combat. Kalan, of course retorted at the misguided logic as always.

"Does it matter? Any weapon can kill a man is a fine weapon, I don't think anyone could survive the strike if I turn their head into mush, helmet or not," Kalan defended himself with a sarcastic statement swinging the weapon around playfully while his father men moved out of its deadly path. The youngest Lannister had named it Skullcrusher, because basically that was what it does, crush skulls regardless of what helmet his opponent had on.

"Does it have a name?" Kalan continued after the little memory that made him smiled. Most custom made weapon was named so he would assume the girl had named it. Arya pulled the sword out of her waist and held it in her hand by the handle.

"Needle, it's for sticking 'em," Arya said, showing her weapon with pride. Kalan chuckled a little at the comment. It wasn't wrong, but the way she had said it was.

"Stabbing them, not sticking 'em, my Lady," Kalan corrected. He never had problem with people who spoke fractured words, but a Lady should speak properly and learn not to use slangs like a commoner when speaking to someone of good standing. There was a whole world of differences between the two. Court's eloquence and mannerism was a must for someone of her status. She was born of noble birth. Kalan was sure that Lord Stark had taught Arya that, but from what he had heard, the girl might be the type that enjoyed fighting and exploration more than the pursuit of tradition.

"I heard you are learning Dancing Style from a Bravoos sword master, was I misinformed?" Kalan asked as Arya shook her head and confirmed that she was learning the style from Syrio Forel, First Sword of Bravoos no less. There was some pride in the answer as Kalan noted. Of course the girl would be proud of her teacher since there were great tales about them. Kalan had enjoyed their written adventures, just like any other person. He was a dreamer, wishing to go on great adventures across the world, but his duty to his family came first over his own reasons, so he bottled them up.

One day they would erupt.

"I'm still amazed that your father, Lord Stark would allow you to learn the way of the sword, it's not every day I met a Kishihime (Princess Knight)," Kalan pointed out as Arya frowned, unsure what the last word meant. She had heard Kalan tend to use a different language that nobody knew before. However, she got most of what he was implying. It seemed like everyone decided that girls shouldn't learn how to use a blade.

Seeing her face, Kalan kneeled down to get the correct height so his eyes were leveled with her. He whispered softly, "Look like you don't agree? Neither do I, I'm sure a girl can be as deadly as any man and any man can learn how to sing and dance, isn't that what bards are for?"

Arya became a little cheerful as she took back the cat from his hand. She decided that she liked the man even with his strange ways. Kalan asked why she was chasing a cat and the girl told him it was a task given by her master as training. This got Kalan's interest, not that he wouldn't want to meet the infamous First Sword of Braavos before today. But, there were too many things he needed to do and time was limited.

"Don't you have a sword, Ser Kalan?" Arya asked as they walking toward where she usually trained with Syrio.

"I'm not a knight, Lady Arya, so I don't carry a sword around," Kalan answered politely. He wasn't knighted. Not that he didn't want to. Unfortunately, tradition dictated the way knights should behave; he was too goofy, childish, and prone to immature actions sometimes to be a knight.

"How will you defend yourself?" Arya asked but then she remembered the little demonstration of Kalan's abilities a few days ago for all to see. She saw him thrown dozens of sharp knives at several targets; all hitting the bull eyes before anyone could blink. Everyone heard the metals whizzed by but couldn't see it clearly. It was inhumanly fast. After that, he was juggling his knives around playfully like an idiot before bowing at the King while making most of Gold Cloaks, the city watchers, very anxious. Kalan smiled as he held up a knife between his fingers, the light slide slowly across its sharpened edge as he tilted it a little in front of the girl.

"Unlike you, Lady Arya, I prefer to kill my enemies from afar. It is less hassle that way and it keeps my cloth clean. Otherwise, I would have to wash them after every single encounter. Beside, why would I let my would-be killer to come close enough so he could deal a fatal strike? The shinigami would care how my opponent dies, as long as they did."

"Shinigami?" Arya asked, unsure of the weird word, but she did understand the logic behind his reason.

"Death God," Kalan answered after noticing he must have use a different word.

"Is that another name? Syrio keeps asking me what do I say to the god of death," Arya said as the two entered a small room with one side overviewing the sea.

"And what would you say to the god of death?" Kalan asked with slight curiosity.

"Not today," Arya answered like she would a dozen times before. The demonic entity snorted and shouted something sarcastic while Kalan laughed and poked Arya's forehead lightly. She returned the assault with a deadly glare.

"What's so funny?" Arya pouted, rubbing her forehead like a little girl.

'So she can be a girl,' Kalan waved his hand in a dismissive fashion as his laughter ended.

"No, I just thought it's funny that you would say anything to God of Death, because the moment you met her, you're already dead. Why would you say something like that? If anything, you would have asked who killed you if you didn't know how you died. You will find it hard to curse a person without knowing their names," Kalan pointed out as Arya blinked.

"Her?" Arya asked. Kalan blinked this time and wasn't sure why he knew God of Death was female. He just did. Kalan continued to explain things of what he knew of a death god with Arya, who wanted to know more. Both waited for the First Sword of Braavos to arrive.

"What do we say to the god of death?" Syrio asked Arya at the beginning of their lesson. Syrio had a little chat with Kalan, who wanted to see their training. Syrio couldn't tell him to go away.

"Which asshole killed me," Arya answered with a horsey grin. Syrio was stunned for a second before Arya told Syrio that Kalan Lannister had taught her a little more about god of death and it wouldn't care what she would say if it ever came for her. Kalan was chuckling on the side line. He felt that he had destroyed something important, but not sure what it was.

Kalan did have a theory since there was only one group that ever worshiped the god of death the way Arya had described. The faceless men, fearsome group of assassins, but not as much secretive due to their grim tales were known far and wide. They were on the list of things that Kalan wanted to see since they fascinated him.

"Do you not use a sword, Ser Kalan?" Syrio asked.

"He's not a knight," Arya pointed out but Syrio retorted that one does not need be a knight to use a sword.

"Unfortunately not, but I'm far deadlier than any man with a sword, like this," Kalan threw a small knife at Syrio, who managed to block it with his wooden sword. The blade embedded almost thoroughly at one end of the practice weapon as Kalan smiled. He had estimated how strong the First Sword of Braavos was, but he didn't want to gamble with the man's life so he threw it to the side of the man's head incase if the man couldn't evade it. Syrio blocked it on reflex; probably a little stunt at its speed. It was one thing to see them from the sideline in a demonstration. It was another seeing them coming directly at you.

"Impressive," Syrio looked at the metal piece before outstretching his wooden sword at Kalan so he could retrieve his weapon.

"You're the first to manage to block it with a sword, but I usually throw half a dozen of them at my opponent. Do you want another try?" Kalan asked with a smile as he held up a dozen of blade between his fingers. Arya was looking at her master in anticipation, hoping that he would agree.

"Not today," Syrio answered, maybe to the god of death himself.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"Finally decided to have tour King's landing?" Tyrion asked, not expecting an answer as the two Lannisters strolled through the street, checking various sellers. Kalan usually took his niece around the city to show her important things, ignoring the protest of Cersei that it was dangerous. His nephews didn't want to go and rather enjoy doing their own things. However, today he needed to let his niece to have free time by herself. Too much for a young mind would be detrimental in the end.

Instead, Kalan joined his brother in the stroll. Tyrion had offered to go somewhere more enjoyable and made more jab about how he liked books more than women.

"Yes, Tynii, I have done reading all I need to. Some stuff in the books still confuses me, but I will figure it out eventually," Kalan replied while looking around. He noticed some of the kids were behaving strangely, and had seen a few of them before in a different part of town. While orphans do tend to hang around everywhere, that was only if they were playing with one another. These ones weren't, their back was against the wall so no one can stand behind them and their eyes were examining the surrounding carefully. Kalan stood by a stall, checking the ware but he was actually gathering his thoughts.

"You know what, Tynii, I think I will take you on that offer of sinful pleasure," Kalan accepted his older brother's offer. They would make it to a brothel quickly as Tyrion was way too eager.

"Lord Baelish owned this establishment?" Kalan asked, sticking his head in a few room along the hall way and watched the girl satisfying their customers. They were moaning as their inner wall was stretched and filled with something round and hard.

"One of many, little brother, there isn't any place like this in King's Landing that the man didn't owned," Tyrion said. Kalan had told him to act conspicuous and do what he usually does just like he told his sister, the Queen. The imp of course took it with pleasure while Cersei was a bit hesitant; still not trusting her brother. She even told Jaime to talk to him about some problem. That conversation was awkward and wasn't enjoyable.

Jaime had a smug at the end and understood his brother point of view.

Kalan decided to put up a façade since he was being watched; probably by Varys. He also used his keen hearing and noticed many of the prominent man of the kingdom were saying things they shouldn't have. Arousal really made them stupid, and with that, Kalan quickly understood that this was the way Lord Baelish gather his intelligence. Not subtle, but it worked.

"I want a couple of girls, I want truly feel like a man today," Kalan told the male prostitute, who seemed to be the manager of this place. Tyrion was already gone to one of the room with the girl named Ros.

"Are you sure, my Lord?" the man asked, seeing how Kalan was quite young. Usually people would take one first, but each to his own.

"Yes, I'm a very healthy person and enjoyed the comfort of the ladies immerse," Kalan lied. He didn't really and he knew his father frowned on whore. Still, he wanted to paint a 'good' impression for someone. The beautiful girls he ordered came and took him into another vacant chamber. He looked around the room and checked each girl with a somewhat lustful eye. Kalan wasn't a novice at such thing; he had his first when he was thirteen as any hormonal boy would once they reach puberty, insane or not.

"**Yes, ravages them… hahaha, split them apart, pump them full of yourself!**" the demonic being roared by his side. It was incredibly turned off the way that thing had said it. Kalan tried to ignore the hallucination. He removed his overcoat before the girl could since they contained his weapons and it would not be good to spill blood in the room on accident if they mishandled the custom Kunai. They slowly undressed his remaining garments as he tilted his head a little, anticipating what was to come.

Kalan held down a smile as he felt his manhood was handled gently by a warm hand of the youngest one. He assumed so since it was difficult to tell; both were pretty young. His lip was assaulted by the other one as she pushed him on his back onto the bed. He had allowed her to do so as she took the position by his side giving him a very nice kiss. Even if it was a mask he wanted to establish, who said he couldn't enjoy it? He did pay for the service after all and he would get his money worth.

The other hand firmly held his family jewel, playing with it as she stroked the rod with the other slowly and increased the speed incrementally after a few cycle. The member in her gentled and soft hand quickly pulsed and increased it size, revealing its fullness for all to see. The girl gasped a little but the owner couldn't say anything. He was in another person mouth as he felt his arousal rising.

'Shit, they're really good,' he thought as he couldn't control his own body. That was the thing with male gender. They could not control their own erection, no matter how hard they tried. Kalan shoot up with a strangled gasp as he felt his member entered somewhere warm and wet. He broke from the kiss and looked down his body to see part of him disappeared half way in the young girl's mouth. Her playful tongue slide and twirled across the crown that was trapped within the confines of her orifice as she connect her eyes with his. She was good at her task, lubricating it slowly as he could not held in his breathing.

It was too good, too unreal.

Wheezing, he fell back on the bed, his eyes wide with unrestrained pleasure. With a quick glance at the ceiling before two pair of hands sliding over his well adorned chest, caressing every inches getting his attention before a lip joined in.

The girl gave a few gasps and moans when she started to draw back up the shaft; naughtiness flickering in her leering eyes. He could feel the chill on his member as it was no longer where it should be. He wasn't about to beg to return it into that warmness, but it was difficult and he was on the verge of doing just that. These girls knew what they were doing. After a bit more teasing, she was taking him in and out at a comfortable pace. The reentry made him moaned with pleasure.

Kalan didn't like where this was going. He felt like a helpless boy at the moment as the girl was bobbing up and down in a rhythmic tempo. Small whines vibrated around him as she kept up the motion.

"Ugh…" Kalan muttered, realizing he was about to release. His member convulsed in the girl mouth as she pulled up, retreating to the crown of the shaft. Using her hand, she stroke to help coax her reward. Kalan grinned childishly as he quickly sat up and held the back of her head. He wanted to be in control, not her thus placing his entire length into her mouth to her surprise; she choked a little as the hard piece locked deep in her throat. She placed both her hand on the bed, trying to push away. In an instant, a huge blast of pure, whiteness liquid coated her throat and slimed down toward their destination as he emptied his ball sack in her stomach.

Seeing how she would suffocate soon, he finally let go of her head as she jerked back. She was gasping for air and coughed on the floor while holding her throat in discomfort. Kalan smiled, allowing her to recover as he turned toward the other one. This one was a little shocked at the display as Kalan pulled her closer and threw her onto the bed as she bounced.

"My… Lord?" she asked weakly as he was on top of her and lowered his head to her side.

"This might hurt a bit," he whispered into her ear as he sunk into her. His rock hard member found its place and split the wet canal way like a raging tidal wave. She opened her mouth, sliding her head back, arching her body, and inhaled deeply as her wall was torn to accommodate something surreal. It reached all the way and nudging her womb with one swift motion. Before long it retreated and speared right back as she lost her breath with every thrust. Then the screaming and moaning started along with the insane rocking of the bed.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"See, what I meant, the pleasure of a woman is all you need," Tyrion said after Kalan entered Tyrion's room of the brothel after passing through the lobby. The imp didn't leave his room yet. Kalan was grinning. He felt somewhat satisfied, although the two girls fainted after a while and he had to wait for them to recover. That did kill the mood a little. Maybe he was too harsh with them, but he didn't enjoyed being dominated, especially by whores.

Kalan had problem with whore because of his mother. She had abandoned him in exchange for his body weight in gold. That was the official story of his birth as his uncle had told him. Anyway, he will give credit where it was due; the girls were good. It was expected of a high-class brothel. They were imported from Lys, the city of lust across the narrow sea. They likely trained from birth to warm the bed for men.

Kalan made a note of returning regularly to create a 'good' image for himself among King's Landing standing. Lord Baelish enjoyed being underestimated, so he would give the man what he wanted. People do act on the information they acquired, but what would happened if the intelligence they gained were wrong from the start? It was killing two birds with one stone as the little birds outside will report back to their master while he was painting a false image inside.

'Misinformation is one of the forts of a shinobi…' Kalan thought before realizing he considered himself a shinobi in this new life. That was odd. He rubbed the only ring on his finger a bit; it was recently made using a very rare material. Not so rare if one knew where to get it. Tyrion noticed the simple ring before but didn't make much of it. However, the way his brother playing with it made him wondered.

"Where did you get that ring? It looks very old," Tyrion asked; a bit curious now. Kalan put his hand up to show it to his brother. The harlot by Tyrion side was still there. Ros was fairly quiet, listening in on the conversation. She would report it back to her master. Kalan knew this, but played along anyway.

"I commissioned it myself," Kalan replied with a childish smile. "From dragon bones," he added.

"Dragon bones? Where did you get … oh from the cellar," Tyrion said and shook his head. His brother had loot the Red Keep Cellar where dragon skulls was placed. They were relics of the past; proofs that dragons indeed did roam the sky once.

"One might call that looting brother," Tyrion pointed out as Kalan shrugged.

"It wasn't looting if no body guards it or wanted it. Besides they wouldn't miss a small piece," the youngest Lion retorted. He always wanted to see a real life dragon. Unfortunately, they were all dead for more than one hundred and fifty years before his time. Still, a child can dream can't he? There was another reason why he decided to steal a piece. It was acting as a catalyst…

"You shouldn't awaken the dragon, little brother. They might come back from the dead to retrieve their bones," Tyrion joked. A moment of silent before both brothers laughed loudly.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"I want you back to Winterfell for you own safety, I should have send you with your mother before," Lord Stark ordered his two daughters, who protested. Arya wanted to stay because she wanted to be good at using her sword. She was also interested in Kalan as he regularly joined in their lessons and gave her some very odd, but curious, insight. Sansa, on the other hand didn't want to leave her beloved Joffrey. She wanted to be his queen and have his babies. She actually said that childishly, which was fairly hilarious.

A small lizard fell off the ceiling and landed on the bed behind them. Neither three had noticed the creature ear dropping on them or its bright blue eyes. It couldn't hold in its laughter that was almost inaudible to the human's ear. The lizard had met Sansa briefly before and found the girl's head was in the cloud. She would spend all her free time chasing after the Prince.

Lord Stark reassured his daughter that when she would be old enough, he would find someone more suitable. The lizard agreed with his point of view. She could do better.

'A vicious King and a Queen who lost in her own fantasy; the Seven bless the kingdom,' the lizard thought sarcastically and crawled across the bed and up the wall. It stopped in its track the moment Sansa protested that she wanted to give Joffrey beautiful princes and princesses with golden hair like their Lion sigil. The lizard blinked and cocked its head waiting for Lord Stark's response. The man dismissed his daughter and sat back down on his chair. He had a thoughtful expression and looked through book that listed members of all the noble houses of Westeros, past and present.

The lizard sighed. It had seen enough and crawled through a small opening under the door and head back to its room. Once inside the locked room, it exploded in a white smoke and returned to its original form. Kalan cracked his neck a little and sat in the chair by his desk. He exhaled heavily. He didn't want to spy on the Stark at all. But when he asked for the book from the Grand Maester, Pycelle, who kept records of such thing, the old man told him Lord Stark had it and mumbled about why everyone wanted to see the book so much.

First it was Jon Arryn, then Lord Stark and now Kalan Lannister.

Kalan wasn't sure why Lord Stark wanted to check the book, but the mystery surrounding Jon Arryn's death by poison intrigued him. He wouldn't care much about someone that was not part of his family, however the elusive murderer was not found.

Kalan tapped his fingers on the table, trying to figure out what to do. He had been spying on several people within Red Keep in most night and slept late into the morning. It was to give the impression of a slothful and eccentric Lannister. Everyone seemed to fall for it beside those that he told and knew him well. To other, he was the rather insane lannister, who went to brothel regularly, juggling knives around and slept in 'till noon.

Stark wasn't one of the people he spied on before, but he glad he did. It seemed the man's honor would not let his nephews and niece go. The King would pursuit them to the end of the earth and he would not allowed that.

'The King… the fool,' Kalan thought and wondered when the idiot would die. Regrettably, Joffrey as King wouldn't be any better after Robert; probably worse. With Sansa as Queen, the kingdom would crumble much faster; might as well take a sledgehammer and smash the foundation himself. Tommen was next in line and the boy could be molded into a good monarch given the right direction but only after Joffrey's passing.

"I just wanted to look through the family line of the Targaryen and I stumbled upon this, I'm cursed… SHUT UP FURBALL!" Kalan muttered and shouted at the demonic being's taunt. He was reading through the reign of the last Dynasty and found some stuff that did not make sense with prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen. The man was tall, handsome and immensely popular with small folks, but he kidnapped Lyanna Stark that sparked the war known as Robert's Rebellion which drove the kingdom into a state of anarchy and despair. That did not sound like the Prince now that Kalan had seen Robert for what he truly was.

"Lord Stark probably realized that black hair was a dominant trait when having children… Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella have golden hair as pointed out by Sansa… that girl really had no idea what she just blurted out… DAMN IT ALL," Kalan shouted and about to slam his palm on the table, but remember it would wake everyone.

He refrained from doing so as he formed a fist.

"Lord Stark is too honorable… **_too_** honorable? He wouldn't sire a bastard, not like my father, he love his children and wife too much, to the point of lacking common sense… then who is Jon Snow?" Kalan muttered as he remembered Tyrion had told him about Jon Snow, who had joined the Night Watch.

That was another reason why he wanted to check with the book.

"Robert Rebellion lasted almost one year, Jon Snow as born toward the end… Lyanna Stark died in the war, she was the whole reason for the war… hang on," Kalan blinked and opened one of the book on the table and read through it again, checking all the passages carefully and used his intellects to theorize what truly happened during that time.

"Elia Martell was bed-ridden, stricken with grief after giving birth to Rhaenys and almost died given birth to Aegon. She would be unable to give any more children. Targaryen's bloodline was decreasing and they had practice polygamy even against the faith of the Seven. Rhaegar crowned Lyanna Stark as queen of love and beauty after the Tourney at Harrendal, passing over his wife, who didn't seem to mind. A year later, he kidnapped Lyanna, the reason was unknown…"

"The reason unknown… could they be in love… that means…" Kalan closed the book slowly. For the three Houses that rose up and remove the tyrant King, they couldn't manage to save Lyanna in the end. That was very strange as she was the whole reason for the war.

"If Rhaegar loves Lyanna, but she was betrothed to Robert so their love was forbidden. In the end, Rhaegar forsaken his kingdom for her hand and she probably went with him; foolishly incited a war that torn the realm apart…"

"Rhaegar had it all, beauty, charisma, loved by the people, undefeated in battle… yet he lost to Robert? Robert was strong but not that strong… No, Rhaegar lose to Robert on purpose to repay the debt that he had taken Lyanna away, inciting a war that claimed so many lives. He was that sort of person from all the songs he wrote…" Kalan mumbled, remember some of the songs. They were filled with honor and romanticism.

"If that were the case, nobody would dare to lay a hand on Lyanna on either side… why did she die?" Kalan asked the empty room thinking about certain thing and remembered there was one plausible answer why someone who was in love died after a whole year with her lover. Just like his brother's mother, Joanna Lannister, did when Tyrion Lannister came into the world.

"She died giving birth… Lyanna had dark hair like a true Stark… if mixed with Targaryen's hair… it would be brownish dark… like Jon… Snow…" Kalan mumbled remember his cat experiments a few years back.

"Impossible! Jon Targaryen? If they weren't married then, he wouldn't be called that, but no one really sure if they were married or not. From what I read about Rhaegar, he would not rape Lyanna because he was that romantic person, he would marry her in secret… no, that's not possible…" Kalan argued with himself after seeing it from various angles. Still, it was incredibly plausible speculation.

From Eddard's personality, the man would not sire a bastard no matter how grief stricken he had been so Jon Snow was not his son. Lord Stark took care of the boy for seventeen years and taught him like any father would. If that was not a strong family connection then what was? Jon must have been his nephew; that meant Jon was Lyanna's son. Jon couldn't have been Robert's son, so he must be Rhaegar's son; the true heir to the throne.

Kalan rubbed his eyes as his mind raced. It wasn't concrete but there was a high chance of that being true. He would need a real confirmation from Lord Stark's mouth since the man must have seen his sister last to be able to bring her corpse back to Winterfell. It also explained why Lord Stark rarely traveled outside Winterfell; probably due to the experience that haunted him in the rebellion.

"Seventeen years… what had Robert done for the Kingdom?" Kalan asked himself and ran through his memory of what he knew of Jon Arryn, the previous Hand of the King, who actually held the realm together and broker peace with Dorne while Robert jumped from bed to bed, whore to whore. Dorne was incensed at the death of Elia Martell during the war by the hand of the Mountain, who most likely acted on his father's order. It resulted in the everlasting animosity between their Houses.

The Martell still demanded justice.

There were too many theories in Kalan's mind, and it was not helping that the demonic entity told him to kill them all and be done with it. Kalan inclined to do that, but then what? He didn't know as he was too young to think about these sorts of things. He was a lot happier being ignorance, but for the safety of his family, he had to know.

"Jon Arryn was killed by the Tear of Lys, a rare and exotic poison… there was an influx prostitute of Lys in the brothel…" Kalan rubbed his chin a bit at the coincidences. It always came back to Lord Baelish, the man who manipulated his nephew into almost doing something foolish, trying to start a war between the Lannister and the Stark. Baelish wanted to destabilize the realm for whatever reason. That much Kalan had surmised.

The death of Jon Arryn would achieve that goal since Jon had done a wonderful job as Hand of the King. It seemed like being too competent get you killed in King's Landing.

"Lord Baelish, enemy of the **realm**, I will remind you that a Lannister always pays his debt," Kalan announced as he cleared his mind from all the contradictories. His face was grim. He knew now for sure that Lord Baelish was too dangerous to be left alive. Kalan will not be able to stay in King's Landing for a long time since his father will call him back soon. However, before he had to go, he would end the man one way or another.

That was his promise; a promise of a Lannister.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

I'm bashing Robert, the drunkard fool. The realm was held together by Jon Arryn and he was murdered by his wife under the guidance of Baelish. How did someone unstable like Lysa Tully, stuck in the vale get her hand on the rare Tear of Lys? It's was really obvious and she even sort of admitted it.

The song of Ice and Fire was greatly hinted that Jon Snow represent ICE and Daenerys Targaryan represent FIRE (her dragons), so I'm writing that into the storyline. There is an Ice Dragon in this story and probably the actually book as well. Here's a hint, how did the wall was erected? It seemed to be one giant block of ice and didn't seem like it was man made! The horn of winter claimed to have the ability to destroy the wall, but what if it awoken something inside the wall itself, thus when breaking out, it destroy the wall in the process?

There is a huge amount of theory on Jon Snow. For this story, he's Jon Targaryan and only Kalan realized it after reading through the book. He started to detest Robert, thus reading more about other factions in the war and made another conclusion without being bias. It's a good one but still need to be confirmed through Lord Stark! Have a guess of how Littlefinger's end will be!

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and insults will be ignored!<em>**


	6. A Debt Repaid

**A Song of a Deranged Lion (**Naruto x Game of Thrones**)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

This first arc will wrapped up soon! Please don't ask about updating other fan fiction in the comments to this story. I don't like when that happened. I said I write which ever story I want. Every story I have written had worked out all the way to the end in my little notebook! I just need to fine tuning all the bits in the middle and change some details according to who the protagonist interacted with. As such, I will complete them all in good time. If there's a mistake, give an example. If there's a plot-hole, point it out!

* * *

><p><strong>=[A Young Lion]=<br>**A Debt Repaid****

Jaime was standing in front of a mirror, checking his posture and weapon by his waist. He tilted his head a little to the side and moved closer so he could check his eyes on the reflective surface. Its color was bright oceanic blue. Jaime straightened and sighed just before his body covered in white swirling smoke, returning him back into his original form, the youngest of three brothers: Kalan Lannister.

'Why can't I henged my eyes correctly…' Kalan thought to himself while paying a bit attention at the fiery apparition. It was always accompanying him. Unfortunately, it was mocking him at the moment with some very brunt insults. Kalan rolled his eyes and decided to ignore it like usual. He wasn't sure why he couldn't change the natural color of his eyes no matter how hard he tried. Even with the little imperfection, the transformation technique was incredible useful. He had heard and seen things that he could not have without it. People blurted out the strangest thing when they thought no one was around. There was always a small pest like a lizard or a fly nearby, but they tend to ignore them. Any sane person would.

Kalan didn't like transforming into an insect anymore. He was almost got flatten when someone tried to kill it with their foot. He almost died. The ordeal was an eye-opener so he had to rethink and chosen something better and bigger, like a lizard. Their legs were faster and allowed him to move swiftly to evade any attempt with his modified body and limbs. It did take some times getting use to moving on all four, but that was just a minor inconvenience.

Kalan had tried to henge into other object like table, rocks, chairs and even swords. They all worked perfectly, but not useful at all as he couldn't see or hear anything in that form. He had seen people in his vision transforming in giant spinning bladed weapon with four jointed edges. It was called Shuriken. However, when he transformed into living thing, his eyes changed shape but its color did not, it remained his natural color. Furthermore, to change into something biological that wasn't humanoid, he needed some sort of catalyst such as blood, hair or bone.

Kalan rubbed the small ring on his middle finger a little. It was made of dragon bones; a possible catalyst for him to become something he always wanted. It was his childhood dream to ride one like the Kings of old, but becoming one was… very intriguing, to say the least. He really wished he could but the people would freak out at seeing such a monstrous creature at the capital. The idea was still there but he will need to do it in somewhere seclude and away from possible spying eyes.

Kalan looked at the carving on his recently made ring. The material that was used to craft it was a piece from a dragon skull that was locked in the Red Keep, which he happily accepted. Okay, the correct term was called looting. Anyway, it belonged to one the great three during the War of Conquest headed by Aegon the Conqueror. The strongest of the three, the biggest of all Targaryen dragons to date even long after its death: **_Balerion_**, the Black Dread. Its jaw could fit a mammoth inside. It was named after the ancient God of Valyrian Freehold; a befitting name.

According to the songs that passed down through the ages, Balerion was the one who **_forged_** the Iron Throne by melting the swords of Aegon's enemies.

'Like its description in books: Balerion's flames were as black as its scales. Its wings were so vast that whole towns were swallowed up by its shadow,' Kalan thought and felt a bit of astonishment as he imagined what the beast had felt when it flew across the clear sky. In that moment, he inhaled a little and felt the air became inflamed in his chest. He puffed out a little flame. It was bright red instead of black. He did have memories of black flames from his previous life as it was used by various beings with strange spinning eyes. It was called Amaterasu and it came forth from their eyes.

The demon fox roared angrily at the hatred of the users of those flames.

"**Blasted Uchiha, they should all die slowly and painfully! I wish I could rip their skin from their bones piece by piece!**" was the comment that made Kalan brushed his hair back. He had some sort of familiar feeling with a few of these Uchiha, and didn't like the way the demon was disrespecting them. Maybe he was missing something. He had not gained a complete version of the later part of his past life yet.

After a few more thoughts and lengthy argument with the 'air' resulting in rather loud screaming or similar and further solidifying his personification of an insane Lannister in the eyes of other, Kalan finally decided he will ignore the entity for the rest of day. He heard the familiar greeting beyond his wooden door and he quickly returned to his seat and put a childish charade up.

As expected, his sister, the Queen of the Seven Kingdom busted through the door as Kalan raised an eyebrow as he saw her panicked posture. Her body guards remained outside as she closed the door in a hurry and locked it as well.

"What is it Cersee-sama?" Kalan asked politely seeing the Queen was shifted on her leg slightly before walking toward his desk and placed her both her hands on it while directly glaring at him. It was awkward but Kalan decided to play along as he glared back.

"Stark… always a Stark…" Cercei replied with frustration in her voice. Kalan told her to give him the entire story since he was somewhat confused.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

Guards hurriedly down the hall, their armors connecting pieces clattering against each other with every step they took. They passed quickly by the young Lannister. Kalan was walking toward the King's chamber where the King was laid dying. Robert Baratheon was injured in today hunt. It was a usual hunt that the King went on whenever possible, which seemed to be almost every single day. Kalan had pondered when something like this would happen, and wasn't at all surprised when it did as he was informed by several servants earlier. The Kings tend to drink large quantity of kidney-killer while going on a dangerous hunt.

Accidents do happen in such case.

Just this noon, his sister had come to ask for his help of dealing with Eddard Stark. Apparently the man had told the Queen outright that he knew her children were not of Robert's loin. Lord Stark had told her to take her children and go as far away from here as possible while he informed the King later.

Eddard Stark was conflicted with his honor and morals. As his oath and his duty to the crown, he must inform the King of such thing. But for his principle and as a morally upright person, he wanted to let Cersei have a chance of escape. Kalan wanted to know what Lord Stark really had thought of what would happen after he informed the Queen in the foolish mind of his. Kalan was slightly agitated after hearing the story from his sister, followed by the accident with the King by the guards, but he became calmed and composed once more once he knew what he must do.

"Lancel!" Kalan called out after seeing his cousin standing around in the corridor looking a bit lost.

Lancel Lannister was the eldest son of Kevan Lannister. He was a young, strong and handsome blond-haired man, closely resembled Jaime Lannister. Unfortunately, Lancel lacked all of Jaime's virtues and didn't seem to amount to anything more than a squire of a drunkard. The sixteen year old boy was humorless, self-assured, arrogant, impatient, ignorant and fairly cowardly. Kalan once joked that his House had all type of lions including coward, deformed and insane ones. That joke did not go well with his father.

"I might have killed the King," Lancel told Kalan weakly after the greeting. Kalan was confused and asked his cousin to elaborate. It turned out that Lancel was directly responsible for Robert's injury by intoxicating the King while he was hunting a rather large boar. Kalan clicked his tongue a bit at the information as his mind untangled the mess.

Kalan smiled afterward.

"Don't beat yourself, cousin. What will happen, will happen. Although you should have diluted the wine or use weaker one for the King. Maybe then, he would survive a few more months, but I guess it would still be inevitable in the end," Kalan stated sarcastically, but quickly dropped the grin after noticing Lancel's guilty expression.

Kalan closed his eyes and let out a sigh before asking: "How strong was the wine, cousin?"

"It was the Queen…" Lancel couldn't continue because his mouth was covered by a hand and he was pushed against the wall in a hurry. His head almost banged against the solid stone. Kalan looked around to see anyone was watching and whispered into the foolish boy's ear.

"Don't mention that to anyone. Listen to me, go find uncle Kevan, your father, and tell him what you know without anyone overhearing you. Do it quickly!" Kalan ordered and felt Lancel nodded in his hand so he let the boy go. Lancel Lannister disappeared around the corner in haste.

Kalan sighed at the information Lancel foolishly gave away. It was nothing short of treason if someone wished to investigate further. He knew now that his sister was directly responsible for Robert's current state. She must hate the man that much. It was a subtle way to kill someone, letting their own self-absorbed routine to eventually be fatal. Cersei must not want to wait any longer to put her son on the throne. She was a lioness alright but she left too many loose ends that could not be corrected easily. Kalan couldn't fix that at all because it would mean he have to kill Lancel. Even if he wanted to, his uncle, Kevan, would not like that so he decided to send Lancel to the older man.

Kevan Lannister will know what to do with the idiot.

Kalan's uncle had returned from his decoy for a while now and enjoyed sparring with Jaime whenever possible. Kalan spectated during some of their dueling sessions along with Arya to show her what knightship entailed. It was weird that they were friends of sort. Anyway, Kalan admired his brother and uncle swordsmanship. It was like they were dancing around each other with every clash was a note played by a musical instrument, a beautiful tune to his novice's ear. That was saying something.

Back to the problem at hand, Kalan couldn't be everywhere at once so there bound to be things fall through the cracks. He sighed once more and remembered the attempt of working that clones technique. It was called **_Kage Bunshin_**. It didn't work and he felt incredible drained while the room filled with the diabolical laughter. The demonic being had pointed out that he did not have any chakra pathways within his new body. The foreign energy he felt was actually being siphoned off the fiery entity that was bounded to him. It gave him his inhuman strength and speed along with his godly powers. That revelation did cause Kalan to be startled.

However, after some clarification with the hallucination, who just wanted to gloat. Kalan understood part of the problem using the demon's pride to his advantage. All the techniques in his visions required an energy called Chakra to trigger. His body did not have any pathways to generate this energy so he couldn't channel the amount necessary to do some of the higher tier techniques. Those ones required absurd quantity. Any he had within him, he acquired from the demon. For the first time, he actually glad it was with him, but then the fiend offered to merge both of them together in a sort of sell your soul for power kind of deal. Kalan, of course, told it to fuck off in rage. He didn't trust that offer one bit while the demon growled in annoyance that its soul mate still rejecting it.

"**Stop refusing me! We could destroy this world with ease together!**" was the reply. Kalan didn't want to merge with that murderous thing. It would not be the best way to do thing, and he didn't want to destroy the world either.

Kalan exhaled deeply one last time in the corridor before he headed toward the gathering of Pycelle, Varys, Renly and Barristan. Their positions on the small council were Grand Maester, Master of whisperers, Master of laws and Lord Commander of the Kingsguard respectively. Kalan knew each and every one of them as they stood outside the King's chamber with anxiety; some more than others. Varys didn't seem to care much. Cersei exited the King's chamber and looked at her younger brother for a long moment, hinting about her solution to the problem and left.

Kalan wasn't supposed to be here but no one can really tell him off. Being the Queen's brother did have its quirk. Eddard Stark, the Hand of the King, finally allowed Pycelle to let Robert go using milk of the poppy – a hybrid sleeping agent and painkiller – as the rest discussed a bit of what had happened. Varys made a statement about Lancel while looking at Kalan, who narrowed his eyes a bit at the bald man.

Fortunately, none of the others got the hidden reference. Stark told Varys to call off the assassination of Daenerys Targaryen but the man retorted that it was out of his hand since the bird had flown. Kalan sure he could call it off if he wanted to.

'Varys is also a dangerous individual. So far he seemed to do thing for the good of the realm,' Kalan thought as he watched Lord Stark left the hall in annoyance.

"How are your birds doing these days, Lord Varys?" Kalan asked after the whole ordeal. He was walking along side with the master of whisperers. The 'spider' as Kalan came to know was shrewd. Almost everything that the man said had some sort of hidden meaning. Some even eluded Kalan because he lacked the necessary background information to decipher it correctly.

"The little things have flies off across the sea for migration," Varys said with a smile, hinting he knew something like a storm was brewing within the capital. Kalan returned the smile as he understood the message and played the game with the man.

"I wonder if one needed all his fingers," Kalan hinted as Varys nodded after a bit.

"I think five in each hand is more than enough, my Lord. But I wouldn't want to lose any," Varys replied as they continued down the corridor. Kalan enjoyed his conversation with Varys and he felt the man thought the same as well. Still, the youngest Lion was wary of the Master of whisperers as he noticed a lot of servants who cleaned the hall's floor were kids.

Elsewhere Renly and Stark were discussing what to do next. Their conversation broke off in a hurry as Lord Stark rushed by Kalan and Varys. He looked distressed. Kalan had a smile on his face as he didn't see any way to persuade the man's strict honor to his side, at least without giving out critical information. If Lord Stark had flexible honor, it would had been possible. Kalan didn't want to kill someone whose loyalty to the crown was unquestionable so he would need to send the man to where the ice would not hear his words.

Stark and Bealish, two of the seven, would have to be removed soon leaving five on the council. Kalan wondered Renly would leave as well.

"Lord Varys, I wish there were more guards around, without more men, it's hard to protect the King. I wish they would hire more men. Lord Baelish should be able to do it; he is, after all, the master of coins," Kalan said quite loudly as he listen on. The footstep stopped for a moment behind him and then began again. Varys nodded lightly with an approving smile.

"All for the realm, I suspect?" Varys answered with a soft question while Kalan place a finger across his lip.

"Ignorance is bliss, my Lord," Kalan said lowly. The duo continued down the hall. Kalan couldn't fool Varys with his fake persona since the man eyes and ears were everywhere so he decided not to and show the man his intellect instead. Intimidation worked as well as disillusionment. The trap was set. While Lord Stark still mistrusted Littlefinger, he needed the City Watch to hold the crown so Stannis can return to the capital to claim the throne.

Everything fell into their places that day as Lord Stark's men approached the throne with the purpose of arresting Joffrey. Stark men were killed by Janos Slynt and the Gold Cloak under the order of Littlefinger. However, they also arrested Petyr Baelish on the charge of treason at everyone's confusion.

"We serve the crown, not you Lord Baelish. It's treason to bribe us," Janos Slynt announced as he held Lord Baelish at knife point. The Queen was about to order Janos to let Littlefinger go but her younger brother who finally arrived called out first, stopping her. She was shocked while Joffrey had a devilish grin on his face.

"Congratulation, my King," Kalan said, kneeling at his nephew as everyone was herded away like sheep while Cersei felt nervous and distrustful. She knew her brother wouldn't genuinely kneel at someone he didn't respect. Kalan did not respect Joffrey, thus he didn't use the correct formality "Your Grace." Fortunately, Joffrey didn't notice and his mother couldn't say anything as words were stuck in her throat.

Later that day, she had a meeting with the remaining small council. Only four were left. They were Varys, Ser Barristan, Pycelle and the Queen.

'Look like you miscounted, Kalan,' Varys thought with a mental chuckle and stated, "A cub, no matter how deadly still must obey the leader of the pack."

The eunuch appeared nonchalantly without facing anyone as Cersei's face gained thoughtful look.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

The Black Cells were a level in the dungeon of the Red Keep. They were reserved for prisoners of high crime, such as treason. A few had access to the dark and dreadful place, where no light can be found beside the torches of the visiting jailers. On this day, two prisoners were imprisoned in a separate cell as they went through their own individual thoughts. Each will have their special visitors this night.

"All for the realm, I suspect?" the blond-haired boy said as he leaned back against the wall just outside of Lord Stark's cell. A man exited with his face covered by a hood. Kalan's keen hearing had heard all he needed to hear through the old metal door. Like usual, nothing really stood out with that bald actor.

Varys was a little stunt at the statement. It was the exact same words used he answered the boy just earlier today. The balk eunuch recovered quickly enough, returning to his usual demeanor.

"I serve the realm, someone must, my Lord," Varys recited the same word that he told Lord Stark.

'Don't we all, but do we serve the same realm, Lord Varys?' Kalan thought and let the man leave. He entered the cell with a lit torch and ordered the jailer to not allow anyone in. If he heard a single word spoken, he will forfeit his ears. The man reassured fanatically to the deadliest Lion in the Kingdom that he would only hear the whisper of the wind this night and no more.

"Are you are here to offer me the same? You Lannisters…" Eddard mumbled under his breath while Kalan placed the torches in front them as he kneeled down at the disgraced lord.

"It's not a bad offer, my Lord. The Queen has granted mercy. She will allow you to forever serve the realm at the Wall where all your pasts and misdeeds be forgotten. If you need some more incentive, your daughters will be safe," Kalan pointed out as Eddard looked away. Unfortunately, only Sansa got caught while Arya ran off somewhere. Kalan wasn't quick enough to stop the men from slaughtering Lord Stark's servants. His sister was more vicious than he an anticipated and went outside the boundary of their plans.

Kalan closed his eyes as he remembered the bloody floor of the training hall where the First Sword of Braavos laid dying. Around him where Meryn Trant's men were dead with their leader sword dyed in blood. Meryn looked exhausted as he watched Kalan carefully.

"Will you say 'not today', Syrio Forel of Braavos?" Kalan asked as he kneeled down at the dying man.

"Unf..ortunate…ly not… nor…I'll.. … your..s," Syrio choked on his own blood, tapping his broken wooden sword as Kalan smiled and understood the meaning of the words. Syrio wasn't killed by Meryn Trant; he was killed by his own inability to defend himself so he didn't need a name. Kalan admired the man who managed to beat four armor guards with nothing but a practice sword.

Kalan's mind returned back to the darken cell as the memory locked away in his mind.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Lord Stark. The whole Seven Kingdom will know by now that you were charged with treason. The North, your homeland, will not believe it, but as long as you returned to them safely and healthy with an oath to serve the Night Watch. They would not do anything stupid and everything will be as it should once more."

"The King has no true born son," Eddard spat weakly as Kalan shook his head lightly.

"If that was the case, why did you tell my sister of what you would do? Did you really think she would give up something that she worked for nearly two decades to gain?" Kalan questioned but Eddard had no answer to that.

"My father would not allow his House be shamed any more. He would ride to King's Landing with 60,000 men behind him if you successfully seized my nephew. Then in retaliation, your House would ride south across Riverland to meet my father on the battlefield. That battle would be incredibly costly and should be avoided."

"With that going on, Renly and Stannis will be at each other throat to see who was worthy of the Iron Throne while the realm split apart. In the end, it will be the common folks that suffered. Have you not seen for yourself the atrocities committed during time of war? You were there during Robert's Rebellion and you wish the land to return back to that turmoil time?" Kalan continued stabbing the Lord of Winterfell's heart with his words. Eddard made no come back, but his honor still demanded that Stannis was the rightful King.

"Tell me Lord Stark, which weight more? Is it the people or the crown? Which is a must for a Kingdom to exist? Is your oath to the crown worth more than your oath to protect the people?" Kalan asked the literal question. Eddard's tried to twist the question to his point of view, but failed. Without a King, a Kingdom can survive, but without the people, there would be no Kingdom.

It was obvious which was worth more.

"I know you loathed my brother, Jaime for breaking his oath to the Mad King. While I understood your point of view but it's not that simple, Lord Stark," Kalan begun retelling what had happened during Robert's Rebellion from his brother's point of view. It was how Jaime had to break an oath to save half a millions people of King's Landing from the wildfire.

"When two oaths conflicted, my brother had to choose one. His oath to protect the people versus his oath to serve the crown, which should had been worth more? One live versus many, may I say that the crown does not necessary meant the King himself," Kalan said softly as Eddard listened on every words.

It seemed that Kalan wasn't who he appeared to be.

"So here we are, what was done was done. Jaime is now forever earned the sobriquet 'Kingslayer' which I find to be quite catchy. I always considered it to be a good title even my father thought otherwise. It seem like a good warning to all future rulers that they are not above the people and there will always be a person who will forsake everything they have and do the **_right_** thing…" Kalan sighed as he spoke that bitter word,"… or as close to it as possible. I still believe my brother should have disarmed the King instead of killing him so he would have kept both of his oaths, but unfortunately, he wasn't thinking clearly when hundreds of thousands of people were about to be incinerated."

"I thought my wife wasn't in her right mind when she said you have the sharpest mind in the Kingdom, young Lannister," Lord Stark said with a small smile after hearing the whole story. He also have been fooled by Kalan's little crafted image. The insanity didn't dissuade him otherwise or help Kalan's case.

"Now, before you took your oath of silence of the Night, may I be acquaintance with your sister, Lyanna Stark? Who was she and how she had lived?" Kalan asked as Eddard looked at the boy, wondering why he cared so much for someone who he had never met. Kalan pointed out that he had told the story about his brother so Eddard should reciprocated the kindness with a story about his sister. It was only fair and all within his honor for him to do so. Eddard chuckled for the first time today and began the story of one Lyanna Stark.

Time flew by while Kalan took in the information. Lyanna sounded like Arya Stark, even looked almost the same. Kalan had heard tales of Prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen from those who knew him, even a little from Jaime, Tyrion, Ser Barristan. Cersei's input seemed to be a romantic girl in love so Kalan dismissed her version of something similar to Sansa Stark's fantasy. Varys's version could not be trusted fully. Kalan would definitely question the bald man's words if that man had said the grass was green, the sea water was salty or the sky was blue.

"She died in a bed of blood?" Kalan asked as Lord Stark nodded, remembering her last moment who beseeched him to promise her. "Promise me, Ned," was her last words. Lord Stark didn't tell Kalan that part.

"It's a good life, but why are you haunted by her memory?" Kalan asked. The bright blue eyes had been paying undivided attention at the story; to every word, every posture, every feeling Lord Stark had shown. The man didn't answer that question so Kalan asked another one, more blunt this time.

"Who do you think would be a good match with Lyanna Stark? Robert or Rhaegar?"

"Lyanna was betrothed to Robert," was the answer as Kalan grinned.

"So you thought so too?" Kalan hinted a bit childishly at how he tricked Lord Stark.

"How…" Eddard about to say but the word was held back in his throat. He had said too much.

"I didn't answer my question but instead stated Lyanna was supposed to marry Robert base on your House's honor. That was how I knew. You have avoided the question and use something else to cover it up. Also, whenever I mentioned Rhaegar in the conversation, your eyes didn't seem to fill with hatred but something else… guilt perhaps?"

"You are too smart for your own good, Kalan Lannister," Eddard Stark pointed out after he calmed himself. Kalan was about to rub the back of his head childishly but refrain from doing so and rubbed his chin instead.

"Is Jon Snow your bastard?" Lord Stark's eyes widened a little then returned to normal.

"He's of my blood," Lord Stark said after some hesitation. It was common knowledge so there no point of lying.

"You didn't answer the question nor did you lie. He's of your blood, the blood of House Stark, he's Lyanna's Son, and therefore he's also the son of Rhaegar. He's the true heir to the Throne," Kalan stated flatly as Lord Stark about to jump at the boy.

"Take the offer Lord Stark or I will kill Jon Snow for the security of the realm. Their Dynasty is long past; Lion is the King of Beasts now instead of Dragon. Maybe one should sit on the throne. Good bye Lord Stark as I have another traitor to deal with," Kalan said with a threatening tone and was about to leave the jail cell.

"I will swear it and announced Joffrey as true heir. Leave him out of it," Eddard Stark called out while Kalan nodded, accepting the man words and left the jail. Lord Stark leaned back against the wall and remembered more about his sister. Kalan moved toward another chamber down the hall.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"So you are here to gloat? I should have known," the second prisoner of the night sneered. Varys had told Baelish that he had been tricked by Kalan, no doubt.

"You looked like you had better day, Lord Baelish. Where is your gold, jewels and prestige now?" Kalan decided to humor the man and gloated.

"I've underestimated you. Well played, Lannister," Lord Baelish smiled, unconcerned about his own situation. Kalan eyes narrowed at the man and chuckled.

"You think you have a contingency plan to get out of this… of course you do. Unfortunately, tonight is your last night as you won't see another sun rise. You had been accused of bribing the Gold Cloaks, who sworn to the crown, thus it is treason," Kalan recited the charges as Lord Baelish dropped his charming smile.

"Bribe, such a flimsy accusation, I simply paid them for their service…" Baelish stopped as a small knife embedded in the wall near his ear as a sound of metal against stone could be heard. A small bead of uncontrollable sweat slid down the side of his face.

"Please, don't insult me. Do you honestly know what the word bribe meant?" Kalan said scornfully.

"Now you are just insulting me, Lannister," Baelish recovered and snarled.

"I know the King's vault is empty. The kingdom is in debt. How did the crown paid for their service? Tell me, is it okay to induce someone to **_your_** favor with **_your_** own money? If that isn't bribe, what do you call it?" Baelish was speechless at the words. There was no money in the vault and he did use his own money to pay the City Watch for that day because it was hastily put together. By all definition, it was a bribe.

"But I must say, I wouldn't realize it if you didn't told Lord Stark who was paying the City Watch's wages," Kalan smiled and hinted that he had ear dropped on their somewhat private conversation. Lord Stark didn't trust Baelish, but he had no choice. If Eddard couldn't seize the Joffrey quickly, there will be much more bloodshed. He dug himself into the corner by refusing Renly's offer previously. Renly had left the capital by then, realizing what was about to happen. Baelish, on other hand as a man he was, wanted to seize that opportunity to further his own goal.

"Lannister and their golds, how much did you pay Janos Slynt for his loyalty?" Baelish said mockingly. He felt a bit defeated. He had underestimated Kalan because the boy seemed to be mischievous and sleazy as his intelligence had shown. Apparently it was wrong. Varys had told him that just moment before.

"Yes, we have plenty of gold as much as every strand of hairs on our head, I gave him this much…" Kalan said as his thumb and finger formed a zero. Baelish was confused, for all the man's manipulative ability; he could not understand the meaning behind the simple gesture.

"Nothing, Impossible! Janos had no honor! He's only loyalty to money!" Baelish shouted angrily, believing Kalan was toying with him.

"I read about you Baelish, you were born to a small and insignificant House, spending most of your adult life trying to rise about your lowly birth which everyone scorned. You enjoyed being underestimated by your better… okay, I mean the noble high lords, who tend to say thing that they should not have when your little spies entertaining them. I enjoyed their company immensely while feeding you false information. Do you honestly believe no one of higher birth was a smart or as manipulative as you?" Kalan said with a grin. He wasn't of higher birth so it wasn't true. He was born a bastard then legitimized but Baelish didn't make much of that since Kalan was raised in nobility.

Baelish eyes wandered for a bit, trying to think about the mistake he had made. He had enjoyed being underestimated for so long that he simply assumed it was the norm and did not have a second thought about it when associating with Kalan. However, he did check Kalan out himself and found the boy slept in most days and juggling knives around like an idiot. Baelish tried to think when everything had been so wrong.

"Although I do agree with you that Janos had no honor but I do not agree with you that he's only loyalty to money. What do a man like Janos fear the most?"

Baelish blinked as his mind connected the all the dots, seemingly unconnected but now they painted a clear picture. It was all a show for him to see. Kalan's playful nature, randomly juggling knives, demonstration of his skill, his constantly visit to brothel.

"You! YOU!" Baelish shouted in anger, realizing he been duped the whole time.

"Yes, me, you lost Lord Baelish. Janos feared for his life the most and I simply pointed out that he would not able to enjoy the wealth he gained if he was dead. I have shown him that I could kill him with impunity through all my little demonstration for the city watch to see. When juggling knives, I could let my hand slip and it would be an **_accident_** and no one would be a wiser," Kalan put emphasis on the word as Baelish laughed hysterically at his foolishness.

"For all your wealth and powers, you failed to see the very basic of human's instinct; that is survival of one self and that was your mistake. You manipulated everyone so they would do your bidding, but you failed to understand that they are not you. They do not care about your own wellbeing and will choose themselves over you when being threatened. Dishonest man is always dishonest, you play around with them far too much and you believe everyone can be manipulated. Was this a good lesson?"

Baelish still laughing and shaking his head. He had made a wrong move and he had lost the game.

"Unfortunately, you won't able to put that lesson to good use," Kalan continued, seeing that Baelish didn't want to answer. Kalan took out a small Valerian steel dagger with dragonbone hilt from inside his cloak and show it in front of the defeated man.

"You wouldn't…" Baelish was afraid a little as his laughter died down. He knew he needed to have a trial first before being executed, but the boy shown no hesitation. Baelish was sure he could squirm his way out like he did with Lady Stark's ordeal, but he would need to survive the night.

"I will give you a choice Lord Baelish. I will use this to carve out your eyes because you didn't use it to see the act in front of you. I will destroy your eardrum because I don't like you hearing things in the future. I will cut out your tongue because I don't want to hear your sweat poison words as they are not needed for the realm. Finally I will remove both of your hands so you could no longer count the wealth you had amassed. You will no longer feel of a texture of a gold coin or a woman skin. Then I would let you live with all you gained, but you won't unable to enjoy all you have. You will no longer hear the joy of words, see the beauty of the world or taste the sweat wine on your lips. What kind of life would that be I wondered?" Kalan state flatly. There was no emotion in his voice, which made it much more dreadful.

Baelish wasn't afraid, he was terrified. He was in a room with a Lion who would carry out what he had said and the guards ignored all sounds from the cell.

"Or you could use this and end your miserable little life," Kalan threw the dagger down after he pulled it out from its sheath. The only flame in the torch reflected on the spotless metal surface. Baelish had no choice in the matter. If he wouldn't commit suicide, he would be maimed beyond recognition by a Lion's claw in this very room. A few moment of eerie silent went by as Baelish's chuckled as he remembered something. With his death, the realm would still be ripped apart. He had made sure of it.

"There is no greater fury like a woman scorn," Baelish stated. Before Kalan could asked what he implying, the man voice was filled with gurgled as the blade was no longer clean.

'What did he meant by that?' Kalan thought. He was a bit puzzled by the man's last word. Kalan left the blade there and exited the room to tell the guard that Baelish had committed suicide.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

Kalan stood by the balcony overviewing the city below. He looked around through all the busy streets below with his gifted eyes. Tracing everyone's path like a hawk.

'Arya Stark still missing… where could she be… a girl without any money on her. She was dressed like a boy and she wouldn't beg for food… or could she?' Kalan thought. They had Sansa in their possession, the poor girl was sobbing madly. However, Arya managed to escape thank to Syrio's sacrifice.

'Maybe I should ask Varys for help, he seemed reasonable enough to know which side he should be on at the moment,' Kalan thought as he remembered the bald eunuch. The master of whisperers' little birds would find the target very quickly if Kalan told them to examine anyone who looked boyish and wore dirty clothes along with a custom made sword by his or her side.

It would be very simple.

"Kalan," the Queen called out as she walked toward the balcony with a scroll in her hand.

"Cersee-sama, is there something else you want?" Kalan asked as he turned around. They had a lengthy discussion of Eddard Stark's fate. The North was acting up and moving toward the South as expected. They wanted to free their Lord, no doubt. However, they will disband and return back home again when their Lord is released. Eddard Stark will be release to the Wall once the honorable man announced Joffrey as true heir to the throne as well as took a vow of silence to never utter a word about what he had learnt to anyone from now and till the end of time. Joffrey will still marry Sansa, thus the girl will be Queen but they still needed Arya as insurance.

Kalan was not happy at how his older sister had all Lord Stark's servant killed. His guards' fates were sealed since they would defend their liege Lord to a bitter end, but there was no reason to kill the servants. Kevan and Jaime Lannister along with that idiot Lancel had went to the North with whatever men they could muster to stall Robb Stark's army. There was no need for war if thing could be resolve peacefully.

"I couldn't understand what these words meant. Can you have a look?" Cersei asked as Kalan narrowed his eyes a little. He was suspicious but took the scroll anyway and unfurled it. He looked through it and noticed the stamp at the bottom right.

"**That bitch, kill her!**" the demonic roared, seeing how its host was tricked.

"Well done… you could have asked instead doing something like this, my Queen," Kalan eyes was filled with slight fury. Whatever freedom he had now was lost. It was a stamp of Lord of Casterly Rock, his father, ordering him to leave the capital **_immediately_** and head back home. He could not disobey his father because of the oath he took to serve his House through all its good and bad.

"What you did to Baelish, how can I trust you? You even assigned that monster imp as master of coins," Cersei scowled as Kalan rolled up the parchment and pocketed it. There was no point of arguing with her so he said his farewell and reminded her of what they had talked about. If she do not release Eddard Stark soon, thing will escalate very quickly and badly.

'I wonder who put her up to this…' Kalan thought as he got his horse and start trotting out the capital. It was a bad move to remove him from here this early while the tension was still going on. He would return to Casterly Rock but his father didn't say when so he will detour around for a bit and see the countryside that he had missed.

At Dragonstone, Stannis unfurled another scroll with Lord Stark's stamp on it. His face was grim as he read through the passage. Elsewhere a woman within a fort straddles the top of a peak in the Mountains of the Moon several thousand feet above the valley floor below. She was stricken with grief at her lover's death as her tears stained the parchment she just received.

Little did the young Lion know, the realm was about to go to hell. He didn't realize Eddard had sent a crow to Stannis, urging the ambitious man to claim the Iron Throne instead of Joffrey. Renly believed Stannis will be a weak ruler and joined up with the Tyrells in Highgarden at the insistence of Loras Tyrell, whom they have some sort of intimate relationship. The North was currently in frustration at the arrest of their liege Lord with the trumped-up charge of treason. With his death, they will definitely rebel and men of the Vale will join them. With their rebellion, the Ironborn, who always detested the new way of doing thing will follow suit and will try to reclaim their independence once more.

The War of the **_Six_** Kings will embroil the land in a sea of blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Kalan just made a mistake as well. The war of the five kings will play out different in this setting. For one Lyse Tully, the bitch, will ordered her men to join with Robb Stark army for a the retribution on the Lannister, especially Kalan. The Frey will join Robb Stark and their combine armies should overwhelm Lannister's forces. Stannis will assault King's Landing from the sea while Tywin held off the North.

It's the war of **SIX** Kings because Targaryen Loyalist will join as well in the next chapter due to Kalan's childish bottled up desire! King's Landing will be assaulted from the East (by sea) by Stannis, the North by King of the North and the South by Targaryen Loyalist (Why? It's hinted in this chapter, have a guess!)

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and insults will be ignored!<em>**


	7. Hear me Roar

**A Song of a Deranged Lion (**Naruto x Game of Thrones**)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

This is last chapter of the first arc. The next arc should be a full blown war between various factions of the realm. It's inevitable. This is the game of throne so backstabbing, conflicts, tragic death, grimly torture are the norm! Kalan will actually meet all the major players of the realm.

* * *

><p><strong>=[A Young Lion]=<br>**Hear me Roar****

The sky roared as the cloud packed closely as if they were ordered to. Tears fell from heaven dampening the land and filled the sea in little trickle. Wind roamed across the grassy field and rolled off the landmass unhindered by all the emplacements that were erected in its path. The raging waves battered against the rocky shores before moving around it to sweep over the sands. The sun was obscured by the dense clouds overturning the bright and warm afternoon in a gloomy and chilly one. Fishermen quickly returned back to their home at Lannisport to wait out the incoming storm. Those that were still far out at sea almost had their ship's sails torn apart by the strong gust of wind; one after another.

"What is that, father?" An eleven year old child called out as he was being dragged from the beach by an old man. He followed the direction of his son's finger as it pointed at the stormy sky above. The sky was swirling like a hurricane being formed in an almost unnaturally fashion.

"Bless the Seven! Come quickly and get out this weather or the wind will carry you off if the waves didn't," the old man continued to tug the child in his direction. Water droplets had drenched much of his previously dried clothes as they continuously fell down from above. With one last look at the circular pattern of the clouds, the child followed his father and headed to the safety and comfort of their home.

All around port, thunder roared and howling winds deafening the ears while the simple folks barricade their doors to wait out the coming disaster. Their liege Lord was drunk in his chamber behind his high wall as he contemplated what to do after the Battle of the Trident, where its outcome could not be refute. The old Lion had waited out the storm for too long and now it was coming for him. He would need to make his choice soon, thus whoever won that battle will have his total support. The Stag or the Dragon, it did not matter in the end. Only the survival of his House mattered.

Far out sea and directly below the eye of a storm, a small crack appeared in midair. It was pulsing as it drew the clouds and sea toward it, defying natural gravity. Above it, the clouds were swirling in an odd motion and below it; a very large whirlpool, a maelstrom, was brewing. Black sparks surged and crackled fiercely around the small fissure in the air like cracked glass. The storm increased its intensity as if it was commanded to do so. The puncture finally shattered sending forth a shockwave repelling the clouds and seas. It was followed immediately by a bright orange flash. It had spat out a bruised and battered man in that instance. His clothes were torn and bloody as he fell toward the sea.

The breach between dimensions faded away, returning the area to normal, or as normal as it can be during a stormy day.

"**Wake up! Naruto! OPEN YOUR EYES!**" the voice in his mind roared as his blue eyes snapped open from the constantly shouting. Hastily, he mustered as much chakra within himself and channeled through his aching body and to the outside in an attempt to slow down the descent. He landed on the still turbulent sea, but not through it, before collapsing on all four. He spat out blood of his mouth and saw the crimson liquid slashed and mixed with the dark water below.

"Shit… that bitch," the boy coughed heavily as his throat were coated with the same substance again. He just finished his battle with one of the most powerful being that had ever existed. Unfortunately, when it was almost over in his favor, she did one last Jutsu. The blond boy pulled up one of his hands closer to his eyes so he could see the damage. Black markings were visible, wrapping around his limb like a snake around its prey. It was still spreading as the line themselves became thicker and branching into more. His skin also began to shred, breaking off into blacken ash particles.

The wind also was helping the process along by pulling it out bits by bits.

"**Naruto, your body is breaking down. What kind of Jutsu was that?**" the demon fox growled angrily in the blond's mindscape.

"I don't know… I guess I couldn't escape it completely," Naruto gritted his teeth as blood trail down the two sides down his chin. He continued to cough heavily as his body was being destroyed on the cellular level. It was damaged beyond repair. Not even his inhuman healing capacity could do much in such state. He flipped up right while gasping, but his muscles failed him and he collapsed on his back against the ocean's surface. Tired and exhausted, he watched the storming sky above. The clouds were twirling slowly above was almost hypnotic pattern. His blue eyes became dull. His physical strength was fading rapidly and he would soon expire.

"I couldn't get away fast enough even though I have used Hirashin. Whatever that Jutsu was, it sends out a pulse that broke everything down into nothingness upon contact..." Naruto mumbled and struggled to blink, wetting his dried eyes. It was frightening technique that erased everything in its path in all directions.

Naruto was fatigued from the battle, but he did manage to kill the accursed woman. However, he had paid a hefty price for it. He wasn't sure where he was currently at since the combination of two techniques had flung him far away from the Elemental Nation.

"Hey Kurama… thanks for everything," Naruto smiled as he drew in several mouthful of air. It was a struggle to stay conscious.

"**Giving up already? I never thought you were the kind who would this easily,**" Kurama snorted and shook its head in the mindscape. Naruto chuckled weakly at the comment. The demon fox was trying to help its host, but it could not reverse the damage to the boy's body. It was only able to slow down the breakdown process, stalling the inevitable.

"Furball, you and I know the extent of the damage. I'm already in excruciating pains so spare me your lecture… and let me enjoy this last moment," Naruto coughed some more as he felt the top skin layer on his face blacken and becoming grain-like as they slide over one another off to the side. They were breaking apart just like the rest of his body. The surrounding noises filled his ears but he blocked it out and continued to watch the sky.

Maybe it was crying for him.

"**Tsk… at least we got the bitch in the end,**" Kurama roared bitterly as Naruto struggled to nod even slightly. His messy blond hair dipped a little into the sea after the attempt. He was starting to lose control of the basic charka's control technique and he would submerge into the ocean soon.

"You can leave me anytime you wanted furball. I'm dying, you don't need to die with me, so go and save yourself…" Naruto told the fox. But it shook its head, denying the offer. It didn't want to leave its host. They went through so much together; through all the struggles and seemingly impossible odds side by side. No one could have changed that. Its siblings were all dead – absorbed – and there was very little meaning left for its existence. There were many occasions that the boy saved its life so it would see him to the end. Plus, it would not die even if its host did from this.

After a few more moment of thoughts on how to save Naruto, Kurama spoke up: "**I have a suggestion, do you want to hear it?**"

"Just say it already, don't need to ask…" Naruto growled weakly.

"**Tsk… you're getting edgy when you're dying…**" Naruto chuckled at that.

"**My spirit cannot move on to whatever you mortal goes after your body die. However, I can bind my spirit with yours. It will give you the benefit of self-reincarnation like us tail beasts whenever we die. But, unlike me, you will need a proper fleshy body to contain your essence,**" Kurama suggested as Naruto formed a frown.

Naruto wanted to join others in the afterlife since most of his friends were already killed in the battle. He wasn't sure what that place would be like. But he was still young; he was only fifteen; almost sixteen. He hadn't truly lived. For the past few years, it was one battle after another, never slowing down for a moment to think about what he wanted to do when everything was over. Well, it was over now and he believed he deserved another chance after all the good he had accomplished.

"Possessing another person? Furball, I can't accept that. I rather die that steal another person's body," Naruto snorted after a few more hesitations. Kurama sighed. It had expected that from the blond's personality. They came to know each other well in the time they were together.

"**Tsk… even through all the battle, you're still an idiot who want to save everyone. Fine, you could be conceived in another person's body like a child. You will have to grow up from the very beginning. But, in such case, I will need to lock both of our memories since we will be bounded and reintroduced it incrementally later on when your new mind have developed enough. That much knowledge straight away will overwhelm any child's mind and you would be brain dead if that is the case,**" Kurama suggested an alternative and pointed out all the problems associated with a new body. Their combine knowledge was staggering. But giving the alternative, it would be a better choice. The fox still wanted to save its host life and hoped the Sage would accept it.

"No one will be harm?" Naruto asked after a moment. Half of his body had broken down already as he slowly sinking into the sea.

"**No one will be harm,**" the fox confirmed while biting down its lips a little. Kurama quickly explained some of the finer details to the Sage who took them in as much as he can. In the end the Sage wanted his blue eyes and blond hair to be the same no matter what his new life will be. Something to remember his original life was.

"I want to do it all again without all the endless bloodshed this time; in a comfort of a loving family," Naruto coughed weakly and gasped his last before his body went lifeless. Kurama started to bind the boy's spirit with itself. There was no going back and they would forever be linked. Naruto's body finally broke down completely and consumed by the sea. In doing so, it also released the translucent fiery entity. What remained left at that spot was the bloody hitai-ate and a badly ripped Sage's clothing. Both items rode the waves into the unknown.

The entity, on other hand, moved toward the nearby shore ignoring the severe storm.

Kurama's memory was becoming hazier by the moment. Its memories were being sealed slowly but it still remembered its current task. That task was to find a suitable fertile woman within a good house hold to bring back the boy who was its friend. The land and people here were different. That was odd, but it could not speculate further as more of its memory was being locked away.

Time was running out.

Before long, Kurama had found what it was looking for; a prestige household with golden hair trait and a woman with a gentle soul. She was a devout and prayed for a child every single night as the demonic entity watched her closely. It would give her a worthy child that she so desperately wants. She would blackout for the duration as the fox rewire her mind and placed her in an illusion to carry out the necessary effort. Unfortunately, Kurama was confused who her husband was and assumed it was the drunkard Lord of the fortress. Thus, Naruto would be conceived this very day.

Kurama would sleep for the next dozen years before reemerging again from the boy's soul as its body was destroyed by the Jutsu along with Naruto's.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

A boar grunted heavily as it collapsed on the soft dirt with several blades protruding from its back and side. It had been running for a while until it finally ran out of breath. The dying creature inhaled one last air before closing its eyes and entered the blissful darkness. A blond man walked toward the corpse and pulled out the half a dozen blades from his kill. He cleaned the sharp metal pieces with a small worn out piece of rag before placing them back inside his leather overcoat. He kneeled down by the side of dead beast to give it one quick glance to make sure it was actually dead and was not faking. After the confirmation, he hoarded the carcass off toward a nearby camp deep within Kingswood. It was a secluded place with lots of wild animals.

The camp was constructed a couple of week ago after he left King's Landing with the purpose of returning home as his father had instructed. The Lord of Casterly Rock did not tell his youngest son when exactly for him to be at home. The scroll he was given only stated that he needed to leave the capital of the Seven Kingdom immediately. Hence, using the loop hole in the order itself, he wanted to spend as much time as possible wandering about while still technically on the way home.

Kalan decided to take the longest of many possible paths. The one he was currently on was called Roseroad. It ran from the capital of the Seven Kingdoms through Kingswood, curved toward the west then south again passing Bitterbridge and ended at Highgarden, the regional capital of the Reach. From that city, he would need to travel north-west using Ocean Road, which was winding along the western coastline of the Westeros with Old Oak, Crakehall and Tarbeck Hall directly on its path. Ocean Road will end at Casterly Rock, his ancestral home.

Kalan whistled some song from memory as he began to skin the boar with a small knife he carried on him for such occasion. His uncle, Kevan had taught him that. The process of skinning the beast was long and tedious, but he enjoyed every moment of it as he carry out the task near the camp fire. A reddish apparition was drifting around the blond; invisible to all except the boy. It was strangely quiet for the past few days. That had somewhat bothered the young Lannister.

"Why are you being so quiet and weird lately? It's kind of freaking me out," Kalan queried and continued to skin the boar. He occasionally leered at the demonic creature. The said being puffed a little as much of its memories had finally returned.

"**Naruto, how much do you remember so far?**" the demonic entity floated closer to see the boy's face.

"Furball, I told you, my current name is Kalan," Kalan grimaced a little. He was known as Naruto in his past life or at least that what he had thought. Regardless, in his current life, he was named Kalan and he would use that name and no other.

"**I'm Kurama. It works both way so use mine… Kalan,**" Kumara suggested with a most polite tone of voice. Kalan exhaled deeply and wondered why the demon was being thoughtful with a bit of melancholy these past few days. Usually, the entity would blurt out strange and random mockery in an attempt of making him to kill pretty much everything in sight. There was a lot of hatred and malice within that demon before.

Now, it seemed different.

"Very well, Kurama, I remember everything in my current life up till now. But if you are asking about Naruto Uzumaki's then I only have the first twelve years in details. The rests are still a jumbled mess. I will sort it out eventually," Kalan decided to return the mannerism and become more civilized when dealing with the demonic that had haunted him for so long.

"**I see… I remembered something crucial about us,**" Kurama sighed as its hollowed eyes looked around the woods. Kalan tilted his head a bit at the information. It seemed like the being was having the same problem as him. It was getting visions and flashes as well.

"Is that why you are well-behaved lately?"

"**Tsk… don't patronize me brat!**" Kurama roared angrily as Kalan chuckled.

"That's more like it. I thought you lost your touch lately," Kalan said with a childish grin. While he didn't like the entity's behavior, he did enjoy its company occasional whenever it was not trying to get him to kill thing. It also taught him a bit more about the techniques he wanted to learn only because it couldn't bear to watch him failing constantly.

Some the failures were on purpose since Kalan was able to grasp the entity's personality more these days. Thus, he decided to use the prideful nature of the demon to his favor. They both jabbed at each other some more before Kalan finished his task and start roasting the meat on an open flames.

"**Shouldn't you head home soon? Your father will not be pleased if you take this much time,**" Kurama sneered a little while watching the flickering flames. The juicy meat was being cooked slowly. It couldn't eat anything nor did it wanted to.

"When did you start to care about what my father think? Are you going soft?" Kalan laughed a little, but inside he was slightly confused. The entity never had care about anything before. That wasn't true, it did care somewhat for his wellbeing, but everyone else was insects in its eyes.

It graduated from being weird to creepy.

"**SHUT UP!**" the demon roared before trying to slap the idiot with its nine ethereal tails. The fiery tendrils passed through the boy's body without slowly down.

"**Grrr… darn it, my body hasn't fully awakened yet. When it did, I will strangle you for all the insults these past years!**" Kurama wondered why it hadn't yet, perhaps because this was not their world thus slower.

Kalan dropped his laughter at the statement; he shivered a bit as he remembered some of the vision where the nine tails demon fox was free. It was a natural disaster with a conscious. Kalan swallowed his fear and turned toward the beast.

"You don't mean…"

"**We are bounded, but that doesn't mean I can't smack you around once I'm fully awakened! I can't wait for that day. I have years' worth of bottled up rage right now,**" Kurama hinted with a wide grin, licking its see-through teeth. Kalan sweat dropped and turned back to the camp fire.

"Shit…well whatever, when that time come, I will deal with it," Kalan muttered with a smile as his bright mind thought up possible ways to stop the demon fox. If all failed, he would gladly die to prevent the beast's rampage since they were bound. Kurama huffed a little seeing how its threat didn't yield what it had hoped. It wanted to see the helplessness on the blond's face at least just once.

Before long, the meat was done and Kalan started to carve pieces of it off and had a sample. Sadly, he didn't bring any seasoning when he left the capital so the meat was quite plain. Still, it was good enough to fill one's stomach in these woods.

He had been hunting around here for a few days along with some private training of more techniques from his visions. He couldn't practice them at Casterly Rock since his father would notice it and will demanded more details that he couldn't possibly give. Besides, he wanted it to be a secret as an ace in the hole of sort. The less people know about his extended gifts, the better as they would underestimate him. Plus, they couldn't make an effective counter plan against him with their limited knowledge. So far, the people only knew of his physical prowess and the special ability to glue to any **_solid _**surfaces. He didn't disclose that could walk on water. His uncle knew about the Rasengan though.

Birds and small animals came closer to the camp for warmth or foods or both. Kalan never actually finished off any of the catch he had hunted during these past few days; as such he intended to feed other small critters of the forest. He threw several pieces of meat to the clearing nearby and watched a few wild creatures hesitantly devouring the cooked meat while still keeping their eyes on him. Kalan smirked and averted his eyes toward the sky just in time to view a flock of birds flew overhead.

"I wish I could be free…" Kalan muttered weakly as the metaphorical objects of his freedom glide through the air and landed on a nearby tree branch. A few of the birds had something in their beak before several more of their kind tried to steal it. They evaded the attempt and took off once more. The birds sailed through the tall trees chasing each other while doing aerobatic in their flight path.

The blond boy sighed as he watched the parade in the air and pondered what will happen after he returned back to Casterly Rock. His imprisonment would continue and years will go by once more unless something drastic happen. His blue eyes filled with sorrow as his mind estimated more of the things he would ultimately miss out. His nephews and niece would grow up and forget about this uncle they had. He would return home, get married eventually and have children of his own. He would serve his House till his bones aches instead of going on great adventures to the end of the world like he wanted.

"I want to be like those birds, mischievously chasing each other without a care in the world," Kalan whispered softly as the fiery entity nearby growled after catching the words.

"**Then why don't you? This might be your last chance. Use it to become what you always wanted and see the world from above!**" the demonic entity tempted. For a moment, Kalan considered it but part of his mind reminded him that he could not. He was a son of House Lannister, one of the ruling Houses of the Kingdom. He could not abandon his duty for his own reason to whatever they may be. Still, his heart desire could not be quenched through argument alone.

"**Just for a little bit so you could truly feel freedom,**" Kurama hinted as one of its flaming tendril pointed at the relic on the blond's finger. Kalan rotated the ring with the other hand with a small smile crept across his face. He couldn't transform in the capital because that would disclose more of his ability and probably destroy part of it.

'Just for a little…' He thought childishly as the sealed up desire leaked inside him. Many of his childhood dreams were shattered during his stay at King's Landing and many more was bottled up. Desire upon desires locked away and they began overflowing. His list of things that he wanted to do was extremely long, and more were constantly being added to as he read through the books, gathering knowledge and wisdoms.

Kalan stood up and blinked once slowly. He used both of his hand and pushed his hair back. The dullness in his eyes cleared away as it returned to what it should have been; bright blue color like the sky and sea. He looked above as the bird flew upward in a spiraling pattern with him at its dead center. His smile widened as he fidgeted the ring once last time and put his hands together.

Dog, Boar, Ram was the hand seals he practiced for so long. He closed his eyes as he imagined the mythical creature of old would be like while the ring in his finger vibrated a little. Energy flowed through the dragon accessory trying to compensate for the misconception within his mind about the creature's actual appearance.

In a thunderous explosion, white smoke erupted out of nowhere and filled the boundless vicinity. Animal's howls, roars and chirps could be heard as they fled the area in haste. Leaves rattled while the trees were forcibly snapped away from the smoke. They collapsed in an outward pattern to accommodate something dreadful within the dense fog. The white smoke continued to obscure the view as two mirrored onyx objects pierced out of mist upward from below. Both object stood above the tree line for a moment before expanded its width as more of itself emerged from beneath. The blacken wingspan was so vast that it covered the entire area in its shadow. With a single flap it drove the white smoke expelled, revealing a dark titanic beast completely covered in scale, and it was now the only thing inhabited the field with fallen trees surrounding it.

The creature's head was enormous as it opened its jaw; big enough to fit a mammoth inside. It did one long exhale of its draconic breath that shook the still standing tree in front. The long and sharps sword like teeth gleamed in the sunlight. It closed its jaw and blinked a little to clear the large blue oceanic slit eyes from anything blurry. It twisted its long neck around to check its new body. The beast grinned with approval as four of its limbs wiggled slightly while two of its wings swung back and forth gentling; just enough to create a strong gust of wind. It scratched the obsidian scale on its chest with its own claws to see the toughness of its armor. Nothing short of a heavy lance could penetrate them.

Feeling the overwhelming power flow through him – almost intoxicating – his desire broke out and now dictated his mind. His draconic eyes saw all the birds flew away in the distance.

'Let's try flying,' the beast thought as it strengthened the incredible muscles that lay underneath its scaly and armored skin. The muscle fiber rippled, stretched and shifted on its back as the wings began to flap rapidly creating an upward lift. The colossal being – thought long dead – lifted off the ground to ascend into the heaven. A small typhoon was created with every downward motion of its constantly moving appendage.

"This is… this is… AWESOME!" Kalan did a frivolous roar; some words were distorted due to the reptilian vocal cord. It wasn't design for normal speeches, thus its resulting audible voice sounded fiendish, but discernable enough. The child within him was free and he wanted to roam the unbounded azure sky.

The pseudo dragon flew across the heaven while rotating in the air playfully. He took some time getting used to but his excitement now dominated his mind, forgetting everything and its consequences. His shadow, casted by his body and impressive wingspan covered much of the land and blocked out much of the sunlight from the land.

Some of the people below would notice why there was no light below them and stared at the sky to see the reason why. Their jaw could not be lower any further as they saw something out of their nightmare.

The Black Dread had returned.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

Tyrion tapped the top of his table in discontent. He was glaring at his sister as the rest of the small council had left the chamber. He was the master of coins, a title that bestowed upon him by his younger brother just before that said brother left the capital. That was several weeks ago. Tyrion did have a lengthy argument with Kalan, mostly that he was not the man for the job. However, his younger brother retorted and pointed out that Tyrion would spend the money wisely if he believed it was his own. Kalan also reminded him of what currently at stake and that he trusted family for the task more than an outsider.

The half-man rubbed his eyes a little with his stubby fingers. Kalan knew him too well and wanted him to do more with his time rather than play around with whores, day in and out. The boy also tasked him with managing Baelish's enterprise after the owner's demise. Littlefinger was charged with treason in every sense of the word but Tyrion knew better. Any properties the deceased man had owned were seized and returned back to the crown and treasury. There were actually coins of valuable metals in the vault now.

With the Kalan's encouragement, Tyrion had worked very hard after he was given the job and felt the joy of being needed. Everything was sailing smoothly until his imprisonment by his sister for protesting against her newly devised plan regarding Lord Stark. Cersei wanted to do thing differently, diverging from their original plans. It was disastrous to put it mildly while Tyrion stuck in a cell, and was unable to stop her vanity.

"Well done, sister. You could not mess this more that you already have," Tyrion said with a smug on his face. Cersei, the Queen Regent, was sitting across the table from the imp. She was in a difficult situation as she had misjudged how the common people would react. She had no idea how badly it was until today, and under her father's strict order, she had to let Tyrion out.

"I thought it would work and I wanted the people to see their King's merciful justice," Cersei replied as Tyrion shook his head a little. He could not believe his sister, who currently have so much power, but didn't know how to use it properly. She also assumed too many things incorrectly.

"You thought wrong! What part of sticking with the plan did you not understand?" Tyrion quipped. The three siblings had come together to discuss what to do with Lord Stark and how to go about it correctly. The plan was to let the man pronounced his oath in front of all high ranking lords and councils within the throne room away from public eyes. It was logical as treason was a state's matter, not civil. It would be enough to convince anyone that Joffrey was the true heir to the Iron Throne. Jaime and Kevan were not present in the meeting as they went to stall the Northern Army spearheaded by Robb Stark.

However, once Cersei managed to remove Kalan from the capital through some ill mean. She gained self-confidence and decided the plan that her baby brother meticulously devised wasn't good enough and should be modified for a greater audience.

A bigger bang one may say.

The Queen Regent had arranged a public confession for the accused on the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor, assuring the High Septon that Lord Stark will be offered forgiveness and mercy, and the holy ground will not be profaned with a traitor blood. She failed to understand how the people saw such a display and demanded blood in their rage instead. The newly crowned King, Joffrey, the First of his name, was drowned with power and willingness to allow it to proceed. The reckless King did not think of the resulting consequences and Cersei could not stop her son.

"I could not believe it. Not only Joffrey chopped of Eddard Stark's head. A piece that we could use, but you allowed it to happen at the worst possible time and place. The High Septons have lost any confidence in us since you desecrated their holiest site. On other hand, Jaime and uncle Kevan was negotiating peacefully with Robb Stark and they were standing down. The moment they heard their Lord was beheaded after uncle Kevan had reassured them otherwise. The negotiation fell apart, now uncle and brother are their hostages," Tyrion pointed out and tapped the parchment it front of him. The paper demanded Sansa and Arya Stark be return to the North in exchange. Robb Stark, who was now proclaimed as King of the North will lay waste to the South if they do not. They also demanded total independence.

"We can fix this and Robb Stark is just a boy…" Cersei about to say but Tyrion interrupted.

"Robb Stark is just a boy who has over a sixty thousand men behind him and more is joining. Not only all the lords of the North now behind that boy, the men of Vale also joined in the rebellion. Their total number matched father's forces currently but who to say in the future," Tyrion said. He also pointed out that their little brother was still considered a boy, but age had nothing to do with one's mind.

Cersei could not argue further.

"And that is only the North to contend with, sister. Do you want to know what was happening elsewhere? Stannis have denounced your son's claim and raised an army of his own while Renly joined up with the Tyrell in Highgarden, readying to march North with more than a hundred thousand men behind them. The Ironborns in Pyke also rebelled after seeing what happening throughout the kingdom. They are seizing this chance and reverted to the old ways through their little demonstration of coastal raids. They also managed to sink several of father's warships around Fair Island," Tyrion said with frustration in his voice. Everything was falling apart and more bad news came each passing day.

"If you had stick with the plan and let Lord Stark take the black, the North would not be revolt and we will only have Stannis and Renly to deal with. With Sansa as Queen, the North might be more incline to come to our aids. But no, you wanted to gamble on something more. Our baby brother's method was a sure way to fix this problem and you threw that out," Tyrion said. He was enraged now. They spent a lot of time trying to figure out way to remedy the situation after successfully arrested Lord Stark, but it was for naught. None of the later steps in the plan could be salvage since everything had diverged too much.

"Where is Kalan?" Cersei asked after Tyrion vented his anger some more. Their father had told the imp to be Hand of King in his stead and fix the situation while he went to deal with the Stark with most of his men. Tywin wanted Kalan instead, but the boy was missing as usual.

"Where is our baby brother… let's see, maybe somewhere seclude, sitting by a bonfire and had no clue what was going on with the outside world or he would have returned back here already," Tyrion theorized with a bit of sarcastic in his voice. The moment Kalan was ejected from the capital he would wander around for a while before heading home. Tyrion knew his youngest brother's juvenile behavior whenever he had nothing else to occupy his brilliant mind.

"Father is furious and I don't know what Kalan will do when he realized you disregard his 'awesome' plans. I fear for you sister," Tyrion mocked a little. He knew Kalan wouldn't physically hurt any of his immediately family, but the boy could torment them emotionally which was just as bad. Kalan was very good at it considering how he managed to incite irrationality in their ever calmed and collected father.

Cersei gulped at the grim thought and averted her eyes from Tyrion in shame. Silence was all that left between the two.

"A… A Dragon in the SKY!" the guard shouted loudly outside snapping the two Lannisters from their individual thoughts. Tyrion and Cersei walked out the balcony and their eyes widen as they angled their head back to look at the sky. A gargantuan creature with vast wings was circling the capital high above while the people screamed and shouted below.

"This is bad… this is very… very bad," Tyrion mumbled watching the beast above in the sky. It was casting an ominous shadow upon the capital. Everyone was frightened as they remembered back to the story of how these magical beings can melt rocks and turn a well-defended fortress into nothing but charred rubbles.

The Dragon circled King's Landing for a few more revolutions before heading off elsewhere.

"What are you mumbling about?" Cersei asked after seeing Tyrion still continued talking to himself.

"You have no idea do you?" Tyrion asked as he walked back into the room. The people below were hysterical while the City Watch trying to calm them down. Tyrion sat back on his chair while his sister did the same. He had no idea what to do next after that. It was just one problem on top of another.

"Do you know what happen when the Targaryan's Loyalist in Dorne hear about this?" Tyrion hinted as both the Lannister's faces went dark.

'This is really fun,' Balerion thought childishly as it felt the cold air current streamed over its great wing and body. The giant blue eyes black dragon flew across the landscape unchallenged after leaving King's Landing. It was gliding at a low attitude, low enough to see the faces of the people below. The ants were in awe at first before turning to shock at the sheer size of the beast coming at them. They immediately scattered from the open field, hiding in the woods and from sight. They did not want to be an easy prey, not that Balerion wanted to devour them.

Whispers and rumors flew faster than the raven. Dorne was a hot spot for such thing, especially tales and sighting by many folks who claimed to have seen such monstrosity. It was first sighted in King's Landing but several other places saw it as well as it flew over them. The story was exaggerated to the point that the beast's wings were so vast that it stretched on for miles, or wherever its wing was spread, day became night.

"They are restless after hearing such stories, father," a buxom and beautiful, with olive skin, large dark eyes and long, thick black hair that falls in ringlets to the middle of her back said. She was bowing at her father, who sat on a throne.

Prince of Dorne sighed as he read through all the reports of the sighting. The Targaryan loyalists were agitated and saw the dragon as a sign of the Targaryan returning to power. They wanted to do their part. Civil unrest was notable throughout the peninsula. Many had begun their march toward other inner regions, gathering support rapidly and swelling up their numbers. They will want to head North through Prince's Pass soon. The Prince of Dorne could not stop them without bloodshed and even if he did, he probably destroyed his own army in the attempt.

"Father, maybe it's time for us to have our vengeance? Who else but a Targaryan can command a dragon, the Black Dread no less? Please give the command, show the people your support," the heiress pled. The people had started to call the creature the Black Dread due to its appearance resembling of the Balerion's illustration in history books. None of the book had specifically stated that Balerion was killed in battle only that it presumably to have died of old age. However, dragons were said to be immortal. From the fact, more than a few truly believed the dragon sighted was one and the same.

The question was where have it been all these years?

"Everything is out of place…" the Prince of Dorne said dryly. He frowned and ordered his armies to be ready. They will march with the people and remove any and all usurpers from the Iron Throne as there was no other choice. If he didn't support the people right now or even try to stop them, it would do more harm than good. However, they would have to clash with Renly's army on the field first.

Within the Narrow Sea, an obsidian dragon glided above the surface of the water. It embedded one of its limbs into the water beneath it, allowing the liquid splashed against its scaly claws. It felt the coldness of the water as it expelled the steamy air from its massive jaw. It had left the continent so it could be alone and try out something away from people's eyes.

'I really want to…' Balerion thought as it gathered that foreign energy into its lung to do the technique it had practiced for the week before.

"**Just do it, Naruto… Kalan,**" Kurama smirked as it drifted by the side of the dragon's massive head. It had seen what its host wanted to do. Balerion returned the smirk as it roared into the sea from its airborne position. Within the roar, elemental chakra was interlaced, and element rapidly dropped the ambience temperature as the waves spread outward and high up in the air from the impact point before they frozen stiff. The dragon continued to glide just about the water, circling the spot and continuing to freeze vast amount of ocean surface without difficulty.

Balerion finally did a loop in the air and landed on the ocean, standing on top of water surface while facing its glacial creation. It channeled more charka into its lung which was provided by the demonic entity. The dragon converted them into a different type this time and inhaled deeply. It finally roared outward sending a sonic blast at the frozen sea. Waves after waves of invisible force slammed against the glacier. The sound vibrated through the solid mass, introducing thousands of fissure and cracks as trapped gas and pieces of itself erupted upward like geysers.

The cataclysmic force of the roar continued to rupture the ice before the receiver had enough and exploded into icy churns away from the dragon, showering the seas in chilling mist. The force continued to wash over the area and form a tsunami in the distance. Balerion chuckled childishly at his destructive power and flew off into the air. It was heading toward the continent of Essos. It wanted to check the coast of that land before heading back home.

From the demonstration, its roar had the power to shatter landmass and was capable of shaking the world's foundation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Hmmm, Kalan had no idea what he just had done because of his bottled up desire. This chapter marked the end of first arc as he will learn from his mistake and no longer is a "young" lion. He will understand the repercussion he had created and mature more in next arc. If you have problem with his behavior, then think what you know might not be what Kalan's know. He doesn't know Stannis, Tyrell, Martell face to face. He's intelligent but he lacked experience of the outside world, being stuck on a rock for most of his life after all.

Here are your Six Kings if you haven't figured it out.

**Balon Greyjoy** (Greyjoy Bannermen): Based in Pyke, The Iron Islands.  
><strong>Joffrey Baratheon <strong>(Lannister Bannermen): Based in King's Landing, The Crownlands.  
><strong>Renly Baratheon<strong> (Baratheon and Tyrell Bannermen): Based in Highgarden, The Reach.  
><strong>Robb Starks <strong>(Stark and Arryn Bannermen, including Frey): Based in Winterfell, The North.  
><strong>Stannis Baratheon<strong> (Baratheon Bannermen): Based in Dragonstone, The Narrow Sea.  
><strong>Targaryen Loyalists<strong> (Dornish and Loyalist Remnants): Not really a King, but they revolted.

Most of them are against Lannister forces! Just to make things interesting ^^V. But like game of thrones, there's going to be plenty of backstabbing in one form or another.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and insults will be ignored!<em>**


	8. King of Beasts (1)

**A Song of a Deranged Lion (**Naruto x Game of Thrones**)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Information:** If this story is on hiatus or taking long time to update, read my profile for the reason why and how to bring it back to life again!

The story is entering a new Arc: **_King of Beasts_** after the conclusion of previous arc, **_A Young Lion_**. As the title of this arc suggested, it's a Lion. Naruto/Kalan should grow more mature once this particular arc is over. He always is the King of Beasts regardless of what form he took.

* * *

><p><strong>=[King of Beasts]=<br>**1****

Valyria, once the capital of a great empire called the Valyrian Freehold, was now nothing more than a distant memory; a footnote in the annals of history. The once glimmering beacon of hope, located on a peninsula extending into the Summer Sea, had vanished long ago. It was destroyed by a cataclysmic event known as the Doom of Valyria a century before Aegon's landing. Subsequently, the landing was known as the war of conquest; a conflict which unified the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros under one King.

Whatever the Doom was, it had the power to shatter the entire peninsula, obliterating the ancestral home of House Targaryen, House Celtigar, and House Velaryon. The beautiful landscape where once brimming with dragons and magic, only broken and desolated scorched earth remained; flooded by seas and filled with volcanoes and smoking stacks of rock.

A dragon had returned Valyria as if the place was once its home. Its roar filled the area as its hardened obsidian claws landed on the molten rocks, crushing them into rubbles. The vast pair of blackened wings protruding from its back enfolded. Its slit eyes swimming in clear blue scanned the surrounding while the foul air invaded its nostrils.

It had read. It had learnt. It had imagined what the old Valyria would be like in those pages that passed down from one generation to the next. The mighty empire forged in fire and blood, spanning much of the continent of Essos. That was a misconception. Valyrian Freehold was never an empire, but it tended to be referred as one. A nation it should have been called.

With its mind immersed in the historical facts and lore, the titanic black dragon blinked slowly, trying to see the phantom image of the city that was once stood here. Barely anything resembled the majestic city remained. It pondered how could an advanced civilization – the dominant military and cultural power of the known world at the time – could have ended like so. It contemplated in the silence that came.

Eventually, something broke that silence.

"**This place sucks! Why are we here Nar… Kalan?**" A fiery apparition called out while hovering from the side of the dragon's scaly face.

The dragon leered. The slit eyes rotated in their sockets, focusing on the only demon that ever dares to haunt it. It let out a heavy breath and laid its eyes back to the ashen land ahead. Seconds later, it turned to the side and examined the raging waves of the Smoking Sea.

One of his uncles was lost in that sea, trying to find this place.

Gerion Lannister left Lannisport in the year 292AC, when Kalan was about ten year old. Kalan liked his uncle Gerion as the man had the knack for making other laugh. He was an adventurer and saw many great things that Kalan wanted to see.

The last time Kalan saw his uncle was when the man left Lannisport, sailing to on a quest to find the ancestral sword Brightroar and any other treasures that might have survived the Doom of Valyria.

The last anyone had heard of Gerion was that he sailed into the Smoking Sea with a band of slaves since his original crew had abandoned him, citing he was insane to do so.

Kalan wondered if his uncle ever made it here. It seemed unlikely.

"**This place is a dump! There are better places than this!**" The entity called out again.

"Because I wanted to, and nobody asked you to come along, Kurama," Kalan retorted with a rather deep and menacing voice befitting of what he was right now; a Dragon – Balerion the Black Dread to be exact – as he used his newfound ability to transform into one.

The transformation technique he used was known as Henge. It was a very basic and elementary Jutsu from his old life. It was rarely used back in that world. But here in his second life, it was an incredible useful and practical technique that allowed one to transform into any object, taking on their physical properties.

For example, if he wanted to be a knife, he would be a real knife, completely capable to cutting through flesh as if his body would be made of real steel. That alone had already made it an incredible powerful technique since he could in fact transform into anything he desired.

The only downside was that it limited to physical appearance. As a Dragon, he had true dragon body, but could not actually produced and breathe fire like a real life dragon. Such ability was unnecessary as he could convert the energy – chakra – flowing through him into any other element he desired. Thus in the end, he could still breathe fire and much more.

"**I can't move away from you brat!**" Kurama snorted as it tried to move away, but some invisible string bounded it to its host, pulling it back with a jerk. It sighed and drifted along the air. "**If I could, I would just find somewhere to sleep and let you go do your own things!**"

Kalan rolled his massive draconic eyes before staring back at the fox-like ghost. They said that this place was haunted by demons, and the water was infested with Krakens. Kalan wasn't sure if the second piece of information was true or not, but the first seemed to be with Kurama here. That entity was a demon; that much he knew without doubt. It had haunted him night and day when he was just a child; kept on telling him to kill things out of pure spite or simply for fun. Now… it was still haunting him, but wasn't as murderous and bloodthirsty as before.

So what had changed? Well, the demon finally remembered the old life that it had lived.

Unlike the astral creature, who gained all its memory, Kalan had to gain his gradually and in disjointed flashes. There was no real chronological order to them as he had to piece them together slowly and logically in his mind. He'd remembered much from the effort, but refused to let the past dictated his future. He accepted that he was once known as Naruto Uzumaki and lived in another world called the Elemental Nation, battling godlike beings. It was pointless in denying that, but that life died the moment Naruto did. He was Kalan Lannister now and he would remain as such.

"Stop whining… what really stopping you? If you wanted to sleep, I'm sure you could regardless of being dragged around or not," Kalan retorted while squirming and cracking his elongated neck.

Kurama paused at the statement as if it was trying to think up a plausible answer or a good comeback, causing the dragon to narrow its eyes before chuckling.

Kalan realized why he never seen the demon slept before. It was always awake even if he was sleeping or trying his best to sleep. "Don't tell me… you're afraid of not waking up again? Fear of the dark?"

"**SHUT UP! I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING! I'M THE GREAT NINE-TAIL FOX! I'M THE STRONGEST OF ALL THE BIJUU!**"

"Don't you mean the only Bijuu now?" Kalan jabbed as he knew what Bijuu were. They were powerful creature capable of remodeling the landscape with but a single flick of their tails. If they were here, they would be herald as Gods and be worshiped. Kurama would really love something like that.

"**Shut up! I'm still the strongest!**"

"Of one," Kalan added, implying that if there were no one to compare yourself with, then were you truly the strongest?

"**Shut up!**"

"Is that all you could come up with?" Kalan snickered as his draconic laughter bounced off the ashen earth and scattered ruins.

"**Shut up!**" Kurama growled in annoyance.

Kurama tried to bite Kalan, but its astral body went right through the Dragon. It had lost its body long ago. Only its essence – a soul if you will – remained. It had given everything, even its own life, to save the blond those years ago, but being made purely of chakra it could not actually die. Hence, it became the current blond's source of power as the boy's body does not contain an actual chakra coil within.

After a few more attempts in vain, Kurama sobbed.

Kalan let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away," he apologized after seeing the prideful creature was reduced to such a sorry state. He hadn't seen what really happened towards the end of his previous life as it will come eventually, but from what Kurama had told him, which was really more like bragging, it appeared that the demonic fox had saved the life of Naruto Uzumaki on multiple occasions. They were best friend of sort in the end, and now a lifetime companion as he and it were linked in some twisted form of a soul mate. Knowing that kind of freaked Kalan out, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Anyway, Kurama deserved some respects on his part. It would stop the fox from bothering him during crucial moment like blocking his field of view or shouting into his ears while he was trying to listen to someone else.

"**Alright, apology accepted. Now, can we get out of here? I don't like this place. It filled with malice and hatred… so much pains here… I can feel it,**" Kurama said and muttered as it drifted around in front of the great black Dragon.

Kalan narrowed his eyes a little at the fiery entity. "Huh? What you mean you can feel it?"

"**You still haven't remembered up to there yet?" **Kurama questioned. It seemed really odd, but maybe because the blond was unconsciously refusing the memory.

"**Whatever. I can detect negative-emotions even if the one who emitted them are long dead. There are a lot of negative emotions around here and it feels like they screaming into my ears. Really annoying…**" Kurama stated as it looked around with some irritation.

Kalan thought about the information. "Screaming into your ears… Exactly like how you do it to me every single day?"

"**SHUT UP! I didn't have my memory then, and I wasn't sure who you were. As far as I was concern, you're just some idiot I got stuck with,**" Kurama retorted loudly.

Kalan chuckled. He knew how annoying that was since Kurama kept doing it to him. But after a while, he learnt to tune much of it out. Kurama was having the same problem right now, and part of Kalan wanted to stay here and let the emotional residues torture the demon fox. But he knew that Kurama wasn't the same one that frightened him when he was a child so there really was no point for this kind of payback unless Kurama was playing him for a chump. If it was an act, it was an incredibly good one.

"Right," Kalan began as fox glared at him, "that's a useful ability to have. Sensing negative emotions… can you use it to detect if someone's lying?"

"**Yes,**" Kurama answered simply.

The response was too quick, but Kalan expected that kind of answer from the demon so he decided to elaborate on it. "And what if they are natural liar? The one that really believed in the words they spew? Like for example, Lord Varys."

Lord Varys was the master of whisperer for the Seven Kingdoms. The man was basically a spymaster who informed the King of major events occurring around in the world. During his brief stay at King's Landing, Kalan had conversed with the plump man occasionally, and he couldn't really figure out what the man truly wanted.

Varys seemed to have neither a goal nor desire, which was odd. Everyone wanted something underneath all the façade they put on. Every word Varys gave seemed to be the truth, or at least that was what Varys truly believed. There was no doubt in the eunuch's voice, but then again, Varys' job was to lie and detect lies so Kalan knew he would be outmatched in that kind of game.

"**The bald and fat sorry excuse for a man? I remembered him, he seemed to be very truthful as far as I could tell,**" Kurama stated with a mocking tone.

Kalan chuckled and tried to scratch his face, but forgot he was still a Dragon so his talon did hurt him. He should transform back to normal, but he wanted to remain as a dragon. One of his childhood dreams was to see a real life dragon. He always wanted to ride a dragon like Aegon the Conqueror, but since dragons were extinct, this was the next best thing. He had to use a catalyst – the bones of Balerion – to maintain the perfect transformation or it would be a crude imitation and wouldn't work properly.

"Is he really?"

"**What that supposed to mean?**" Kurama thought Kalan didn't believe him.

That wasn't what Kalan meant, however. "Lord Varys appeared to be speaking the truth. Everything I've questioned he would give a truthful answer to or simply refused if it was too private. I have not noticed he lied to me once. I admit he is very punctual, diligent, vigilant, and seemed to know everything around the Seven Kingdom and beyond. As a spymaster, he's probably the best there is."

"**And yet, you seemed to be upset,**" Kurama noted the Dragon's troubled expression. While human probably had hard time discerning that, Kurama wasn't human so it was too difficult.

"Kurama. For as long as you have lived, you should know that no one is perfect. The more perfect one appeared to be, the more one have something to hide," Kalan stated.

Kurama cracked up. "**Perfect? Varys is a manipulative shriving bastard! Perfect!? HAHAAHAA!**"

Kalan glared at Kurama for insulting his insight and sighed afterward. It appeared that the fox didn't get what he meant. "That's not what I mean. I mean his work and reports are too perfect. They are always detailed and well-crafted. I know he's good at his job but I couldn't help but thought that those report were designed specifically for me and others to read. I expect there should be some mistakes, at least some form of errors, but there weren't any. It's too perfect… and the more it is, the more suspicious I become."

The fiery entity blinked and realized what Kalan was hinting at. "**I see…**" It could only utter that much.

Kalan chuckled at the response. He had got rid of Lord Baelish because that man was too dangerous to be left alone. Baelish would only create chaos and seize any opportunity in the chaos. Varys, on other hand, was a mysterious and enigmatic person. Kalan wanted to spy on the spymaster longer before he could form a theory about the eunuch, but his sister had forced his hand and evicted him from King's Landing.

To be honest, Kalan wasn't sure whether he should be angry at his sister, Cersei Lannister, or not. He found holding a grudge against her was pointless so he decided to forget the whole matter. He might have gone overboard with Petyr Baelish without consulting her on the matter. If he has to do again, he wouldn't consult her either. Cersei's judgment was too impaired in his opinion.

"Well, let's head home I guess or you want to stay here and listen to scream of the dead?"

"**Huh? About time! Let's go. Go. Go. Go…!**"

Kalan grinned and unfolded his vast wings from his back. Spreading them out, he flapped downward and lifted high into the air. He immediately headed towards the landmass of Essos in order to get his bearing and direction. Flying across the Smoking Sea, he thought about his father and how long until he would be able to go out and see the world again.

"Say, Kurama. I've been meaning to ask," Kalan said.

"**Ask what?**"

"You were there when I was conceived, right?"

"**… Yes.**"

"Then you should know who my mother is."

Kurama understood the unsaid question. "**Hmmm. She's… hmm… I am not really sure. I thought it was strange when I remembered everything. Where exactly is your mother in all of this?**"

"Father ordered uncle Kevan to get rid of her when she gave birth to me, or that what I have been told all my life," Kalan said and sighed. "She was a whore… a bed warmer for my father in his moment of doubt just before he swore his allegiance to the House of Baratheon. It occurred near the end of the Rebellion. Even so, she's my mother. The person who gave birth to me in this life, and I wanted to at least see her once. I wanted to see what kind of person she is through my own eyes. I wanted to know if she truly abandoned me for a pile of gold."

Kurama blinked in confusion. It seemed like there were some misinformation from what it knew. "**And what if she did? What you going to do then?**"

"Nothing, but I want to hear the truth from her. Father didn't remember exactly what happened that night and he refused to speak about it," Kalan said and frowned. There seemed to be some mysteries surrounding his birth. Only a few people knew exactly what had happened. His uncle was one of the few, but refused to say anything.

Why did his uncle love him so? Every now and then, Kalan thought Kevan Lannister might be his father instead, but that would be implausible. The real fact was that Tywin Lannister would not accept anyone unless it was of his blood, let alone his apparent heir. Therefore, Kalan must be his son.

"Is Tywin Lannister my father?" Kalan decided to ask anyway just for the confirmation.

"**Yes, he is. There's no doubt about that. I swore I remember choosing his wife so you would be born into a loving home as you've requested. I went into my slumber after completing my task and thought it would be smooth sailing when I wake up again. I have no clue what the fuck happened,**" Kurama said with visible frustration. It had placed both of them into an illusion so they would carry out the necessary act, but it turned out that woman wasn't Tywin's spouse after all.

Who was she? Kurama was baffled.

"Wife… I don't think father would take another spouse. Father only loved Joanna… even now, long after her death. Lady Lannister died giving birth to Tynii, and that was the whole reason why Cersee loathed Tynii so much. She didn't hate Tynii because of his disfigurement, only that Tynii took away the love of a mother…" Kalan said before swallowing something down his draconic throat. The unconditional love of a mother; it sounded harder than it appeared.

"**Sorry about that,**" Kurama apologized when it noticed the sad eyes of the Dragon.

"Not really your fault, Kurama. I know that so I can't blame you. In two lifetimes, I didn't get the love of my parents. As Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki both died the day I was born so they couldn't show me that. And now, as Kalan Lannister, even though I have a father, he gave me none of the fatherly love, and my mother abandoned me. Maybe I wasn't meant to have loving parents?"

"**Hmm… it doesn't make sense though,**" Kurama stated.

Kalan leered at the fox. "What you mean by that?"

"**Your mother,**" Kurama answered dryly. "**When I found her, she was begging and praying to her God for a child. I watched her closely for a few days before decided she would be the one. I'm sure then and now she wouldn't give up her child for any amount of money. Thinking about it, it's more likely that you were ripped away from her.**"

If that was the true then that meant his mother never willingly abandon him. With that thought, Kalan roared as his voice boomed throughout the air. He truly wanted to find his mother now. What would she say to the person he had become? Would she still love him as her own? It had been seventeen years since then. Still, there was hope, but he needed more information.

"Tell me about her," Kalan demanded.

Kurama blinked. "**Eh? Why?**"

"Tell me about her! At least what she looked like so I could search for her," Kalan requested.

"**Oh. I only knew what she looked like back then. She might have changed now. It has been seventeen years after all so why bother,**" Kurama said.

Kalan twisted his head around to the fox and narrowed his eyes in menacing manner. They couldn't really hurt each other so the intimidation was pointless.

Kurama sighed. "**Give me a minute to** **remember as my memory back then is fairly fuzzy.**" Two minutes passed. "**Hmmm… Your mother seemed to have gentle soul, praying constantly like multiple times a day. Too much praying, but I felt no negative emotion from her so she genuinely was a devout. As for her appearance, she had a round face, silky black hair, a nice but flat body, good hip…**"

"Oi!"

"**Eh? No, I mean she has child bearing hip which was one of the qualities I was looking for. Since she wanted a child and seemed like a good mother material as well as being wealthy according to the clothing she had on and the place she stayed at. Added all that together, I chose her to be your mother in the little time I had. It was a good choice… but something fucked up!**" Kurama said the last part loudly. That wasn't much to go on, but it was better than nothing.

"Anything else? Like what were her…?" Before Kalan could ask the finer points so he could narrow down his search, his ear twitched as he heard something emanating from the ground below. It was a very high pitch screeching sound.

His eyes focused more and examined the landscape below. "Did you hear that?"

"**Hear what?**" Kurama asked.

"It sounds like something is calling me," Kalan said agitated as his draconic heart thumped rapidly. He felt something unexplainable nudging in the back of his mind, requesting him to fly towards the origin of that sound. If he must theorize, the sound was a high pitch cry like a child calling for their parents.

"I'm going to check on something," Kalan said before swooping down from the sky and gliding towards whatever that was.

**XxXxX**

Below the sky and on the ground was a platinum-haired girl, trying to feed her newest child with a piece of meat as she continued to traverse the harsh desert. Like all newborn, it refused to eat.

She was tired, travelling across the desert region with her entourage. They were all that remained of her late husband's retinue.

"What did your brother say about them, Khaleesi?" A voice behind her asked.

"He said they ate meat," the Khaleesi replied and shook her head a little. Her parched lips parted as she exhaled while the relentless sun bearing down upon her, blistering her skin along with everyone else's.

"He didn't tell you what kind of meat?" The same girl questioned again.

The Khaleesi shook her head at the question. "My brother didn't know anything about dragons. He didn't know anything about any –

She was stopped abruptly. A deafening shrieking sound washed over her, and a few people behind her held their ears in discomfort. After the ringing of her eardrum subsided, she looked around and noticed the two dragons in their cages were agitated and screeching.

The black dragon, Drogon – named after her late husband – on her shoulder was doing the same as it tried to flap its infantile wings. It leaped off her shoulder, trying to fly but failed. It would have crashed into the dusty ground if she didn't reach out and hold it up with both hands.

Drogon continued to give out a shrilling scream at the direction that sound came from while trying to break free from the hold.

"Khaleesi, what's going on with them?" One of the men asked, but the person he asked did not know.

She didn't know anything about dragons. Maybe they all were hallucinating under the intense heat, but that seemed unlikely. Whatever that sound was that washed over them had agitated her dragons.

"Ser Jorah?" Khaleesi asked.

The strong, fit, and large middle-age man came to her side as requested. Jorah Mormont was an exiled knight from Westeros, who came into her service. The former head of House Mormont and Lord of Bear Island had been in many places in Essos after his disgrace, but he never heard something like that. It felt incredibly dreadful and terrifying.

"I don't know what that is, but I think we should continue, Khaleesi. It's dangerous to stay here in the open," Jorah advised.

Khaleesi nodded. Drogon, however, kept trying to break out her arms so she had to put it back into the cage with the rest of her dragons.

As everyone continued across the sandy path further, a black shadow swept over them. A few people let out a breath of relief from the much needed shade. They initially assumed that a dense cloud had finally covered the sun, but the shadow passed over them too quickly. Many of them looked up at the sky out of curiosity.

"Khaleesi!" Jorah called out as he saw something out of a nightmare. If he hadn't seen three newborn dragons recently, he would assume he had gone delirious from the heat. A massive black dragon that had flew pass the line of people was now in the far distance.

Everyone froze up in their spot when they saw it curved around in the sky and coming back at them.

"I hope that is one of yours, Khaleesi," the woman wished. From the shape, it was obvious a Dragon; a fully grown one.

Khaleesi shook her head without leaving her eyes from it, panting tiredly in the arid climate, trying to collect some liquid in the air. She moistened her lips and eyes while wanting to call out to the incoming creature.

A few men behind her wanted to run away but Jorah stopped them from doing something so foolish. If they showed they were prey, the predator would surely hunt them down.

The best chance for them right now was to remain perfectly still so it would pass over them. If it didn't, then Jorah had no clue. How do one fight against a Dragon who could set the land on fire? Furthermore, where did it come from? No one had seen a living dragon until three newly hatched one. It wasn't a newborn. It was fully grown adult size. It must have lived for centuries as Dragon continuously grown bigger as they aged.

"Don't! Let it pass," Jorah shouted, but his worst fear came to light.

The titanic dragon didn't make any attempt to pass them by. Instead, it swooped down and landed on the ground in front of them, sending up dense dust cloud, which obscured its blackened scaly body. The ground rumbled from the shock, knocking most of men and woman off their feet.

Khaleesi, also known as Daenerys Targaryan, stared at settling dust before it was blasted away by a pair of immensely powerful wings, unveiling what could be potentially be the harbinger of her death from within. The three infant dragons screeched at the new comer as it turned its head to the side and lowered it to see the seemingly unflinching girl more clearly. The massive draconic iris narrowed and focused as she held her breath.

Everyone else was doing the same while their survival instinct screamed at them and ordered them to make haste and run, but where could they run to? Where could they hide exactly? Not from something like this. Before they could find an answer, the dragon blinked, lifting its head upright and letting out a deep chuckle.

That sounded almost like human; terrifyingly so.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Since Kalan is already in Essos, I will have him meet up Daenerys first, but he will deal with the rest of Westeros soon. The main pairing for this story has never changed since when I first started this story, which will still be NarutoxSansa (at the end). This is game of thrones so screwing other people wouldn't that much of a problem. As for whether Sansa is going to be weak or strong when they finally together, the answer is fairly obvious. Sansa's progression is one of the most intriguing parts in this story.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and Insults will be ignored!<em>**


	9. King of Beasts (2)

**A Song of a Deranged Lion (**Naruto x Game of Thrones**)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is a work of fiction. All the characters designs, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Game of Thrones is returning back on television so this story is on updating again – probably?

* * *

><p><strong>=[King of Beasts]=<br>**2****

Under the relenting clear sky, her weary khalasar – only numbered in the hundred – were speechless, unable to utter even a small whimper. Their parched throats, begging for a drop of water, were being choked by an invisible hand called absolute terror. The **_Unburnt_** and **_Mother of Dragons_**, as they had named her, was in the same condition. It was an affliction, ensnared by the scrutinizing and menacing pair of deep slit eyes from a black winged towering titan.

Upon the reflection of those dark blue draconic eyes, Daenerys Targaryen saw her feeble self. She must be strong for the sake of her people. That was what she'd told – lectured – herself. She must show no fear, no weakness, no doubt. It was easier said than done as more and more of her Khalasar perished in grim and terrible place called the Red Waste.

As she stared directly into its dreadful gaze, the scorching wind of the harsh desert no longer exerting itself on her parched skin or bothering to brush against her tangled platinum hair. The whispering and soothing voice of death, coming from the arid and sandy surrounding, could no longer be captured by her ears. Like the shrieking cries of three newborn dragons in their protective cages, all form of external noises had been drowned out.

Daenerys could only hear the rapid thumping within her chest. With each ghastly, dreadful thump, the feeling from months passed made itself known once more in her psych, pulling her mind back into its dark embrace. She thought she had overcame, conquered, and eradicated it from her very being.

_You don't want to wake the dragon, do you? _Her older brother, Viserys Targaryen, had asked her. It was his favorite saying; a taunting reminder to what kind of mystical blood that was flowing through his vein, and that she was rightfully belong to him. But when the crown made of molten gold was placed upon his head by her late sun-and-stars, he had truly revealed what he was. Her brother was nothing more than an imposter; a feeble shell made of flesh, claiming to be a sleeping dragon.

With the vivid image of her brother's ultimate fate flashed in her mind, Daenerys wondered what she would reveal to the world when it was her time. It would not matter as she would not care then. She swallowed the growing unpleasant feeling gnawing at the bottom of her throat, suppressing it with sheer will and determination. She would not allow it to control her any longer. That time was done. She was no longer a child.

"What is your name?" requested by the massive, black dragon in High Valyrian. It – Kalan – knew the tongue of old as the knowledge was part of his noble education and upbringing. Learning how to speak the language fluently was not a requirement, but countless songs and books still sung and cited using those words. How he had loved legends, immersing himself in the pages and ballads for years, especially those of heroic and chivalrous valor.

Daenerys tensed up like a statue. She did not expect the dragon to speak. No one living would ever think a dragon – a mindless beast that needed to be tamed – could speak any kind of comprehensible tongue, let alone that of Old Valyria. Yet the evidence right before her could not be dismissed, and the piercing voice it had was extremely deep, enough to send chill to all those who'd the displeasure of hearing it.

She tried to search for her own voice in order to give it a proper response. Her lips parted, but no word came forth. Her voice could not be reached.

Kalan stared down at the platinum-haired girl as her mouth gaped like a fish. He knew who she was from her appearances and physical traits alone. He did not expect to run into her in the vast opened land of Essos, however.

Quickly decided what he would do, the dense muscles in his arm bulged as he lifted the gigantic limb into the air. He sent his talon downwards, slashing through the sands and crushing any of the stones beneath. The strike into the earth forced the entirely area to shake heavily, blasting dust away with the generated wind it impact created. Everyone snapped out of their stupor while the newborns dragons immediately stopped screeching in their wooden cage. He lowered his head towards the ground.

"Do not make me ask you again," he warned. "Speak, old blood of Valyria, what is your name?"

"I am Daenerys… of House Targaryen," she responded weakly in fluent High Valyrian, the tongue of her ancient homeland. She tensed up and wondered whether she should have given more information, but knowing the dragon had spoken in High Valyrian, title such as Khaleesi would meant absolutely nothing to it, and calling herself Mother of Dragons would likely be of a great offense.

The fiery entity, invisible to all but one person or beast now, hovered in front of the violet-eyed girl. It gave one quick, but detailed, examination of the girl before turned around and calling out. "Hey Naruto! I mean Kalan! She feels kind of different; different from everyone else around here, including you, but you're different yourself, of course."

Kalan narrowed his gigantic eyes at the demon, making it appeared like he was displeased with the girl's response. He then gave a brief leer at the three infant dragons in their small wooden cage further away and to the side. If it had been a few months ago, he would give anything to see a real living, breathing dragon just one time. "Where did you get those hatchlings from, Daenerys Targaryen?"

"They…are," Daenerys said reluctantly before taking in a deep breath to calm her nerve. They had been born from her faiths and her needs, given life through the deaths of her husband, her unborn son and the treacherous maegi. She had walked into the soothing flames, and they came forth from within. She would not allow any man – anyone for that matter – to take them while she lived.

"Mine," Daenerys concluded her response without averting her eyes from the towering gaze.

Kalan let out a growl as he understood the implication instantly. While it was quite a surprise for him to learn of their existence, the threat they posed for the future was alarming. The last dragon had died more than a century ago. Its bones kept under the Red Keep of King's Landing, where he'd borrowed a piece to make a catalyst ring. Not much can be seen from simply examining what little remain of their corpses, but as history recorded, when they were fielded in battle, great and brave men were literally cooked in their armor while screaming in fear.

Everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knew Aegon I Targaryen had invaded and conquered most of Westeros with just only three of them, scorching the bountiful landscape into burning wasteland, and converting a gigantic fortress like Harrenhal into desolated ruin. That was when the Targaryen held no grudge against the people they wanted subjugated.

The time had changed, and the Targaryen now had a grudge. Thinking about the eventual destruction of his House and the death of all those that he cherished and loved, the dried earth cracked and crumpled into dust beneath the crushing might of his claw.

Kalan, the scion of house Lannister, wanted to kill the girl and ending any possible future threat. It was the best course of action, his mind had told him. His gigantic claw was raised above the last confirmed heir of house Targaryen. He was about to slash through her along with her newborns dragons. It would only take but a moment, an effortless moment, but strangely, he hesitated.

Perhaps it was her unflinching violet eyes, or maybe it was the fractured memories of Naruto Uzumaki that had stopped him from committing outright murder. Kalan pondered which one did so for a fraction of a second. Neither, he quickly surmised. As brave as she was standing before him, he would still strike her down without any sense of guilt or remorse, and his original personality and mentality was only but a distant echo in the back of his mind, unable to dictate his action and future. He would slaughter and destroy everything that would threaten all those that he loved, and despite all their faults, he loved his father, his uncle, his three siblings, his niece and nephew.

Family was above all.

Once Kalan concluded his train of thought, he figured it was the third reason. He slowly lowered the massive sharp claw before speaking up once more. "Do you know who I am, Daenerys Targaryen?"

Dany unclenched her hands and relaxed herself along with everyone doing the same behind her. She had balled them the moment the black dragon raised its claw with the intention of striking her down from her response. She realized her answer was incredibly foolish after she had said it, but it was too late by then. The evidence the massive dragon had presented by speaking in High Valyrian was slapping her in the face. For years, long before she was born, dragons were merely tools and pets to be used by her House. They were properties… slaves. She was against slavery.

"I apologize –

"That is not what I've asked," Kalan interjected. His draconic voice laced with chakra. It boomed, rippling and washing throughout the area, making everyone flinched under its effect. Manifested flames swirled in his lungs and stomach before seeping out of his jaws and nostrils, heating up the burning desert more than it was. He tilted his head slightly at the platinum-haired girl. "Do not change the subject. I ask, you answer. If I don't like your response, I will send you to join your brother. Do you understand?"

Daenerys Targaryen tensed up and nodded submissively. She was being dominated again, and there was nothing she could do about it. How would one fight against a dragon of such dreadful caliber; a creature that could scorch the earth with little effort? The thought of knowing her enemies would feel the same when they come face to face with her matured dragons lifted her spirit slightly.

Ser Jorah, who was standing silently by her side, tried to get closer to her in order to advise her, but he only managed to get one small step before the black dragon shifted its focus. It icy cold stares sent chill down his spine, freezing him in his place.

"Your presence is unneeded, Ser Jorah," Dany said in the common tongue. Her violet eyes never left the dragon as she could see the old Knight in their reflection.

"My queen," Ser Jorah said.

Dany shook her head lightly. "I have to do this alone as it is my right." Her words were enough to make the veteran retreated while the dragon returned its gaze back onto the girl. It didn't say anything since it didn't want to use the common tongue, thus breaking the persona it had created.

"I do not know who you are," Dany answered truthfully. The topic about their kind had always eluded her even when she wanted to know. Her brother claimed to know great many things about them, but he never shared any with her. She suspected he knew absolutely nothing about them, and currently, she suspected the dragon was more than meet the eyes.

Kurama snickered as it hovered to the side of Kalan. "I really had thought you were going to turn her into ash instead of making her into mincemeat for a second there…. are you having another second thought… third thought? How about you eat her then?"

Kalan leered at fiery entity after blinking just once. Having it floating around him was a distraction, and he didn't have a suitable mindscape for it to inhabit like he did in his previous life. In all honesty, Kalan didn't want it to be roaming in his mind, reading his inner thoughts, but he needed a way to talk to it without making him looking insane to others. He returned his slit eyes back onto the girl silently while extinguishing the swirling fire in his belly.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me," Kurama growled in annoyance.

"I am not ignoring you, Kurama. I just don't want to be seen like a nut job, talking to empty air. It would be very strange, and more so when I'm in this form," Kalan responded in fluent Japanese. That was the solution he came up with, and no one in the world should know how to write and speak the language of the Elemental Nations.

Seeing the confused look on the platinum-haired girl's face when he spoke, Kalan continued speaking to Kurama without averting his eyes from her. "The spew of fire was just an intimidation, and I didn't crush her into a bloody pulp before because it is unnecessary. Think about it. If I do nothing, the likelihood of her dying in this hostile place is very high, and if by luck, she doesn't, I could still crush her later. Right now, I have other plan for her."

"Oh… that kind of makes sense. So what's the plan?" Kurama responded in Japanese as it stared down at girl. It smirked. "Eat her later?"

"Eat her? Even when I'm in this form, it's still considered as cannibalism," Kalan pointed out. "And that wasn't the plan… why would I need to plan something as simple as that?"

"No, I mean **_eat_** her," Kurama emphasized with a lewd grin.

Kalan blinked. He leered at the astral being before his mind clicked. "You pervert."

"Said the guy who goes in and out of brothel every single day," Kurama scoffed, "banging dozens of pretty girls and learning new techniques from them. Why bother learning how to please a woman if you're not using it at all? Plus… you haven't got any asses for months so far… I kind of miss watching."

Kalan refrained from responding. It was not the time to discuss such thing. In all honesty, he became extremely bored after a couple of days of going into the brothel, doing the same routine as a façade for the late Petyr Baelish, so he'd decided to learn something new from the girls to pass the time.

"By the way, she had no clue what we're talking about," Kurama said. "I mean you since she can't really see me." It floated in front of the girl with a wide grin. "Hey bitch, want to know a secret? I skull-fucked your slutty mother while making your dad watched! What are you going to do about it?"

Kalan wanted to smack the demon, but such an attempt would be futile. If he were to swing his talons around, it would probably bisect all the people in the immediate vicinity. "If you just be quiet for a few minutes, I will tell you about why I'm keeping her alive."

"Meh, I'm not really interested in that. She's alive, dead, doesn't really matter to me," Kurama snorted as it stared at the narrowed eyes of the dragon. "Well, I had my fun. You can talk to her. Call me when you're going to rape her."

Kalan rolled his eyes slightly at the suggestion. He'd starting to greatly miss the murderous personality than the perverted one. At least the murderous one made sense. Landing his eyes back on the silenced girl, he decided he would provide a good explanation.

"That was the voice of the dragon, Daenerys Targaryen," he said in High Valyrian. He used his claw to carve a couple of Kanji letters into the hard earth. All the alphabets in the Japanese language could be written with a single stroke from a brush – or a claw – so it just made thing easier for him. "Only the privileged few may learn it."

"I have never…" Daenerys began, but abruptly stopped. She'd forgotten that she was not allowed to speak unless being asked a question. The dragon had made that very clear.

Kalan nodded approvingly. "At least you are obedience and know your place, Daenerys Targaryen," he said before taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "You're probably wondering how a dragon could speak any form of tongue, but know this, not all dragons are the same. I am special. I will address you on who I am as I did to your ancestors centuries ago… since the cataclysm. I think it is commonly known as the Doom. Is it not?"

"Yes. The Doom of Valyria," Dany confirmed with her own knowledge. She'd really hoped it would tell her more about it, but her breathing became unsteady as she had been standing in the burning sun for a prolonged period of time. Her skin was cracked, shredding flake by flake. Her entourage, what remained of her late husband's khalasar, was also breathing heavily. Some of the children were sobbing meekly in their parents arms. Hungered and thirsted, none of them would last long.

Kalan understood their dilemma while grinding his elongated razor sharp teeth against each other, making several people shivered in dread. He didn't want to dissuade the illusion since it served his purpose well. Fear was a good motivator as long as it was used correctly. And furthermore, whether they lived or die were not his really his problem, but their distressed faces did affect him deep down.

Slightly opening his jaw, he sent out his split-end long tongue. It flicked, sliding along the air towards Daenerys, who was clenching her hands, trying not to move.

The snake-like tongue was retrieved before it could come in contact with the girl. "Know that before I ascended into what I am, I was once a human. The story of my life is complicated, but when I became a dragon, I was given the name Naruto. It means Maelstrom in the tongue of dragon," he said as chakra filled his belly once more. A lie based on the truth was much more solid than the one that was not. "And do you know why I was called that?"

He did not allow Dany to answer as he lifted his head towards the sky and roared loudly. His voice shook the air and ground. Densely packed black smokes escaped from his jaw, rocketing skyward like a pillar of doom. As if the pillar had collided against an invisible barrier in the sky, foggy tendrils spread across the heaven in all directions from its tip, dispersing and morphing in dark clouds, blocking out the sun.

Once lightning roared above, he closed his jaw and then lowered his head back down.

Heavy rains fell upon the dried landscape, soaking the granulated earth, cooling it while providing clean water for all those that desperately in need of it. It took at least a minute for everyone to realize they weren't having some sort of mass hallucination. The three caged dragons were screeching once more as water slashed against their scales.

"I have never seen such thing in all my life," Ser Jorah gasped, trying to gather some liquids in his mouth along with many Dothraki around him.

"Tsk… when I get my body back…" Kurama growled in irritation as the water passed right through his body. He could not feel the raindrop or the cool breeze it provided.

Daenerys felt numerous splatter of liquids against her parched skins, rehydrating them. She took in one deep breath and looked at the black dragon as it watched everyone else. What could she say to it in this moment? Why did it give her its name? Where was it all these time? Only a few months ago, as far as she knew, dragons were extinct. She gathered her courage, opening her mouth and trying to ask what it wanted with her, but it spoke up instead.

"The first thing you will do is take a nice and long shower," Kalan told the demon in Japanese, finishing off the sentence. Kurama made a snorting sound, but agreed nonetheless. Kalan then raised his claw. He slammed it downward and buried it deep into the softened earth, shaking the entire area in the process.

Her courage plummeted. Dany locked her moistened lips together and remained silently, waiting for its question. The ground below her feet shifted and ruptured, making her to take a few steps backward. A small root surged up from below the wet sand and stone. It rose and grew into a thick tree. Numerous branches spread outwards before they sprouted vibrant green leaves in mass. Her violet eyes widened as the closest branch began to bear a fruit.

Kalan pulled out his claw from the earth as he felt his form was about to destabilize. He closed his eyes, placing all his concentration on maintaining the transformation technique.

"Only one puny tree and you're tired already. Naruto could do the hell a lot more than this in the end… well, not Wood Releases though," Kurama said, but it earned no response from Kalan in return. It turned and looked at the dragon. "It's very impressive that you've figured out how to mix elementary type of chakra together like that. Do water first then add earth later to make wood. Slow, but highly effective… okay, I'll be quiet now."

"Yes, the silence would be nice," Kalan responded dryly in Japanese while he continued to regulate the internal flow of energy. He didn't like Kurama comparing him to his old self for whatever reason. Such a comparison served absolutely no real purpose, and only agitated him further. He switched language to High Valyrian before speaking up again. "You will need your strength, Daenerys Targaryen."

It took a handful of seconds for Daenerys to understand. Her hand hesitatingly gripped one of the fully ripe fruits that were hanging off a thick branch as the people behind her watched on. From her quick estimation, there was not enough on the tree for everyone. There never were.

"My queen," Ser Jorah said lowly. He wiped his lips with his forearm. Only liquid filled his stomach. "It is not wise to refuse its offer."

"I cannot while my people starved," Dany replied as she removed her hand from the fruit.

"I did not say you cannot share with others, Daenerys Targaryen," Kalan clarified as he opened his eyes and narrowed them at her. "But know that one day you will have to put your own gain first. If you do not, then you will not amount to anything in the end," he added before spreading his vast blackened wings. Flapping downwards, he uplifted up into the air before soaring high into the sky.

"Eh? Where are we going?" Kurama asked as it was pulled along by an invisible force. It flew ahead of the dragon and pointed out of his tendrils towards the west. "Westeros is that way."

"We're going fishing first," Kalan replied.

"Meh… why do so much just to fuck her? You could just bend her over and have your way. I'm sure no one will protest unless they want to become a pile of ash."

"Can you stop suggesting that, you stupid fur ball!?" Kalan roared in annoyance. The fiery entity was also suggesting he rapes the girl in his dragon form. It would be wrong, not to mention impossible.

"Ahahahahahaha! It's one win for me," Kurama called out.

Kalan blinked at the realization. Was it tried to aggravate him? In his irritation, he tried to munch the demon, but it phased through his jaw. He growled lowly as his mind tried to figure out ways to harm a being of pure energy. "By the way, what do you mean by before that she's different?"

"Hmmm…" Kurama hummed. "Actually… it's nothing now that I think about it," it lied and changed the subject. "So why do you want to keep the girl alive? From what I understand… your father, who I don't like very much by the way, would definitely want her dead, her head mounted on a pretty pike, and for this one time, I have to agreed with him. Leaving a Targaryen with three dragons would only bring forth troubles."

"Yes… I agreed with you," Kalan acknowledged with a sigh. "I don't know what father was thinking back then, but if he allowed his men to do something like raping their way through King's Landing, he should at least make sure each of the Targaryen is dead to prevent any possible retaliation. He keeps telling me that when getting rid of weeds, one must rip out all the roots, yet, he did a half ass job at it."

"Then why didn't you? Ripping out the roots, I mean."

"I can kill her anytime. It's a very easy thing for me to do, but right now, her being alive is more valuable than dead," Kalan said thoughtfully.

"Right," Kurama retorted. "I'm sure you have some master plans for her."

Kalan rolled his eyes. He did not wish to divulge his plan as he wasn't sure who might be ear dropping, but since he was high above in the air, it seemed the vigilance was unwarranted. "During the rebellion, the late King Robert could claim the iron throne because his grandmother, Rhaelle, was a Targaryen, giving him legitimacy of sort. My nephew, Joffrey, sadly, has no connection to the Targaryen, and you know that secrets cannot keep hidden forever. One day, it would come out, and when that time comes, and it will, I want to have a viable solution."

"… Ohhhhh!" Kurama realized what the actually plan was. "Don't tell me you thought about it when you about to kill her."

"… I sort of did since I've never planned on meeting her," Kalan responded sheepishly. Luckily, he didn't kill the girl or he would have to deal with some of her loyal followers. He had no problem with killings people if they got in his way, but he loathed killings those that cannot effectively fight back. "It might not go as plan though, but at least it is another way to resolve thing peacefully."

"Peace loving idiots," Kurama mumbled. "Another way? You have more than one?"

"Yes, Daenerys Targaryen is Plan B to my Plan B," Kalan said cryptically. "Hmmm… I will tell you when the time comes."

"Plan B to your Plan B? Couldn't you just call that plan C?" Kurama questioned. "Meh… but either plan, the one on the throne will still be called a Baratheon."

"Well… like Tynii had told me several times, her background mattered not. In bed, it's all about her skills and willingness," Kalan said with amusement. Kurama grinned as he liked the midget. It was one of the few people that he had strangely tolerated during his mindless phrase. "A name does not matter in the long run, and as long as the King is benevolent, his reign will be just and peaceful. That's all that really mattered in the end."

"Ahahahaha! I always like the midget's way of thinking," Kurama complimented. "Will Joffrey makes a good King though?"

"Joffrey doesn't need to be a great King, just a good King is enough," Kalan asserted as he began his descend. "As long as the Stark doesn't cause trouble after they have their Lord back then everything would return back to normal. With the fat drunkard dead, Cersee has all the power and authority she ever wanted, and perhaps now, she will learn how to use them wisely."

**– To be continued –**

* * *

><p>"Yo!" Xenter greeted the readers. "Thank you for sticking around after the chapter. Consultation room sometimes replaces chapter notes and author notes, and in here, we could talk about anything really." He then waved his hand towards the only visible other person in the room. "This is Kalan... Naruto… umm…"<p>

"Just use Kalan for the sake of simplicity," Naruto said before biting down a piece of wafer. He took a moment to chew it before speaking up again. "Thanks for reading my saga… yadayada. I can appear to be ruthless and brutal sometimes, but this is because I was raised differently and I don't have the same naïve personality as I originally have. A tamed lion can still be very dangerous, wouldn't you say so?"

"Eh… You're asking me?" Xenter questioned as he raised a brow. "Sorry, I was watching daredevil… and you're not really a tamed lion. You just appeared to be one."

"It's a rhetoric question," Naruto snorted. "People said that I shouldn't transform into a dragon and fly around at the end of the first arc because it felt like I'm out of character. That's not true. If you guys actually read the first chapter and thought more on it, you should realize that I'm an impulsive person even if I'm super intelligent. Dumping a lot of expensive weaponry into the ocean just to piss off father is pretty impulsive."

"Yeah," Xenter said, hinting that he doesn't write a perfect protagonist. "You're also quite arrogance too, believing that you can fix anything with your intellect and inhuman power. You know, one day it will bite you in the ass."

"I will fix it even if the world falls apart," Naruto responded as he spun a small cube in his hand. "I'm the main character after all. I'm already immortal like that. Speaking of which, when is my Sansa going to be by my side? I want to teach her some nice things."

"... when the world falls apart," Xenter said while pondering what the nice things were. He decided to hide the fact that Westeros pretty much in shithole right now with the Lannister forces getting raped in multiple fronts. "But for the next few chapters, you are with Daenerys. After that you're with Asha… the Kraken babe."

"Asha… the daughter of Kraken? The nice ass in tight leather?" Naruto said. "No problem. It probably relieves my boredom. I hope this saga gets through this second arc before game of throne season is over."

"Let's hope. All depends on review and favorites etc…" Xenter said. "Plus I'm working on multiple GoT crossovers simultaneously. Check out my latest one, **_Lord of Light_**, when you guys have a chance. It's pretty badass and chaotic in that story. For now, we will see you in the next chapter."

"Yeah… see you all in the next chapter whenever that is," Naruto said with a bored yawn as he tossed another complete rubix cube on the table. "If you have any question to ask me, feel free to write them in the box below. The dumbass author might not answer you, but I will. Believe it!"

"Oi!"

"Sorry," Naruto said. "I mean to say the retarded author."

"I'm going to have you killed somehow."

"You know that's impossible, right? Without me, there's no story, and even if I die… I'll definitely come back to life somehow because I'm immortal," Naruto said with a smile.

"Fucking…"


	10. King of Beasts (3)

**A Song of a Deranged Lion (**Naruto x Game of Thrones**)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is a work of fiction. All the characters designs, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Alright, let's see if I can get some motivations to continue writing this saga. The plot points have been plotted all the way to the last arc. Now, I just need to write them into coherent chapters. Damn… shit, can someone else do it? T-T

* * *

><p><strong>=[King of Beasts]=<br>**3****

The heavy rainstorm had relented, but the prior bright and sunny sky remained completely obscured by densely packed clouds, stretching far beyond the eyes could see. The clouds were supernaturally dark and gloomy, casting a great and vast ominous shadow upon the barren and unforgiving land of stunted trees, devil grasses, and ancient ruins that was the Red Waste.

"My queen," Ser Jorah Mormont, an exiled Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, called out once he'd entered the recently erected tent. "It has been done." The old knight was referring to the distribution of food – what little of it – among the people. His queen, she was not yet a queen but that made no different in his eyes, would not consume any until the cries of starving children had been quenched.

"It will be back," he added after a brief pause, seeing how the young silver-haired girl did speak up in a timely manner. Her attention was too focused on the three young dragon hatchlings, which were being fairly docile and gazing up at the person whom they had assumed to be their mother and continued to do so.

The Mother of Dragons, she was, but that title, at the moment, could not be used. She would not dare to use it.

"Yes, it will, Ser Jorah," Daenerys Targaryen finally responded while her fingers stroked the wooden bar of the small cage, housing her dragons. The hatchings were no longer screeching the moment the great black dragon flew off into the sky, giving her much needed peace and time to contemplate the recent events. She had no clue when the black dragon would return, but she knew it would. She hoped it would soon. There were so many things she wanted to know; to understand; to comprehend.

Turning around to face the old exiled knight, she noted he held an apple in his hand. His callused hand could not contain the ripped, red fruit fully. No land in the known world could bore such a savory and ripened apple, she had been told, but that did not mean such an apple did not exist. The pomaceous fruit, along with many others, was produced through the power beyond her understanding. Her violet-colored eyes eventually parted from the fruit as she strolled away from the wooden cage.

Daenerys stopped after only a few steps. "Ser Jorah, do you fear it?"

Jorah placed the apple upon the simple wooden table at the center of the tent and sighed heavily. "All men fear the unknown."

"Yes," Dany thought and agreed out loud. The titanic black dragon was an unknown. Her fear subsided greatly the second it flew off. In doing so, it had granted her a moment of clarity so she could decipher what it had stated only moments before. Before it ascended into a dragon, it was human. How could a human become a dragon? And could anyone become one? As more unanswerable questions invaded her mind, curiosity displaced her fear, and she wondered what it had looked like when it was human.

"Maelstrom," she cited lowly in High Valerian. That was its name, translated from the tongue of dragon into High Valerian. A tongue that she knew she must learn just like she had done so with the Dothraki language, but sadly, this time, there was no one around to teach her.

Jorah raised his head slightly. He did not understand High Valerian, but from his long, exhausting travel around Essos, he had added a decent amount of new words into his already vast vocabulary, but most of words came from a corrupted dialect known as bastard Valyrian, which was spoken wildly by those living in the Free Cities and Slavers' bay. As such, he had a good idea to what the girl had said.

"Maelstrom," Jorah repeated in High Valerian. He rolled the pronunciation over his tongue, wondering what that word actually meant. "Is that its name?"

Daenerys glanced at Jorah and nodded. "Yes," she confirmed in the common tongue in accordance to his question. "It means Maestrom."

Maelstrom, as powerful as it sounded, did not sound like a name in his opinion, but then again, he was not a dragon so he would not know. In his entire life, he, like so many others, had believed dragons were merely mindless beast, but evidently they were not – at least not all of them. His eyes briefly leered at the three dragons in the wooden cage. They stared back at him unintelligently during that short time.

"I am afraid, Ser Jorah," Daenerys admitted. She lied. She was not afraid, she was terrified. It was even more so than when she was under the oppressive control of her brother. Her hands held each other, trying to find comfort.

"As is every man and woman, child, and horse. It is only natural," Jorah assured with a thin frown. Under the dreadful gaze of a monstrous beast that could turn the sky dark, blocking out the sun for hours, and rock the very foundation of the world with a single swipe of its claw, even an unwavering boulder would quiver in fear.

"Did you see?" Daenerys asked and took in a deep breath. She had brushes with death before, but it did not feel like this. Perhaps, it was because she had much to lose now.

"I saw," Jorah confirmed. He was close enough and thus able to recall the gesture of the black dragon as well as the deadly intention that was reflected in its draconic eyes. "It'd wanted to strike you down, and I believed in that moment, nothing would change its mind." He gripped the handle of his sword tightly as if it was on reflex. If the black dragon had actually kill Daenerys before him, he would give it a fight that worthy of his name. Of course, he knew it was futile as his steel would likely not be able to penetrate its thick, hardened, obsidian scales. Still, for him to go out with a sword in his hand, fighting for what he truly believed in, it did not get any better than that.

"But it did," Daenerys said. Her eyes noted his gesture, and that brought her some needed confidence.

"Aye, it did," Jorah acknowledged as he slowly removed his hand from his sword, becoming more lax.

"Why do you think that is?"

Jorah took a moment to think. It was only a couple of seconds. He shook his head afterward, recalling his own past experience. "Have you ever tried to befriend a lion? It is a very unpredictable creature, being kind and friendly one moment before trying to devour you the next."

"Your warning is duly noted, Ser Jorah," Daenerys said. She knew the exiled knight was referring to the Lannister, who had sworn to protect her father, Aerys II Targaryen, near the end of the civil war only to devour him in the end along with the people of King's Landing.

She would not make the same mistake.

**– A Song of a Deranged Lion –**

The weight of the ocean was incredible.

He had submerged to such a great depth before, but it was when he was only the size of a child. Now, as a titanic dragon, he was being crushed by the ever increasing pressure that ruthlessly pressed upon each and every inches of his transformed body.

"It's difficult to move at this depth," Kalan growled as his claws embedded deep into the prey. The prey squirmed and thrashed around in his steeled hold, but eventually it succumbed to its grievous wound, becoming lifeless. The water rapidly dyed in a crimson shade of color, making it difficult for him to see even in the eerie light produced by what essentially his soul mate.

"That's why dragon has wings instead of gills," Kurama jested while hovering around the kill. It was a sea creature akin to a whale in appearance and as big as one too, weighting over 200 tons – like more from the hardened carapace that its entire body was covered with. "I'm sure there is enough here to feed all of Lannisport for a whole week."

"Maybe a decade ago, but now, I don't think so. A few days, four tops," Kalan responded. He knew how populated Lannisport was as it now housed the entire naval forces of his House ever since the Ironmen strolled into the harbor and burn the ships anchored there with impunity. Having impressive fleets with inadequate men to man them was mistake on his father's part, which he had mocked until his father decided to rectify the problem.

"Really? Those seamen should stop breeding already," Kurama snorted.

"You can't tell a dog to stop barking, now can you?" Kalan said before gasping for air. He quickly surged upward, rising from the depth of the ocean, trying to resurface for oxygen, dragging along the kill with him.

"Yes, you can't," Kurama snickered at the joke as it was dragged along with the dragon. "But making the entire port into a naval base with every child born there are to be raised as part of the naval force, that some far ahead planning, Naruto."

Kalan narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you mean, Kurama."

"Right, right, I'm sure you don't," Kurama responded sarcastically. "I'm also sure that it was your father's idea to have a separate army for naval warfare without having to pay a dime for it."

"No, that was my uncle's suggestion," Kalan pointed out. He then sighed as he erupted out of the ocean with his momentum. His massive wings expanded once he cleared the ocean, spraying the brined water outwards. The muscles in his limbs flexed and bulged. His sharp claws impaled deeper into the deceased aquatic creature, securing it tightly and with powerful flaps of his wings, the watery surface was pushed downward by blasts of air while he soared high into the sky.

"Naruto, Kalan, whatever," Kurama said. "I was there, remember."

"Don't remind me," Kalan responded, remembering how the astral entity had behaved back then. "I did not expect it to become like that though. After the mess with the Greyjoy, I've merely only stated that in peaceful time, the soldiers could be granted warship so they could make a living like trading instead of letting those ships anchored in port, undefended and wasting away pointlessly. As long as they managed to keep the ships they were allowed to have in good condition and readied for combat, they don't need to pay any kind of levy."

"And so you somehow built a standing navy that pays for its own upkeep," Kurama mused, "as well as being able to mobilize at the short moment of notice."

Kalan would have shrugged, but taking the form of a dragon, he wasn't able to. When he suggested the arrangement, which basically just an upscale of leasing, he did not expect so many soldiers agreed to the proposed arrangement. It was to the point that they had to commission more ships. But now he thought about it, considering the people that made up the bulk of any army were mostly simple folks, who had enlisted to make some kind of living, it made a butt load of sense. They simply wanted a place to have a family as well as a steady income. A warship actually provided both.

Technically, the population of Lannisport could be mobilize at a short moment of notice, but they had enjoyed their lifestyle for so long that it was difficult to think of them other than merchants, traders, or fishermen, whom regularly trained in the way of warfare. The warship they were given was still warship, properties of the Lannister, but those ships were also more or less their floating home with their spouse and children, learning the family trades. In other words, the naval actually growing with no upkeep cost whatsoever.

"Well, we can't mobilize them at short moment of notice," Kalan asserted as he began to fly towards the Red Waste. "You didn't bring up Lannisport because of Lord Jorah Mormont did you?"

"So you remember?" Kurama asked. "I thought you have forgotten?"

"I do not forget, Kurama," Kalan pointed out, "especially not those who managed to defeat my brother in single combat. Lord Jorah Mormont, champion of Lannisport, after breaking nine lances against my brother, Jaime. I would remember him anywhere."

"It is disappointing to see how far he has fallen," Kalan continued. "Father is right, women are the bane of men's existence, and Lord Jorah Mormont is a crowing example of that. The moment he fell in love with Lynesse Hightower, naming her his queen of love and beauty, it was the moment that his path to ruin begun. From one of the best Knights of the Seven Kingdoms that even my brother respected to a lap dog of a child queen. Come to think of it, she reminded me of Lynesse. If her hair was blond instead of silver, they could pass off as sisters."

"Hmmm… now you mentioned it, yes, she does," Kurama agreed. "They do look the same, and I think your father is right."

"You think so huh? So following his philosophy, I should use them and discard them?"

"Discard them is such a harsh word. I wouldn't go that far," Kurama said. "But yes, I think you should use them… and disregard them when their usefulness has runs out."

**– A Song of a Deranged Lion –**

Daenerys was a bit speechless at the massive aquatic mammal the titanic black dragon had brought back from the sea. It wasn't as vast or as heavy as the black dragon, Maelstrom, but she had never thought there was such a beast dwelling deep in the sea. Even in the coming darkness of the desert, the beast was obviously dead from the gaping wounds it had sustained from the deadly claws of the dragon.

"Why go through so much if they are going to die in this place," Kurama snorted as it hovered around the dragon. "You said you don't want to see woman and children suffer pointlessly, but you are merely prolonging their suffering. Isn't that contradictory?"

"Yes, I'm contradicting myself," Kalan responded in Japanese. The chance of them surviving in the Red Waste was fairly low as he had seen how desolated and unforgiving the desert was from high above. The dark cloud he had blanketed the sky would provide them with some shade, but eventually, that would dissipate, returning the harshness of the arid landscape. He cannot keep helping them helping them, he knew. Being responsible for their well-beings was not something he intended to do. "Now, leave me alone."

Kurama shrugged and continued drifting about. It knew despite how much Kalan wanted to ignore those that not his concern, he simply couldn't. Naruto wouldn't, and thus Kalan would not. It was in his nature to help those in need even if they would one day turn their blades against him.

Kalan lowered his head towards the platinum-haired girl. "Eat, you will need your strength," he said in a commanding tone of voice. His slit draconic, blue eyes narrowed before leering to the side, scanning the gathering masses.

It was the second time it had reminded her of needing her strength. Daenerys pondered to why that was the case? But even if she did not know the answer, it was actually a good sign. If it meant her any harm, it would not be so considerable enough in creating or bringing her nourishment to regain that strength.

"Thank you," Daenerys responded in High Valyrian. She paused as she flexed her tongue and cleared her throat of any obtrusion. She knew she had to get it correctly the first time.

"Naruto," she added as clearly and loudly as she could.

At the perfect pronunciation of the name from his previous life, Kalan focused on the girl. She must have been practicing it for a while to get it correctly. "Daenerys Targaryen, I am impressed that you were able to pronounce my name, but do you expect something in return for that effort?"

Daenerys tensed up at the question. She mustered her courage. "No, I would never."

"ahahahaha," Kalan mused. His laughter actually sounded far more dreadful than the deep, menacing voice he had. "Do not be so modest, old blood of Valyria," he said as he pulled his head back.

The black scale around his belly and neck glowed yellowish. He then used his claw to rip massive chunk of the earth away, shocking everyone. The illumination his body gave off slowly shifted to a deep shade of orange and then finally crimson red while he remodeled the ground before him. Once he satisfied, he opened his jaw wide and began spewing out magma, filling up the pool he had created.

"I believe you need to cook the meat before consuming it," Kalan said. "Why are humans so fussy with how their foods are prepared?"

"Nice impression," Kurama said.

Kalan tried not to roll his eyes more than slightly as he lowered his body and rested at the edged of the pool of magma. The heat the magma generated would starve off the relentless coldness by the night. It also provided a place to cook the meat as they had very few things that could be used as fuel for a camp fire.

Everyone was reluctant, but Daenerys told them it was fine. It took them a handful of minutes before they began to carve up the carcass of the largest fish they had ever seen then used the water they had managed to gather during the heavy rainstorm before roasting the meat on the heat provided by the magma on the ledge that situated opposite of the resting dragon.

Kalan noticed the strange aroma the meat gave off. He sniffed the air a few times, wondering what it would taste like. He'd always like to enjoy new things whenever possible, and the creature he recently killed was something new. If he had more time, he would try to dive deeper into the sea, searching out hidden treasures that lay beneath.

"Why don't you have some? I don't think they will finish all that in a day or a week," Kurama suggested as it looked at the small banquet that was going. It must have been days since they had something that filled their stomach in full. Some were even having a great time, completely forgetting that there was a massive dragon laying close by.

"I cannot," Kalan said after several thoughts went through his mind.

Kurama floated closer. "Huh? Why not? It's your kill, isn't it?"

"I cannot eat anything in this form," Kalan responded. "Say if I do, what would happen if I turn back to my true self?"

"You would explode spectacularly," Kurama mused before sweat dropping. The food a henged person consumed would not change if they returned back to their original self by their own accord or not. "So why not transform into something smaller?"

Kalan stared up at Kurama before blinking. His mind quickly figured out the best course of action. "I wonder," he muttered as he raised his head and began crawling away from the magma pool into the night.

Everyone immediately stopped whatever they were doing as they watched the dragon attempted to sneak away from what one would called a party. There was only one person who followed the dragon as she was brave or foolish enough – maybe it was both.

"This is not wise," Jorah advised as he caught up to Daenerys.

"Yes, it is not wise, but that is why you are here, Ser Jorah," Daenerys said as she stopped at the top of the sandy dome. Below was the black dragon as its body began to glow eerily. She knew she would not follow it, but she believed she was in no immediate danger. If it wished to bring her harm, it would have done so already.

"Oi, oi, are you undoing the transformation? They are watching, you know," Kurama called out as one of its tendrils pointed at the two people on elevated ground. There were a few more people behind them, but they were hesitant to move forwards and see what was going on.

"I know," Kalan responded. "I wanted them to see my human form."

"Oh… hey, wait a second, Naruto," Kurama called out. "Wouldn't he know who you are? You were there when he defeated your brother after all. I remember you asking him to show you his sword."

"Yes, I did, but don't worry, Kurama. Who said that I would let them see my true form? I wanted them to see my human form to reinforce the story I gave them," Kalan said before roaring loudly. White smokes erupted and covered his entire body, fogging up the area.

Ser Jorah Mormont gripped his sword as he noted the massive dragon had vanished. Something that big could not simply disappear, his logical mind told him, but then again, nothing had been logical today. He then pondered if his sword would actually be of any help to him.

To his side, Daenerys held her breath as the white fog began to thin and disperse under the calming gust of wind. She could make out the silhouette of a person within the mist. It was difficult to make out as the obscuring fog refused to vanish completely. She took a few steps forwards, trying to make out get closer, but the moment her violet eyes matched that of a pair of blue colored eyes with crimson slit, she slipped on the uneven, sandy surface.

"Daenerys," Jorah called out, but he was stunned by the blast of wind. He had almost drawled his sword at the unexpected new arrival, but that fiery red hair stopped him.

"Mind your step, Daenerys Targeryan," Kalan said as one of his hands gripped the said girl's wrist. His draconic eyes stared at her. It was as menacing as it had always been even though it was no longer as big as a horse.

"Naruto," Daenerys uttered weakly as her violet eyes captured the first humanoid dragon – a very naked humanoid dragon.

**– To be continued –**

* * *

><p>If you are unsure what Naruto looks like, he looked like Naruto, except that his hair is fiery red like his mother while his blue eyes, which cannot be changed as I already explained why, has crimson slit in it just like when he in his dragon transformation. He does not have whiskered mark as that does not make sense.<p>

There are 1k followers of this story, but the response and feedbacks does not reflect that at all. I doubt it will change so I'm going at a glacial pace. I guess I will see you guys in… let's see, April the last update, so in three month time.


End file.
